Keeping It Casual
by remuslives23
Summary: To Remus' chagrin and Sirius' delight, Harry brings home a Muggle. When both men show an interest, what is a Muggle to do? WARNING: Will contain a HOT three way. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, duckies! This is my new fic. If you liked 'Don't Do Relationships' this is similar (and includes a hot three way with our favourite pups!). Hope you enjoy. Please review. I need feedback like I need oxygen.**

**WARNING: As with most of my fics, swearing is frequent and coarse. Onwards...**

* * *

Chapter One

'Stop! Police!'

The cry rang out loud through the air but the man wasn't listening.

He ran through the catacomb-like corridors of the underground car park - he obviously knew this area well. Rapid footsteps echoed off the graffitied walls as two plainclothes officers chased the jean clad man, who looked over his shoulder to see how close they were. The female officer closed in on him, the man realising and pulling a garbage can into her path.

She hurdled it and yelled after him, ' If you fuck up my new jeans, Robbie, you'd _better_ keep running!'

Suddenly, he disappeared from view and a second later, the corridor split.

'Shit! Where'd he go?'

The two officers shone their torches down each hall then looked at each other.

'You take the right,' the woman ordered, running down the left hand side corridor.

'Tash!' the remaining officer called after her, hesitating before running down the path she'd indicated.

It was so easy to get lost in here - they shouldn't split up and risk getting cornered. Not for a bag snatch with no serious injuries or loss. One that uniform should rightly be dealing with, except it had happened right before their eyes.

When she reached a large room, Tash stopped quickly. She could see in the dim lighting that the room was divided into cubicles which were all full of boxes and old furniture, obviously a storage room for the flats above. When she heard the clattering of something falling from across the room, she slowly reached into her back pocket and pulled out her asp, whipping her arm down to release it with a soft 'snick' sound.

'There's no way out of here, Robbie,' she called, kicking the door closed behind her.

She held up the flashlight and swept it across the room. Gripping it in the same hand as her asp, she reached for her radio and called for her partner, but she was in a dead spot under the high rise council flats.

'Shit,' she murmured, shoving the useless radio back into her coat.

'Come on, Robbie!' she called, moving forward now, checking each storage unit as she did. 'It's dark, I'm cold and sick of chasing your sorry ass. Just give it up now and we can go get a coffee at the station.'

She heard him laugh. 'You're all alone down here,' he retorted. 'Plan it that way, DC Walker? Do you fancy me?'

Tash snorted, bending to check under a table. 'I prefer real men,' she scoffed. 'You know? One's that don't have to rob old ladies for money for their next hit?'

A noise from her right and she swung around, the arm holding her asp aloft tensing. A rat ran across the floor and she fought the urge to run screaming out the door.

'God, if I get bitten by a rat, I am going to kick your ass, you prick,' she mumbled then her flashlight caught movement.

'Gotcha, Robbie,' she said, moving quickly to block him in.

The light from her torch fell on him and she froze. He was standing upright, his right hand pointing a hand gun directly at her head.

'Jesus,' she muttered, eyes widening. 'Robbie, what the hell?'

Robbie Linz was a stoner, a petty thief. He didn't use weapons.

'Now, DC Walker,' he said with an unpleasant smile. 'What were you saying about real men?'

* * *

'The Muggle police went after him,' Arabella Figg told Harry Potter, who crouched in front of her. 'I'm fine. I'm sure they'll catch him.'

Harry frowned and looked over at his partner, Mark, who shrugged. 'Let the Muggles deal with it,' he suggested, not really interested in a snatch and run involving a Muggle and a Squib.

They were both in their Second Year of Auror training and beginning to handle smaller infractions, like a simple bag snatch.

Harry frowned. Mrs Figg had helped him when he was younger and he felt like he should look after her.

'We were told to come and help,' he said to the man. 'We can find him quicker than the police.'

Mark shrugged again and Harry felt a shot of irritation. 'You stay with Mrs Figg then,' he said in annoyance. 'I'll try and do a trace.'

Ignoring Mark's noise of complaint, he stood and cast a series of complicated spells that revealed the path of the man. He followed it, weaving through corridors until, a few minutes later, he came upon a closed door. He cast another spell, enabling him to see into the room without opening the door.

'Oh, no,' he murmured, seeing that a police officer had caught up with the thief.

Harry grew up as a Muggle and knew what that metal object was in the man's hand. The man was advancing on the female officer who was backing up, asp still in hand as she tried to talk him into surrendering. Harry apparated into the room, seeing the man turn when he heard the slight pop. The officer took advantage of the momentary distraction and swung her asp but the thief was too quick, pulling his arm out of the way before she could strike him.

Harry didn't waste any time, seeing the man raise the gun again. He cast a Stunning spell. A flash of red lit up the room and the man went flying, gun going off and just missing the woman's head by centimetres.

'Christ!' she yelled, ducking then spinning around to see who was there.

'Drop your weapon,' she called authoritatively, inching back.

She kicked the gun away from Robbie then crouched to check his pulse, all the while keeping her eyes on the shadow of the man near the door. She picked up the flashlight she'd dropped and its beam found Harry.

'I want to see your hands,' she called, standing and raising her asp again. 'Drop the stick.'

Harry shook his head and she stepped forward. 'I said, drop it,' she yelled, anger and adrenaline making her shake.

'I won't hurt you,' Harry called back. 'My name's Harry. I work in law enforcement as well. I'm unarmed.'

Tash didn't lower her asp, staring at the man. 'What did you do to him?' she asked and Harry smiled.

'Nothing that will cause permanent damage,' he assured her. 'I can wake him up once you've cuffed him.'

'How did you do that?' she said warily. 'You have to tell me.'

Harry shook his head. 'Cuff him,' he told her, coming close. 'Then I can wake him up and go.'

She hesitated then put her flashlight between her teeth. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her handcuffs. Flicking her hand, she tossed them to Harry, who caught them with the reflexes of a Seeker.

'You do it,' she told him, taking her torch out of her mouth.

He thought, 'What the hell!' and did it, feeling her eyes on him. The sound of a siren rent the air and Tash breathed a sigh of relief. Back up was here.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said, raising his wand and seeing the alarm on her face. 'But I can't let you remember this.'

Before he could cast the spell, her arm came down, her asp slamming into his arm and making him cry out in pain as his wand fell to the ground. She was quick, snatching up the long, thin wand and backing away.

'Now,' she said, fingers trying to identify the object she'd claimed. 'Who are you? What you just did… That red light, appearing out of nowhere…I've seen someone do that before. I'm sure I have. Tell me who you are and how the hell you did it?'

Harry frowned, cursing that his wandless magic was useless. 'I need that back,' he said calmly.

'No,' she said , raising her asp again.

She could hear distant footsteps and faint voices and knew she didn't have long until they were found.

'When I was a probationer, I was cornered by a junkie with a stick like this. There was a red flash and suddenly the junkie was on the ground. Just like now. The woman that helped me grabbed him and disappeared when my partner arrived. Disappeared into thin air. For nearly ten years, that night has haunted me. I thought I was going crazy; my colleagues thought I was going crazy. So, I'm sorry, but I won't take no for an answer.'

Even in the dim light, he could see the stubborn set to her jaw and sighed. Suddenly, there was a pop and Mark appeared, looking frantic.

'There are Muggle police everywhere,' he hissed. 'Let's go.' He looked at Tash and frowned. 'Have you done it yet?'

'Just about to,' Harry said, then made a decision. 'Go. I'll be back at the Ministry in a minute.'

Mark's frown deepened but he disapparated, leaving Harry alone with Tash.

'I am going to get into so much trouble,' he murmured then sighed. 'Fine. I'll tell you who I am. But I need my wand to get out of here.'

'Wand?' she repeated, looking sceptical.

'Please?' he told her. 'Look..'

He pulled out one of his cards and found a Muggle pen (much easier to carry than quills). He could hear the voices clearly now and wanted to get out of here.

He scribbled an address on the card and held it out to her. 'Meet me there tonight and I'll try and explain,' he told her.

'How do I know you'll be there?' she asked, taking the card, and he cursed the suspicious mind of a police officer.

'Because I need my damn wand so I can get out of here,' he said, his voice rising in his urgency. 'I swear on my girlfriend's life, I will be there tonight. Alright?'

Tash bit her lip and looked at the card. She knew Grimmauld Place was real so she took the chance and nodded, handing him back the wand (?).

'If you aren't there,' she said warningly. 'I swear, I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad…'

He couldn't help his chuckle as he reclaimed his wand. 'Well, we wouldn't want that,' he murmured with a grin. 'See you later.'

He spun around and disappeared. As he vanished, there was a flash and Robbie stirred on the ground as her partner, Andrew, burst through the door.

'Thank God, Tash,' he gasped, swiftly moving to her side. 'I couldn't find you. The door was locked and I had to get the enforcer…'

She held up the gun using a latex glove and his mouth dropped.

'Since when did that little scrote start using a gun?' he asked and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Are you alright?'

She nodded and dropped the gun into a plastic evidence bag a uniformed officer held out.

'I'll be fine,' she mumbled, starting to feel the adrenaline high fading.

* * *

She was shaking a little when she reached the grim London street and shivered as the fine mist of rain hit her. Her mind was racing and she barely heard her senior officer as he asked if she was alright.

'Natasha!' he said loudly to get her attention and she jumped, blinking as her mind came back to the present. 'I think you should go to the hospital and get checked out.'

'No, sir,' she said, standing up. 'I really am alright. He didn't use it.'

If she went to the hospital, there was no telling how long she'd be. It was close to the end of her shift now and she wanted to meet…Harry, was it? She fingered the card impatiently in her pocket as her boss stared at her then nodded.

'Fine,' he agreed. 'But after you write up your statement, go home early.'

She nodded and got a lift back to the station in one of the Panda cars.

'Hey, Tash,' one of the sergeants said, sitting on her desk as she typed out her notes. 'Everything alright?'

She nodded and DS Jackson smiled. 'Can't keep a good girl down, huh?' he quipped then grinned a little lasciviously. 'No matter how hard you try.'

'Keep dreaming, Sarge,' she muttered, not really getting bothered by the man's sexual innuendo's.

She tapped PRINT and moved over to the printer to collect the papers then handed them into her Detective Chief Inspector, who took them, briefly looked them over then sent her home.

* * *

She breathed a loud sigh of relief when she closed the door of her flat behind her. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes, trying not to remember how it felt to see that gun pointed at her head.

'You're alright,' she told herself, breathing deeply. 'Still in one piece, Walker.'

Her jacket hit the ground, and she yanked her shirt over her head, moving through the flat to her bathroom. Clothes littered the floor as she walked, just wanting to wash every trace of this day off. The water beat down hard against her skin, hot and stinging as she covered every inch of her body in thick foamy soap. Feeling a little better, she watched the suds and water swirl down the drain, taking some of her tension with her.

Wrapping a dressing gown around her, she made herself a sandwich, forcing it down when she remembered she hadn't had lunch. The last thing she needed tonight was to feel weak from hunger. She dressed carefully: black jeans, low heeled boots that she knew she could run in, black leather jacket and scoop necked blue shirt that showed enough cleavage to distract this Harry person from the slight bulge her concealed weapon would create. Checking it was loaded and the safety catch was on, she slid the small gun into the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it. She wasn't going to get caught armed with only an asp again.

She put her handcuffs, badge and CS spray into her handbag, hoping she wouldn't have to use any of them. Brushing her now only slightly damp black hair, she cursed the curls that tangled and pulled. Giving up on trying to tame it, she separated it into three sections then quickly plaited it.

'Time for a hair cut,' she mumbled to herself, noticing it reached down past her shoulder blades now.

She wore it up in a bun every day for work so usually didn't notice it all that much. Nor did she fuss with her looks. She didn't have time to apply and reapply make up all day so a bit of lip gloss was all the trouble she went to. She put a little on now then took a deep breath. She drew herself up to her full 5 foot 6 inches, a little more with the boots, and left to catch a cab, wondering if she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

**Continue? R and R, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking this story so far. As usual, there is a reasonably slow build up but, when the sex happens, get your cold showers running!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed already - much appreciated. Kisses for all.**

* * *

Chapter Two

At the same moment, Harry was also wondering if this was the biggest mistake _he'd_ ever made. He'd made some doozies in the past but surely letting a Muggle into their world was the stupidest, most idiotic thing he'd done yet. He groaned as he let himself into the house he shared with his godfather and his best friend. Unless Remus and Sirius could help him figure a way out of this, he could be as unemployed as they were. He found them both in the kitchen, Remus checking a pie in the oven while Sirius pointed his wand lazily at a pile of dishes, making them clean themselves.

'Hi, Harry,' Sirius grinned.

'Hello, Harry,' Remus said as well, turning and smiling at him.

Harry mumbled a greeting then sat down to confess. 'I've done something pretty stupid,' he told them.

Sirius arched his eyebrows and sat up straighter, eager to hear all about his godson's transgressions.

Remus looked more concerned, sitting down next to Sirius. 'What is it?' he asked and Harry sighed before telling them about the day.

Sirius' grin grew as Remus' frown deepened.

'Harry, you shouldn't have…' Remus began and Harry nodded.

'I know,' he moaned, putting his head in his hands.

'Just don't meet her. She won't be able to see the house…,' Remus said immediately but Harry shook his head.

'I swore,' he said miserably. 'On Ginny's life.'

Sirius smirked. 'Was she cute?' he asked and both Harry and Remus shot annoyed glances at the man.

'It was dark,' Harry told him irritably. 'I don't have a clue what she looked like. I could barely tell she was a woman.'

The men were quiet then Remus stood up. 'You'll have to meet her,' he told him, knowing Harry, like he and Sirius, would never go back on his word. 'But…to reveal our world…'

'Obliviate her,' Sirius advised. 'Tell her everything then Obliviate her. You've kept your word and you haven't let a Muggle leave knowing our secrets.'

Harry frowned and looked at Remus who shrugged. 'I think it's probably the best way,' he admitted, hating to be so deceptive but not seeing another way out.

Harry stood and said wearily, 'I'm going to get a shower. Can you keep an eye out for a cab or a lost looking woman?'

'I'll do it,' Sirius said immediately, perking up.

Remus shook his head in amusement and Harry chuckled at the man's eagerness as he walked upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry looked up from his pie when Sirius said, 'Is that her?'

He walked quickly over to the window and saw a dark haired woman looking from left to right then down at a card in her hand.

'Yep,' he said, even in the partial darkness he recognised the impatience in her gestures, positive it was her when he saw her throw the card on the ground and mouth an unmistakable string of curses. She couldn't see the house - there was a Muggle repelling charm on it.

Sirius laughed as Harry ran to the front door.

'Moony,' he said, holding the curtain back as the now curious werewolf leaned over to look at the woman.

'Not bad,' Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. Remus couldn't really see anything but her back as she walked away but had to admit what he did see was certainly nicely formed.

'She's a Muggle,' Remus reminded him, tearing his eyes away from the womans' ass as he saw Harry call after her.

'Muggles fuck,' the dark haired man retorted and Remus stood up straight.

'You're a classy guy, Pads,' he said with a tolerant smile and his friend laughed.

* * *

They heard the front door close then footsteps before Harry appeared in the doorway. 'Um, should we come in here?' he asked and Sirius nodded, rising and moving to stand next to Remus.

Harry gestured to the room and the woman walked in, stopping when she saw the two men waiting. They looked much older than Harry - in their late thirties. The dark haired one was smirking at her; the one with the light brown hair was frowning slightly. Her hackles went up as her instincts screamed at her to run.

'Oh, you have picked the wrong woman,' she warned them softly, her hand moving behind her.

'No,' said Harry quickly, realising she thought this was some kind of ambush. 'These are my friends. They live here. This is Sirius, Sirius Black, my godfather, and this is Remus Lupin.'

'Your godfather's boyfriend?' she queried, looking curiously at the two men who immediately shook their heads.

'No,' Sirius said fast. 'No. Old friends. Not boyfriends. You are much more my type than Remus.'

He grinned and held out his hand as he looked her up and down, the woman hesitating then taking it.

'Would you like a tea or coffee?' Remus asked as she shook his hand as well.

'Um, no. Thank you,' she said distrustfully.

He seemed to understand and indicated the chair. 'Sit down, please,' he said gently. 'This must be a bit…strange. Um, you know who we are but Harry seems to have failed to introduce you…'

'You don't need my name. I just want to know what the hell is going on,' she said abruptly, looking at Harry, who sat next to Remus. 'Who are you people and how do you manage to literally disappear into thin air? Don't even think about trying to fob me off. I'm not leaving without an explanation.'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tash was frowning at the three men.

'You don't expect me to believe all that, do you?' she said scathingly, glaring at them. 'Wizards? Magic? I'm not an idiot.'

'What were you expecting in the way of an explanation?' Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and she frowned.

'I'm not sure,' she admitted then bit her lip. 'So…according to you, there's a magical world that exists alongside the normal world… Sorry. The world I live in.'

She saw their frowns and figured they didn't like to be considered abnormal.

'People like me know nothing about this world but you have a government, a police force, regulations…'

She shook her head. 'Tell me. Are there really flying broomsticks and are the magic words 'Abra Kadabra'?'

All three men jumped with her final words and she looked at them in surprise.

'Don't tell me it is?' she murmured and Remus shook his head.

'No,' he said with a frown. 'In our world, we do have an incantation that is very similar to that phrase but it is an Unforgivable.'

She cocked her head at him and he would have smiled at the quite adorable gesture if they hadn't been discussing murder.

'It's a Killing Spell,' he continued, seeing her eyes widen.

Sirius stood up, startling them all. 'Look, there's only one way she's going to believe us,' he said, pulling out his wand with a flourish.

Tash jumped to her feet and her hands moved so swiftly they didn't realised she'd reached behind her until they saw a gun in her hands.

'Put it down,' she ordered Sirius, who was shocked but unfrightened by the gun pointed at his head.

'Pads,' Remus said warningly but the man waved the wand and the gun flew out of Tash's hand.

Sirius caught it then lowered his wand and held it back out to the stunned woman. 'Take it,' he told her when she hesitated. 'I don't know how to use it and I'd hate for someone to get hurt.'

Tash looked wary but put her hand out and gingerly took the gun from him. She put the safety back on then, somewhat reluctantly, reached behind her and slid it back into the waistband of her pants. Sirius' eyes dropped, watching as her shirt tightened and slipped down with her movements, revealing black lace. His body stirred a little, enjoying the effect of the pale skin against the dark material.

'Are all wizards perverts?' she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Her words had two messages: that she didn't appreciate the gawking, and her acceptance of what they were telling her.

Remus shot an unrepentant Sirius a dirty look while Harry bit back a groan.

'No,' Remus said emphatically. 'Just Sirius.'

The other man grinned then looked back at Tash. 'Sorry,' he said lightly, sitting back down. 'It was meant in the nicest possible way.'

She turned away from him and spoke to Remus. 'This is all true then?' she asked the man who seemed the most sensible.

He nodded and she sat down heavily. The three men watched her, Harry looking at Remus. The older man knew what he was wondering - when do we Obliviate her?

'What did that other guy mean?' she asked Harry, seeming to read their minds. 'When he said "Have you done it yet?" Done what? Something to my mind so I wouldn't remember seeing you?'

She read Harry's guilty face correctly, standing up again quickly. 'I don't want you playing with my head,' she said loudly. 'I thought I was insane for years. Seeing someone disappear right in front of me like that - I thought I was going crazy - but now I know I wasn't. I know I was right - you can't take that from me.'

Harry looked at the others. Sirius shrugged and they both looked at the more sensible Remus. He sighed, knowing he was doing the wrong thing. 'We won't Obliviate you,' he told her with a frown. 'We should but…you have to swear that you will never tell anyone about this.'

Tash laughed, surprising them. She sank back down in the chair and put her hands over her mouth, trying to stop her giggles. They all looked at her, unable to stop their own smiles in the face of her contagious laughter.

'Who would I tell?' she asked finally, voice muffled behind her hands as she tried to control her amusement. 'Who'd believe me?'

Sirius' smile broadened and he let out a bark like laugh.

'True,' he said then looked at Tash. 'Now you know all about our secret world, don't you think we should know your name?'

Tash dropped her hands from her mouth and looked appraisingly at him. She smiled broadly - just about knocking his socks off.

'Natasha,' she said, holding out her hand. 'DC Natasha Walker of the Metropolitan Police Service.'

Sirius took her offered hand then startled her by kissing it.

'Jesus,' she said with a grin. 'You're a piece of work, aren't you?'

Sirius' smile widened. 'You have no idea,' he murmured, winking at her.

She shook her head then turned back to Remus and Harry. 'Call me Tash,' she told them with a smile. 'Only my mum calls me Natasha and that's usually when she's asking me why I'm not married yet.'

Her eyes lingered over Remus who flushed a little under her gaze. 'Why are there no women living here? Are you all really gay after all? I'm not a homophobe if that's what you're worried about. I love gay men - they don't hit on you.'

Sirius let out a grunt and Remus smiled, making Tash's stomach quiver a little. 'We really aren't gay,' he insisted. 'Sirius and I went to school together. We're good friends. But as he said earlier, you are much more our type.'

Harry and Sirius looked a little startled by his words, Sirius grinning at him.

'Well, well, Moony,' he said softly and Remus frowned, flushing again.

'Coffee, anyone?' he asked hastily, standing up and moving to the bench as he wondered about his uncharacteristic flirting, not seeing Tash's eyes move to his ass.

'Um, not for me. I think I'm going to leave you all to it,' Harry said, the flirting in the room making him uncomfortable. 'I'm going to see Ginny for a little while.'

He farewelled Tash and left, not sure he wanted to know what he might come home to. Sirius, unbeknownst to Remus, had filled Harry in on some of their old exploits.

'I'll have a coffee,' she said and Sirius said he'd have one as well.

'So,' she said, looking at Sirius. 'Tell me more about magic.'

* * *

All three of them talked for another couple of hours, Sirius flirting shamelessly with the woman. Remus watched him in amusement but also took some time to look at Tash.

'She's pretty,' he thought, then saw her smile. 'Gorgeous smile. Cute freckles across her nose. Beautiful eyes. A bit of a package. Wish she had her hair down.'

She'd taken her coat off a little while ago and he couldn't help but notice she seemed toned and fit and … undeniably hot. He could see the gun bulging under her shirt and was surprised at how much that turned him on.

'Or is it her ass that's doing it for me?' he wondered, watching it when she stood up to take her coffee cup to the sink.

He shook off his lustful thoughts. Sirius had obviously set his sights on her - Remus didn't stand a chance. Azkaban had been cruel to his friend, but he was still a good looking man. Not that Remus wasn't. He just didn't have Sirius' charm to go along with the looks.

'I'm going,' she said and both men stood. 'Thank you for your honesty. It's a relief to know that I'm really not crazy. Well, not as crazy as I thought I was.'

Remus smiled at her and she moved over to him. 'It was nice to meet you, Remus Lupin,' she murmured softly, surprising him by kissing him on the cheek.

He felt himself flush and cleared his throat. 'Feel free to drop by anytime,' he found himself saying and she smiled.

'I might take you up on that,' she said. 'I'm curious about your world. Thank you.'

She turned to Sirius who puckered his lips playfully. 'Do I get a good night kiss as well?' he asked.

For a moment, she stared at him then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him hard and fast on the lips before pushing him away.

'Hmm, not as good as I suspect you think you are,' she said with a cheeky grin and Remus snorted in amusement, seeing Sirius turn red.

'You should give me another chance,' he told her when he recovered his voice and she smiled.

'Who said you won't get one?' she retorted, pulling her coat off the chair and giving them a wave.

'See ya, boys,' she called, leaving them both grinning in amusement and a little turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed and put alerts on this. Love to hear from you ALL!!**

* * *

Chapter Three

It wasn't until two weeks later that they saw Tash again. She turned up on their doorstep while Harry and Sirius were out, smiling at Remus when he answered her knock.

'You _did_ say to call by anytime,' she said a little defensively when he looked surprised.

Remus smiled and stood aside to let her in. 'I did,' he agreed, startled by how pleased he was to see her.

'Jeez, why am I attracted to the wrong women all the time?' he thought, leading her through to the sitting room.

He always seemed to want women he couldn't have - Lily Evans, his best friend's girl and his first crush; Nymphadora Tonks, who returned his affections for a while but soon moved onto a man closer her age - Charlie Weasley; not to mention the numerous women he developed crushes on that preferred Sirius and saw him as a way to get closer to his friend.

It looked as if Tash was joining the ranks when she asked, 'Are Sirius or Harry here?'

'No,' he said, taking her coat, annoyed by how disappointed he was that she'd asked about his friend.

When he got closer, he frowned, peering at her face. 'What happened to you?'

She had a bruise discolouring her cheek and a long cut near her hairline.

'Hmm?' she asked, distracted by the moving portraits that were waving at her. She wasn't sure what to do so smiled at them then turned back to Remus.

'Your face,' he said, indicating the injury. 'What happened?'

Tash raised a hand and touched the bruised area lightly. 'Raid,' she told him with a rueful smile. 'On a crack house. They didn't appreciate the interruption.'

His frown deepened. 'Held at gunpoint, bashed in a raid,' he said in a low voice, throwing her jacket over the back of a chair. 'What _exactly_ is it that attracts you to police work?'

She chuckled and sat down, Remus sitting opposite her. 'I'm very accident prone unfortunately,' she told him. 'I always seem to have some kind of injury.'

She crossed her legs, her skirt riding up a little, and he almost groaned at the sight of her thigh.

'It's been a bloody long time since you were this close to a woman's legs,' his body reminded him, his cock twitching a little.

'Did you want to see Sirius?' he asked and she looked quizzically at him.

'Isn't it possible I came to see you?' she said and he felt himself flush a little.

'It's just…you asked about Sirius…' he stammered and she smiled, letting him off the hook.

'Relax, Remus,' she said softly then indicated her face. 'I had the day off because of this so I thought I'd take you up on your offer to come back rather than clean my flat. No ulterior motives to seduce a wizard. Although, if you're willing…?'

Her smile was cheeky and he couldn't help a laugh. 'I'm offering a drink,' he told her, standing up and hoping his semi hard on wasn't noticeable under his robes. 'We've got some Muggle stuff or do you want to try some wizarding concoctions? I warn you: some are a bit potent.'

Tash grinned. 'I'll take a non alcoholic anything,' she said. 'Surprise me.'

Her eyes dropped a little and her smile broadened. 'Surprise me _again_,' she corrected herself and he couldn't help a little groan of embarrassment.

She'd noticed the activity her legs had caused, creating even more havoc in his body. 'Back in a minute,' he mumbled, hearing her chuckle softly as he left the room.

* * *

He grabbed them a Butterbeer each, taking a few moments to try and force his body to behave. After several deep breaths, he went back to face her, noticing those chocolate brown eyes dropped again and her mouth twitched, but she didn't mention his previous condition. His own eyes shifted to her injury and he frowned again.

'I could heal that, you know?' he told her and she looked surprised.

'Heal it?' she asked and he nodded.

'There's a spell and potions that can be used to heal injuries,' he said, sitting down next to her. 'I could make that disappear in a few seconds.'

She made a little noise of disbelief but shook her head. 'As much as I'd love to see that,' she said. 'I think my colleagues would be a little suspicious if I was black and blue one day and healed the next.'

She cocked her head at him and said, 'Do you have doctors and hospitals like my world?'

Remus nodded and for an hour, they talked - Tash asking questions and Remus answering and explaining. She was particularly interested in Harry's job and Azkaban prison, her eyes narrowing when he mentioned that Sirius had spent time there.

'He's a criminal?' she asked and Remus hastily shook his head and told her about James and Lily Potter, Sirius' false imprisonment and his subsequent "death".

'It took years but, once the war was over, the Ministry revealed the Veil wasn't death - it was a kind of suspension,' he said, trying to explain that which he didn't fully understand himself. 'They were studying ways to suspend life and Sirius got in the way. But now he's back and he's been completely cleared.'

Her forehead was creased as she listened and she curled her legs up underneath her. 'He's been through hell, hasn't he?' she murmured, surprising herself by how readily she was accepting everything this man told her as truth. There was something about him: an integrity, an honesty that made her believe everything that came out of his mouth.

Remus nodded in agreement. He watched her take another sip of Butterbeer and lick her lips.

_Nice lips._

'This is good,' she said, looking down at the bottle then back up at him. 'So…you've told me all about Harry and Sirius, and the drama in their lives. What about you? What kind of hell have you been through that left you with scars like those?'

She waved a hand at his face and he stiffened. 'Um, I'm… I have an….affliction,' he stammered, not quite sure what her reaction would be. He reached into his pocket and gripped his wand, ready to Obliviate her if she responded badly. 'I am a Dark Creature. A half breed.'

He saw her gaze run over him then she looked directly into his blue eyes. 'I don't see a tail,' she teased gently. 'And I've been looking pretty carefully at that specific area.'

He smiled grimly even as his body stirred again. 'No,' he said, his voice low. 'You won't see that until the full moon.'

Her face paled a little - even Muggles knew what kind of creature legend said came out at the full moon.

'Are you telling me you're a … werewolf?' she asked. To her credit, her voice didn't shake at all and she managed not to react when he nodded.

She just stared at him for a minute then said, 'Tell me about that.'

* * *

He did - telling her about getting bitten when he was a toddler and his transformations which, for years, had left him a snarling, angry beast.

'There's a potion now,' he told her, watching her closely. Her face hadn't changed from its calm mask since he'd begun talking. 'I still change and it's still painful but it's not a full transformation. I turn into a wolf - a regular wolf - and I keep my own mind. It's just my body that changes now and I usually just sleep through. Sirius keeps me company.'

Tash was silent for a moment then asked, 'Wouldn't you hurt a human in that form though? Even a wolf can bite.'

'Pads…Sirius…is an Animagus,' he told her. 'He can turn into a dog whenever he likes.'

He watched her and had to smile. She must be a fantastic poker player - her face hadn't moved at all, not even a muscle twitch. Again, she stared at him, brown eyes probing his blue ones. It was a full minute before she looked away.

'So, the scars are self inflicted,' she asked , her eyes lowering to his chest. 'Can I see them?'

Remus bit his lip then nodded, swiftly unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. Tash shifted, sitting on the couch next to him then parting the sides of his shirt herself.

'Shit,' she murmured softly, her forehead creasing now that she saw the mess that was his chest. 'I thought mine were bad.'

She touched a particularly long scar lightly and he tried to hide his shiver at the contact. He pulled his shirt back together and hastily buttoned up again.

Tash looked up at him. 'Can't you remove the scars?' she asked. 'If you can heal wounds, can't you get rid of them?'

'These are cursed scars,' he said quietly. 'They can't be removed.'

She nodded, looking at his buttoned up shirt. 'Life must be difficult for you,' she said softly. 'I assume that…dark creatures aren't amongst everyone's favourite dinner guests?'

He smiled. 'No,' he agreed. 'We're not.'

He hesitated then said, 'What about you? Are you ok? I won't be offended if you run away screaming…'

'I have faced drug dealers, child molesters, wife beaters, an armed robber and even a murderer, Remus. A werewolf? Piece of cake,' she told him, sitting back and lifting her drink to her lips.

Remus tried not to laugh. 'Tash, most of the wizarding world consider me quite frightening…'

'Hmph!' she said dismissively, swallowing her mouthful of Butterbeer. 'I'm far more terrified of my mother. You want to see something scary? Cross her path in a full menopausal flight…Jesus! Give me a werewolf any day.'

He couldn't help his laugh now, seeing her smile broadly back at him. 'Thank you, Tash,' he said and she made a dismissive noise, her cheeks turning a little pink.

They drank in silence for several long seconds then he asked, 'What scars do you have?'

'Want to see?' she asked with a raised eyebrow then before he could answer, she lifted her shirt to her shoulders, revealing her bra with polka dots all over it.

Remus knew his face must be glowing red but he dutifully tried to see past what were pretty amazing breasts to look at the scars she'd mentioned. They weren't anywhere near as bad as his but there were quite a few scattered across her breasts and stomach. More than there should be even for an accident prone person.

'How…?' he asked.

'Car accident,' she told him, pulling her shirt back down. 'There are more…I could show you them if you show me _all_ of yours….'

She slowly, teasingly, pulled up the hem of her skirt a little but he shook his head fast. 'That's fine,' he told her hurriedly, despite wanting nothing more than to rip that skirt right off of her. 'I get the idea.'

Tash giggled at his now flaming red face and took another drink.

Tash watched him drink as well and asked, 'So, you guys have any girlfriends?'

Remus choked a little on his Butterbeer but recovered quickly. He looked over at her and nodded. 'Harry has a girlfriend,' he told her. 'Ginny.'

A slow smile spread across Tash's face. 'I think we both know I wasn't asking about Harry, Remus,' she said and a muscle in his jaw leapt.

'No,' he answered then tried to clear his suddenly tight throat. 'No girlfriends. Sirius dates but never settles down with one woman and…well, werewolves don't date a whole lot.'

'You don't like dating?' she asked, misunderstanding him.

He chuckled. 'Women tend not to like dating a man who turns into a beast once a month,' he told her, surprised when she laughed.

'You ask my partner what I turn into once a month,' she joked. 'He'd probably take a werewolf over me.'

_Partner._

He'd assumed from the obvious flirting that she was single, and was disturbed by how disappointed he was that she wasn't.

'Does he know that you're visiting a houseful of wizards?' he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 'Your partner? He can't be too happy about it?'

She cocked her head again, looking puzzled for a moment then she smiled. 'My _work_ partner. Andrew. My very _gay_ work partner,' she told him. 'I'm single. Extremely single, and I have absolutely no intention of being anything else - ever.'

'You don't want to get married?' he asked, thinking this was probably the perfect woman for Sirius. 'Have a husband? Kids?'

'Can't think of anything worse,' she mumbled, finishing her drink. 'Trapped in a dingy flat with one man and screaming babies for the rest of my life. No way. Not for me.'

'What if you meet the right guy?' he asked and she smiled.

'Don't tell me you're a romantic?' she teased. 'Destiny? Soul mates? There is no such thing, Remus. I meet guys all the time that are the right guy - for a night. I don't believe there's a match for everyone. No one man could be that perfect.'

Remus gazed at her, seeing the tiny sliver of vulnerability she tried to hide in her very pretty eyes.

'What did he do?' he asked softly and she frowned at him. 'Whoever it was that hurt you so badly?'

Tash stared at him, her lingering smile fading, then looked away. 'Where's your bathroom?' she asked lightly.

He waved towards the downstairs bathroom and she left the room, leaving him thinking he'd just blown any chance he'd had with her.

* * *

'What's up, Moony?' Sirius asked five minutes later as he came through the living room door with some bags of food.

'We have a visitor,' he said. Sirius' mouth opened to ask who just as Tash walked through the door.

It had taken her a few minutes to compose herself in the bathroom. Remus had hit a nerve: a very raw, exposed nerve that she tried to keep protected behind carefully constructed walls. But he'd just walked right on through her shields as if they weren't even there. She felt strangely drawn to the brown haired man and was unnerved about the unusual feeling, desperately wanting it to go away.

'Well, hello,' Sirius said with a grin, glancing over at Remus before turning his attention back to Tash. 'Nice to see you again, Tash.'

She smiled. 'You too,' she returned, then Remus spoke.

'Would you like to stay for dinner, Tash?' he asked but she shook her head.

'No,' she told him, her face turning a little pink. 'Thanks but I should get going.'

'But I've only just got back,' Sirius complained. 'I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet.'

Tash smiled at his whining and picked up her coat. 'Why don't you walk me out, Sirius?' she said, thinking she may have just hit on a way to rid herself of her unwelcome emotions. She turned to the other man and smiled.

'See you again, Remus,' she said softly and he nodded.

'That'd be nice, Tash,' he said and was surprised to see her fading flush deepen again. She turned and Sirius followed her out of the room.

'How would you like to go out for a drink with me one night?' he asked when they reached the front door.

She pulled on her coat and smiled. 'Sure,' she said and he grinned.

'Tomorrow night?' he suggested and she nodded.

'Alright,' she agreed then suddenly grasped the front of his shirt and kissed him.

It was fast: hard and hot but Sirius was ready for her this time. He held her head in his hands firmly and responded, pressing her back against the door as their mouths moved hungrily on each other. His tongue searched urgently for entry and she allowed it, her own fighting with his for control of the kiss.

With a strength that surprised him, she turned them around, slamming him back against the front door. Her body pressed hard into his and Sirius' hands moved to her ass, rubbing her over the ridge of his rapidly growing erection. Tash moaned as she lifted her leg, wrapping it around the back of his legs to bring her body into more satisfying contact with his pelvis.

Tash pulled away abruptly, pushing herself off him. Sirius stared at her, a little stunned by what had been a fucking amazing kiss.

'Better,' she said, her voice a little strangled but her grin wide and cheeky. 'You've got potential.'

He let out a breath of laughter then moved so she could open the door.

'Meet you here tomorrow at seven?' she asked and he nodded.

He watched her walk down the block then turned to see Remus looking at him.

Holding up his hands in defence he said, 'Don't look at me like that. She started it - I thought it was polite to just go along with it.'

'Yeah, right,' Remus muttered, annoyed that he was so bothered by the heated kiss he'd just witnessed. 'Sirius the victim.'

He turned away. 'Come on. Those groceries won't unload themselves.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are all enjoying this one. Thanks for all the reviews, and for everyone who had put alerts or favs on this, I'd love to hear from you (I'm not too subtle.)**

**THIS CHAPPIE IS FOR EVERYONE WHO WROTE THE WORDS "POOR REMUS" OR THE LIKE ON THEIR REVIEWS! :-) LOVE YA ALL!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Remus made himself scarce the next night before Tash got to the house, going to visit the Weasley's with Harry. He was distracted all night, his mind imagining in all too graphic detail what Sirius and Tash might be doing at that moment, causing Molly to ask several times if he was alright.

It was late when he got back and there were two glasses and a couple of empty bottles of mead on the kitchen table as well as dinner plates. Obviously, Sirius and Tash hadn't made it out of the house. Remus sighed as he picked up the plates and took them over to the sink.

He'd thought he felt a connection with Tash yesterday but her subsequent kiss with Sirius made him think he'd imagined it. He sighed again. He should be used to this by now - Sirius got the girl and he got to clean up. He heard movement upstairs and his jaw tightened as he scrubbed the counter top harder.

'Maybe I should go have stayed at Molly's,' he thought.

There was a more than fair chance Tash was upstairs with Sirius and he was sure he didn't want to go up there and listen to them fucking all night.

'I wish he'd learn to put up Silencing charms,' he muttered then jumped when he heard a voice.

'Were you talking to me?'

He turned around and saw Tash frowning at him.

'No,' he said, his stomach twisting when he saw her. 'To myself. Bad habit.'

She smiled and his knees went weak. 'I do it all the time. They think I'm mad at work,' she confided, coming into the room. 'You shouldn't have tidied up. That man is too used to people running around after him.'

Remus couldn't help his smile. 'You're a good judge of character,' he said and she giggled.

'I'm a cop,' she shrugged. 'I would have been dead ten times over if I wasn't, particularly as I seem to have a knack for getting myself into trouble.'

She leant back against the wall, watching him tidy up.

'Let me see if I get it right - Sirius is a guy who will never be tamed by a woman. He'll never really stop looking for the next best thing. I don't know if that's because he's afraid to commit or if he thinks he doesn't deserve someone's love. Bad childhood maybe. Parent's didn't love him enough now he doesn't see how anyone else could.'

Remus was impressed. 'You've pinned him,' he said with a nod.

Tash smiled, a little sadly, Remus thought, then looked at him. 'He's not that hard to work out. I know someone a lot like him,' she said softly. 'But you, however….you are harder. You wear your affliction like a shield to keep people at arms length. You are fiercely loyal to your friends, but put their needs and desires ahead of your own. You struggle to accept that someone might like you or want to be with you because you're a nice, attractive guy.'

Remus' jaw clenched. She'd hit too close to the truth for comfort. 'Good guess,' he said lightly, turning to wash the glasses out. 'Did you two have a nice night?'

'Oh,' she said, flushing a little. Damn. She'd forgotten about Sirius. 'Yes, it was nice. Sirius was showing me some of the portraits. I was going to the bathroom when I heard you talking to yourself.'

She pushed herself off the wall and smiled at him. 'You're very easy to talk to,' she said. 'I don't usually get distracted so easily.'

'There you are,' Sirius said as he walked into the room then saw Remus.

'Chatting Remus up? You little minx - you think you could handle two at once?' he teased.

Remus shot him an admonishing look but Tash smiled, a speculative expression on her face that made both Sirius and Remus stare at her, smiles fading.

'Why not?' she said with a shrug after several seconds. 'I don't mind. I quite fancy you both.'

She turned from a surprised but delighted looking Sirius to look at a stunned Remus. 'It's up to you guys,' she told him with a smile. 'I'm not a threesome virgin, if that makes your decision any easier. But I don't have time tonight. I'm tired and I've got an early start tomorrow. Walk me out, gorgeous.'

She smacked Sirius on the leg then smiled at Remus. 'Think about it,' she said, brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

Sirius walked her out, taking time to give her a thorough good night kiss and, to Tash's astonishment, somehow got two of the buttons undone on her shirt and copped a feel, before he walked back into the kitchen.

'You've _got_ to say yes,' he said immediately as Remus opened his mouth to put forth his objections. 'Moony, do you know how often a woman suggests a threesome? _Never_. It usually takes months of serious begging or hours of serious drinking to convince her.'

'It might still take you months of begging to get _me_ to agree,' Remus mumbled and Sirius frowned.

'Come on, Moony,' he said. 'You like her. I know you do. I saw the way you were looking at her ass. And she obviously likes you - she wants to fuck you.'

'You don't know me at all if you think that argument will persuade me,' Remus muttered, walking past his friend and walking up the stairs.

'Just think about it,' Sirius asked, stopping him. 'We've done it before….'

They had, many years ago, but…

'Not with someone I like,' Remus thought, surprised at himself.

He'd only known Tash for a little while and he was surprised by how much he did like her already. She was far more Sirius' type than his own but there was something about her… Behind that tough exterior, she had a vulnerability; a softness that he suspected she didn't let many people see. He'd caught a glimpse of it - just for a second - but that little peek had been enough to make him want to try and tear down those walls and delve deeper.

He sighed and nodded. 'I'll think about it, alright?' he told him and Sirius nodded, figuring it was the best answer he was going to get right now.

* * *

Remus _did_ think about it and was still thinking about it when he heard his name called a few days later in a Muggle store. He'd gone out for some space, Sirius was driving him insane, and he was trying to decide between chicken or some dodgy looking fish for dinner when he turned around and saw Tash.

'Hi,' she said, smiling at him.

She was in a uniform today and his breath caught as his cock hardened immediately.

'Fuck, she looks hot,' he thought, knowing instantly what answer he'd give Sirius when he got home. God help him, but he wanted her.

'H…hi,' he said, stumbling over the words a little, distracted by the fact blood was rushing out of his brain at a speed that made him dizzy. She mistook his inability to speak as horror at what she wearing.

'Yeah, I know,' she said ruefully, looking down at herself. 'Attractive, huh? I was last in CID so I'm first back into uniform when they need someone.'

'Tash!' another uniformed officer called from the doorway, juggling two takeaway coffee cups and a paper bag.

She waved impatiently. 'Alright,' she called, then turned back to Remus.

'It looks good on you,' he said and she grinned.

'Told you you were a nice guy,' she said. 'This doesn't look good on anyone.'

He chuckled and she bit her lip, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. 'I'm glad I ran into you. Look, I didn't mean to mean to embarrass you in any way the other night,' she said in a low voice. 'With my comments about you or my…suggestion. I have boundary issues sometimes.'

'It's fine,' he said, looking down at his shoes. 'I, um, didn't give Sirius an answer yet.'

'Take your time,' she said, her face going red. 'Just forget it if you don't want to…it's not everyone's cup of tea and well, you don't have to fancy me just because I'm female…'

'It's not that,' he said, hastily. 'I…fancying you is not the issue, Tash.'

He was bright red now as well and he took a breath. 'I was going to tell him I'd do it. If you still wanted to.'

The corner of her mouth turned up and she struggled to hold back her grin. 'I do still want to,' she admitted. 'I fancy the hell out of Sirius and…I like you. Not that I don't fancy you as well…or that I don't like Sirius…'

She rubbed her forehead and for the first time she looked ruffled.

'God, I'm ballsing this up,' she muttered then jumped when her radio squawked into life.

She turned away a little as she answered then listened. The other officer was also listening and waved to her, tossing the coffee's into the bin. Tash nodded then quickly muttered into the radio before turning back to Remus.

'I have to go,' she said, looking a little harassed. 'Um…look, would you like to get together tonight? Maybe get something to eat?' She handed him her card from her pocket. 'If you do, meet me outside the station later.'

'I'd like that,' he said with a smile, looking down at the card then back at her. 'I'll see if Sirius is available...'

Tash smiled at him as she walked backwards towards the door. 'I didn't invite Sirius. I invited you. '

'Aren't you and he dating?' he asked and she shook her head.

'We've had dinner once, Remus,' she said quickly. 'That's all it was. Seven o'clock, alright?'

He murmured an agreement and she grinned. 'See you then,' she called, then turned and ran to the waiting car.

Remus watched as it took off, siren on, and smiled.

* * *

He was glad Harry had bought him some Muggle clothes for Christmas. He'd never worn them, he never went anywhere where he needed to wear them, and now he stood in front of the mirror after dressing in the khaki trousers and sky blue shirt, frowning at his reflection.

'You look a bit overdressed for a quiet dinner at home,' Harry smirked, looking at him from the doorway of his room.

Remus spun around: he hadn't heard Harry come home.

'Oh, hi. What's the time?' he asked, worried he'd lost track of time and Harry looked at his watch.

'6.45,' he told him, then looked him over. 'Are you going out?'

Remus nodded then sat on his bed to pull his shoes on. 'With….?' Harry encouraged and Remus laughed.

'Just a friend,' he told him, then stood up.

He wasn't sure why he didn't tell Harry he was seeing Tash. He just wanted to keep it to himself for now. He'd asked Sirius, quite casually, this afternoon about he and Tash and his friend had insisted she was a free agent.

'We both are,' he said, flicking over the page of the newspaper.

'Should I tuck this shirt in?' he asked now, turning to frown at himself again. The clothes weren't his usual tattered grey and brown baggy garments. They were nice - the colour suited him and they fit better than his second hand stuff.

'Nope,' said Harry who looked him over. 'It's meant to stay untucked. Hang on.'

He disappeared and Remus ran a comb through his hair again then put on some cologne.

'Shit,' he mumbled, wondering why he was so nervous.

This wasn't a date - not really. Tash was seeing Sirius as well and had made it clear she wasn't interested in anything remotely serious. Harry reappeared with a brown leather jacket.

'Your coat doesn't go with what you're wearing. I'm sure Sirius won't mind you borrowing this,' he said with a grin. 'I've made it a little longer for you.'

Remus thanked him and pulled it on. 'Ok,' he said. 'Thanks. I should go.'

'Have fun,' grinned Harry and Remus smiled.

'I'm sure I will,' he said.

* * *

Tash had finished her shower at the station and brushed her hair out, pulling it back loosely with a clip so the unruly black curls looked a little neater. She thanked whatever God it was that made her put on a skirt and a blouse instead of jeans and a t-shirt this morning (forgetting it was because she hadn't done any washing all week), then begged some make up off one of the uniformed officers.

'This isn't a date,' she reminded herself, using a little mascara and lipstick only. 'He turns me on, that's all.'

So why did she feel so damn jumpy?

She let out a breath then grabbed her bag, leaving the dressing room and joining some of the other officers leaving the station.

'You going to slum it with us a bit longer, Tash?' one of the PC's said, winking at her. 'Coming for a drink?'

They pushed the front doors open and Tash hesitated, looking around. 'Um, actually, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend…'

Then she saw him, standing near the road. He smiled and Tash couldn't stop her own from spreading across her face.

'There he is,' she said to the man. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

She waved good bye then walked quickly over to where Remus was waiting, irritated by the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

'Hi,' she said and he murmured a greeting, nerves making him shake a little.

'Um, I got you this,' he muttered, uncertain as to whether the white rose was a good idea now. He handed it to her and shrugged. 'Hope you like flowers. Some people don't…'

She looked a little strange and he kicked himself. 'Not ok?' he asked with a sinking heart.

'No, it's lovely. I…I don't think anyone's ever given me a flower before,' she said softly. 'Thank you.'

Remus' heart leapt back into his chest and started to beat faster. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to both hide the evidence of what her smile did to him and to stop himself from reaching out to touch her as he desperately wanted to.

'Where did you want to go?' he asked and she grinned.

'Do you like Italian?' she asked and he nodded. 'Do you mind walking?'

* * *

They walked a couple of blocks, talking about her day and the call she'd taken while they'd been talking earlier.

'A domestic,' she said with a sigh. 'Husband beating up his wife but when we tried to intervene she gave us a mouthful about minding our own business. It wasn't the first time uniform's been called out for them and it won't be the last. And you wonder why I don't want to get married.'

He glanced over at her and frowned. 'Not all marriages are like that, Tash,' he told her. 'My parent's had a great marriage. My friends Arthur and Molly have a wonderful relationship, as does their son with his wife. It doesn't have to be so awful.'

'I think this job makes you a bit jaded about relationships,' she admitted. 'We get called out to so many jobs where apparently happy couples are violently arguing about money, or exes, or their kids. Do you know how many times I've heard "_but he really does love me_" from a woman whose partner had just beaten the living shit out of her?'

She shook her head and stopped. 'I'm happy with my life the way it is. No strings, no commitment, no disappointment. We're here.'

He was startled out of his thoughts and looked at the little restaurant. 'I don't have a booking but they usually manage to find me a table,' she said, taking his hand and opening the door. 'Remus. No more talking about my work tonight. Alright?'

He agreed and they walked into the cozy eatery, the manager greeting Tash warmly then seating them straight away.

'You never have to call, DC Walker,' he said cheerfully when Tash apologised for not calling ahead. 'And you don't pay here.'

'Oh yes I do,' Tash said straight away. 'I can't take freebies, Jo. You know that.'

He waved his hand. 'Who would know?' he said. 'You'll eat the evidence.'

Tash smiled but said firmly, 'Make sure I get a bill, please.'

He shook his head. 'You saved our Angela. We owe you…'

'Jo, I did my job,' she said, turning pink.

'What did you do?' asked Remus, curious now.

'Nothing,' Tash said but Jo interrupted.

'Angie's husband, may he rot in hell, had a knife to her throat,' he told Remus. 'My daughter would have been killed but DC Walker got the knife away from him. She nearly…'

'Jo, you have customers waiting,' Tash said loudly and the man took the hint, leaving them with a little bow.

'You saved his daughter?' Remus said, slightly in awe of the woman sitting opposite him.

Tash looked pained and stared at the menu steadfastly. 'It wasn't that dramatic,' she mumbled. 'Jo's prone to exaggeration. We said no more work talk, remember? So, how do you like the restaurant?'

She wanted to change the subject and Remus went along - for now. 'It's nice,' he said, looking around. 'Do you come here often?'

'Mmm,' she said, passing him a menu then concentrating on her own. 'They do a fantastic seafood pasta. I am so hungry.'

They looked over the choices then ordered. They talked over dinner about the wizarding war that happened just over a year ago, Remus telling her about his role in it.

'I remember how bad things were around then,' she mused, a frown marring her pretty face. 'Murders, assaults. It was so dreary and miserable.' She looked at him. 'You lost a lot of friends?'

He nodded and she reached over the small table, taking his hand in hers. 'I'm sorry, Remus,' she said softly and he closed his fingers over hers.

Heat crawled up from their joined hands to spread through their bodies. Startled by their reactions to the simple touch, they were both relieved and annoyed when the waiter bought their coffee's over, breaking the moment and their hold on each other.

* * *

After the bill was paid, they walked slowly back to the police station where Tash's car was parked. Remus slid his hand into hers as they left the restaurant and Tash linked their fingers together.

'I like you, Remus,' she said suddenly and he smiled.

'I like you too, Tash,' he said and saw her grin.

'This is my car,' she said, pointing her keys at a white little hatch.

'I had a really good time,' Remus said, not wanting to let go of her hand just yet.

'So did I,' she said, looking up at him. 'Thanks for my flower. It's beautiful.'

The words were out before he could stop them. 'So are you,' he murmured then he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers - just for a second or two but, when he pulled away, Tash put her hand on the back of his head and drew him back.

Their lips touched again, parting a little this time. Remus caught her bottom lip between his and sucked on it lightly, enjoying her tiny moan and the feel of her hand sliding into his hair. She tasted so sweet and her lips were so soft - he couldn't help himself from tasting her more thoroughly, dipping the tip of his tongue quickly between her lips. He heard her intake of breath, felt the tightening of her fingers in his hair, then she was gone.

His eyes opened and he looked at her, for a moment able to see the confusion and vulnerability very clearly on her face. Then she blinked her suddenly darker eyes, and it disappeared.

'I should go,' she told him, her husky voice the only sign that she'd felt anything even close to what he had. 'I've got a couple of days off after tomorrow. Maybe we could all get together then.'

His hot body cooled a little at the reminder that she was interested in Sirius as well but he nodded.

'There's usually someone home,' he said softly. 'Just call around when you want to.'

She nodded but hesitated before getting into her car. 'I really had a very good time, Remus,' she whispered and he smiled.

'I'll see you soon, Natasha,' he said and she grinned.

'Yes you will,' she promised with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh! The contraceptive conversation. Uncomfortable. **

**As we are not witches or wizards, the use of a condom is essential. _If it's not on, it's not on, kids!_ **

**That's the public health message over with. Read the story!**

* * *

Chapter Four

'Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Tash?' Sirius asked the next day, frowning at Remus.

Remus shrugged, still unsure himself. 'I don't know,' he mumbled, picking at his sandwich. 'I guess I just didn't know what was going on. Whether it was a date or just friends or whether she'd be talking me into the…thing.'

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Harry wasn't nearby. It wasn't time for the Auror to be home yet but sometimes he was early and this wasn't a conversation he wanted the younger man to overhear.

Sirius stared at him. 'Moony, do you like her?' he asked gently. 'If you want her, I'll back off. I'll tell her I'm not interested…'

Remus shrugged and pushed the sandwich across the table towards his friend. He'd lost his appetite. 'I don't know,' he said again then stood up. 'She's nice but not really my type. She's far more suitable for you.'

'You still want to do this three way together?' he asked and Remus nodded.

'Sure, why not?' he agreed, more flippantly than he felt. 'She's as hot as hell and obviously very willing. It's been a while, Pads, and I think it's time to break the drought.'

He turned and left the room, leaving a surprised Sirius at the table. Remus didn't talk so bluntly about women usually. He only ever pretended to be blasé when he was really confused and uncertain.

'He must be _really _conflicted about this,' Sirius decided, giving him some time alone as he cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

Remus lay down on his bed, staring unseeingly into the canopy. He'd come away from his evening with Tash more confused about how he felt than he had been before. He liked her. _Really _liked her, and it bothered him more than it should that she was getting involved with him _and_ Sirius, and that she had no intention of even considering any kind of relationship other than a sexual one.

'That kiss,' he thought, sighing a little. 'Everything would have been alright if I hadn't have kissed her.'

Every part of his body had been on fire from that one little kiss and he'd been sure that she'd felt it too. How could she not have? But when she pulled away from him, she'd talked about the arrangement between the three of them.

'I want her to myself,' he muttered. 'That's the problem.'

But it looked as though if he wanted her, he'd have to share her.

'And I _do_ want her,' he thought with another little sigh.

* * *

Tash spent most of her first day off cleaning her flat - which, as usual, took a bit of doing.

'I really need to be more organised,' she muttered, throwing a pile of dirty clothes into the washing machine and pressing buttons to turn it on. 'Wish I was a witch. Then I could just wave a bloody wand.'

Or it would be just as handy to have a wizard for a boyfriend.

The treacherous thought streaked across her mind and she frowned.

'Boyfriend,' she scoffed out loud. 'What the hell do I need one of them for?'

Remus face swam into her head but she pushed it out just as quickly as it had appeared.

'He's cute and nice and very much _not _my type,' she told herself, running some water in the kitchen sink. 'I've got enough hassle in my life without him adding to it.'

She couldn't deny, though, the reaction she'd had to their kiss the other night. Her entire body tingled - every nerve on alert and when his tongue had dipped momentarily between her lips….

Tash felt heat surge through her just at the memory and she exhaled sharply before slamming some dirty dishes into the sink and scrubbing them hard. She'd kissed Sirius a few times and, although he was damn good, Remus' kiss was in a whole different universe.

'I want _sex_,' she said to herself firmly. 'One night of what will most likely be fantastic shagging with a couple of guys that make me hot. And that is _all _I want. From the both of them.'

* * *

That evening, she was still trying to convince herself as she looked at the stairs of Twelve Grimmauld Place, stairs that were no longer invisible to her, thanks to Harry who'd cast a spell to allow her to see them. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door, smiling when Sirius answered.

'Hi!' he said brightly, grinning at her.

She mumbled a greeting then stepped inside, unsurprised when he pulled her to his chest and kissed her hard. It was hot and sexy and, when his tongue demanded entry to her mouth, she allowed it. Tash was used to being in control of her sexual interactions but so was Sirius, and he gave her a run for her money. It was more like a fight for supremacy than kissing sometimes, but, combative as it was, it was still as arousing as hell.

'Hi,' she said a little breathlessly when he let her go.

He chuckled and took her coat, admiring her cleavage in her low cut top. 'Are you here to see me or Remus?' he asked cheekily. 'Or both of us?'

'If we've got some privacy, both of you,' she told him and his grin broadened.

'Harry's staying with his friend, Ron, tonight,' he murmured, letting his eyes wander. 'So we have privacy.'

Tash smiled and he took her hand, leading her into the living room. Remus was reading and looked up as they came in, his face brightening a little when he saw Tash.

'Hello,' he said softly, standing up.

'Hi,' she replied with a smile, frustrated that her heart sped up a little when she saw him.

'For fuck's sake, Natasha, get a grip,' she told herself sternly. 'This little…crush…is ridiculous.'

'Tash is here to see the both of us tonight,' Sirius told him and Remus flushed, looking at his friend then back to Tash.

'Are you sure about that?' he asked and she smiled.

'I am,' she told him and he swallowed hard.

'Right,' he said, sinking back into his chair.

Sirius looked at him quizzically then said, 'I'll get us some drinks. Mead alright, Tash?'

She nodded and Remus said suddenly, 'Firewhiskey, Pads.'

Sirius glanced over at him, startled. Remus rarely drank, and certainly nothing much stronger than mead. 'He must be bloody nervous,' Sirius thought with a grin, going through to the kitchen.

Tash was thinking the same thing as she sat on the couch next to him. His tension was palpable. 'You don't have to do this,' she murmured and he looked up from his book.

'I know,' he said, lightly. 'I want to.'

'Do you?' she asked with a frown. 'You don't look too happy.'

Remus closed his book with a sigh. 'I guess I'm just not used to my first time with a woman I fancy including my best friend, that's all,' he muttered, looking at her. 'Particularly one with a…reputation…for his prowess in that department.'

'You're afraid he'll show you up?' she asked disbelievingly, trying to hide her smile. God, men were so sensitive. 'Remus, if that kiss the other night was anything to go by, you've got no reason to worry about whether you can turn a woman on or not.'

He was surprised he was so relieved by her words. She'd felt it too.

'Here we go,' Sirius said, carrying a bottle of mead and Firewhiskey in one hand and holding his wand aloft with the other, levitating three glasses.

'I still can't quite get used to seeing you do that kind of thing,' Tash said, eyes fixed on the floating glasses as they drifted down onto the coffee table.

Sirius poured the drinks, seeing Remus down his first quickly. They talked, Tash learning a little more about their world then she had a sudden thought.

'What kind of contraceptives do wizards use?' she asked, curious.

She hadn't thought to bring extra condoms, assuming that in a house with three men, one of them would have some. She only had one in her hand bag which was at least one too few.

Remus flushed and took a long pull at the drink, his third, whereas Sirius chuckled. 'Are we getting down to it finally?' he asked, putting his glass down on the coffee table. 'I thought we'd never get there.'

Tash giggled, finishing her second glass of mead. 'You won't be getting down to anything if you don't have any condoms,' she said firmly, setting her own glass on the table.

'Condoms?' Remus asked with a frown.

'Shit, don't tell me you don't have any?' she said in disbelief. 'Three men in the house and not one condom?'

'I think Moony was asking what a condom was,' Sirius said with a smile. 'You've never been with a Muggle before, have you?'

Remus shook his head and Sirius explained. 'It's this bit of plastic...latex or something, I think...that you put over your dick so when you come it catches your...'

'OK!' Remus said loudly, holding up his hand, a grimace twisting his lips. 'I think I get the picture. Sounds...practical.'

Sirius grinned then looked at an amused Tash. 'But the answer is no. We don't have any condoms. We use spells to prevent little accidents.'

Tash frowned now and bit her lip. 'Spells?' she said doubtfully. 'For pregnancy? And disease? I'm clean and I'm not going to risk changing that.'

Remus looked at her and felt a little panic. Was she going to pull out? He'd been still a little reluctant about this but now that he thought she might not go through with it…

'The spells are guaranteed - for pregnancy prevention and protection from disease,' he told her. 'They are one hundred percent effective if they're done properly.'

'Even on a Muggle?' she asked and he nodded.

'I promise, Tash,' he said softly. 'I wouldn't put you at risk.'

She bit her lip, still a little reluctant. 'You _really_ don't have any condoms?' she asked, looking from one to another and Sirius shook his head.

'I've used them but I don't have any,' he told her then stood up and stretched. 'Trust me, Tash. Neither Remus nor I have any kind of disease and we'll do the spells for you after. Twice if you like. Condoms are a pain, anyway, and the spells are much more effective.'

As he spoke, he walked across the room to stand in front of her. He took her hand. 'Tash, if you want to back out, that's alright,' he said gently, surprising her.

'No, I don't want to,' she told him. 'I'll trust that you two don't want to be daddys any more than I want to be a mother.'

Sirius laughed and Remus smiled, thinking that he'd actually love to be a father before he got too old. Thirty seven was getting on a bit to start a family. he suddenly wondered how much younger than him Tash was.

'How old are you, Tash?' he asked and she looked startled.

'You should never ask a woman that, Remus,' she admonished lightly. 'You might get a smack in the mouth.'

He chuckled and stood up. 'Should I guess?' he teased and she smiled broadly, happy he seemed to be in better humour now.

'Try,' she said, crossing her arms as she dared him.

Remus looked at Sirius who shook his head. 'No way,' he said, holding up his hands. 'I want to get laid tonight.'

Tash laughed and raised her eyebrow at Remus who looked a little more reluctant now.

'Come on,' Tash urged. 'Can't back out now, Lupin.'

He chuckled then let out a breath. 'Thirty?' he asked tentatively and she grinned.

'Lucky guess,' she muttered. 'I just turned the big three oh.'

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and put his face against hers. 'Come upstairs and we'll give you an belated birthday present,' he suggested and she nodded then looked back at Remus.

'Coming?' she asked, her eyes revealing a little of the well hidden fragility that drew him to her.

He nodded and took her offered hand. Sirius smirked and grasped the other hand as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

**A/N: I KNOW! EVIL! I'M PURE EVIL!**

**But this chappie was too long with the sex. Don't worry. It'll be worth waiting for. I swear on my Dark Lord Lucifer's head. I'll update tomorrow, barring IP issues.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this was posted so late - site must be having trouble. I wasn't being an evil cow by making you wait - I swear! Hang onto your hats guys! A whole chappie devoted to sex.**

**WARNING: A little boy on boy - nothing massively graphic but if that makes you uncomfortable, grit your teeth and just jump over that part (though why you'd WANT to...?)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Sirius took them to his room, looking briefly at Remus. 'Alright?' he asked and he shrugged, not really caring where they did this.

Tash was distracted as she looked around at the moving photographs, smiling at one of the teenaged Marauders.

'That has to be Harry's father or uncle,' she murmured, looking at James Potter.

'His father,' Remus confirmed, seeing Sirius shrug his shirt off.

Remus stayed near the door, feeling a little awkward. Sirius was much better at starting these things so, ever practical, he turned and locked the door, putting a Silencing Spell on the room - just in case Harry decided to come home after all. Taking a calming breath, he put his wand on a chair, toeing off his shoes as he glanced over at Tash.

He watched as Sirius put his hands on Tash's shoulders and turned her to face him, kissing her without any preamble. Tash seemed surprised by his haste but soon her arms rose to curl around Sirius' neck as she responded to the urgency of his lips. Even with the unpleasant envy twisting in his stomach, Remus could feel his body reacting to the sight of the two kissing heatedly in front of him.

Sirius slid his hands up over her hips, letting them slip under her shirt, and Tash's hands stroking down his bare back. Remus saw one fall away and reach out, as she wrenched her lips from Sirius' to look at him, holding her hand out to him. Taking it, he let Tash draw him to her. Sirius was busy kissing down her neck so Remus took advantage of her free lips, lowering his face to hers, holding eye contact with her until their lips met.

'The other night wasn't a fluke,' he realised, as a powerful tremor shook him. Their lips had joined softly but as she let little moan slip out, his lips parted and they kissed with growing heat.

'Holy shit!' Tash thought, the kiss robbing her of all ability to reason.

This was better (or was that worse?) than the other night - this time the kiss grew, making Tash both want to get as far as possible away from him and never want to let him go. Sirius felt her leaning into Remus and looked up, watching them for several moments, his breath catching.

'Fuck, they are hot together,' he thought, the chemistry between the two obvious.

When he started to feel left out, he moved away, tugging on Tash's hand. 'Bed,' he said softly as they broke their kiss.

* * *

Sirius led her to the large four poster bed, Remus following them. Sirius sat down and grinned cheekily as he patted the mattress but Remus wanted to kiss her again so, gripping her chin he, once again, claimed Tash's lips.

Sirius watched them again for a few moments, smirking a little. Remus took a lot longer to get into this kind of thing and once he did...there was no stopping him. But he'd never seen his friend so hot so soon.

They'd done this before - when they were much younger, a lot drunker and the two of them ended up experimenting with each other almost as much as they had with the woman involved (what was her name?). They weren't gay. Remus was definitely hetero, curious but only willing to experiment in this particular context - the situation and his relationship with Sirius, allowing him to drop his inhibitions a little.

Sirius, however…well, he'd known for some time now that he was attracted to men as well as women, although Remus was the only man he'd ever been in bed with. He was curious, very curious, about what sex would be like with another man but there was no way he was asking his friend to fuck him, no matter how drunk or horny they were. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make Remus do that.

Tiring of watching and hungry to get involved, Sirius stood up again and grasped the back of Remus' shirt, pulling it over his head. He heard his friend make a noise of complaint when he had to stop kissing Tash.

'You _are _supposed to be sharing,' he retorted, making Tash laugh softly.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt but Remus put his hands over hers. He tugged the shirt up and over her head himself, biting his lip when he saw the black lace bra pushing her breasts up high.

'Jesus,' Sirius muttered, shifting his hands to her jeans, undoing the button then sliding the zip down.

She fell back onto the bed and raised her legs high, grinning at him. Sirius laughed and he and Remus grabbed a leg each and stripped them down her legs.

'You've done this before,' she said, catching onto how comfortable they were around each other - even half naked and very aroused. 'Together.'

They glanced at each other then Remus nodded, his face turning red. 'Once,' he admitted.

She grinned and sat up, leaning back on her arms as she watched Sirius grin and Remus blush. She couldn't help but notice Remus' eyes roaming over her and she felt hot under his gaze.

'So, maybe I asked the wrong questions when we met,' she said with a smirk, feeling an urge to suck in her stomach as Remus' eyes remained fixed. 'Maybe I should have asked if you were curious not gay.'

'We fooled around a little,' Sirius admitted. His eyes slid over her admiringly. 'But there's only one body I'm interested in right now and it ain't Remus'.'

'I'm insulted, Pads,' Remus muttered and Sirius laughed, falling onto the bed next to Tash.

He pulled her closer, kissing her heatedly. His hands shifted to his pants and he undid the fly, wriggling out of them quickly. Remus also took off his pants, leaving them all in their underwear. He moved to lie on the other side of her body, kissing her neck, letting his tongue stroke over her delicate skin. He heard her moan and scraped his teeth over her pulse point, sending a jolt through her whole body.

Sirius' mouth moved as well, pressing open mouth kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. Unspoken, the two of them mirrored each other's movements and travelled the same path over her body. After they gave her neck thorough attention, Remus' hand to stroke up her thigh as Sirius undid the front clasp of her bra, kissing the valley between her breasts.

'Fuck, you've got amazing tits,' he ground out hoarsely then took a nipple quickly into his mouth, making Tash bite back a gasp.

Remus groaned as well, pressing his lips to her rounded flesh before sucking her other nipple deep into his mouth, circling his tongue around the hard nub then biting it gently. Tash moaned loudly and squirmed beneath them, a hand moving to each of their heads, tangling in their hair.

She wasn't used to being so passive but, with both of their mouths inching their way over her body, she couldn't think; couldn't get a message to her body to do something other than lie boneless under their ministrations. She _had_ done this before but she recalled doing a hell of a lot more work than she was doing now.

She felt Remus' mouth creeping over her stomach while Sirius' tongue did delicious things to her breasts, her nipples painfully hard. Remus' lips left her stomach for a moment then she felt him touch the skin on the side of her hip lightly.

She bit her lip, knowing what he was looking at. Her teeth sank deeper into her lip when she felt his hand stroke tenderly over the puckered skin he'd found. She clenched her jaw to try and force back the wave of emotion that swept through her. He was so gentle. She wasn't used to gentle.

Sirius' mouth moved now, his tongue tracing a path from her breasts to her belly button, circling the indentation as his hand also moved to her leg, stroking slowly up from her knee. Remus pushed her legs apart insistently then shifted his mouth to the inside of her thigh, his finger slipping under knickers. His finger brushed over the crease of her sex, making her shiver then he pulled the lace aside as his lips inched higher.

Tash frowned and grasped his hair, stopping him from doing what she suspected he was about to do. She didn't let anyone do that to her - her body was her own. If she let someone perform that most intimate act…it'd be like handing over possession of her entire being - and she hadn't met the man who was worth her doing that.

Remus looked up, silently questioning her and, when she shook her head, he nodded and gave her a little smile, disappointed but he wasn't going to pressure her. He pushed himself back up her body, seeing Sirius' mouth headed in the same direction his had been.

'Pads,' he said softly then shook his head when he looked up.

Sirius glanced over at Tash, seeing the 'No' in her eyes, then smiled.

'Your turn then,' he said softly, leaning down and kissing her hip quickly.

* * *

He put his thumbs under the elastic of her knickers and pulled them down. 'Hey!' he exclaimed, seeing the small Chinese symbol tattooed on her hip. 'Nice. What's it mean?'

'Strength,' she said, taking note of the irony when she heard how weak her voice was. But Remus' eyes were on her, dark and hot as they devoured her and she felt pinned under his gaze.

Sirius threw himself down onto his back and stripped his boxers off fast.

'Do what you will,' he told her, flinging the boxers away dramatically. His joviality broke the moment and Remus looked away, unable to stop his chuckle when he saw Sirius' dramatic pose.

Tash laughed as well and rolled over, kissing him as she flung a leg over him, straddling his legs. Maybe she should concentrate on Sirius - Remus was making her feel far too many unfamiliar and unwelcome emotions for comfort. She focused her attention on the man below her and her mood lightened when she saw his mischievous smile.

'Hmm. Not bad,' she teased, unashamedly checking him out and Sirius looked a little offended that she hadn't fallen into raptures at the sight of his member.

'Well, it's what you do with it that really counts, isn't it?' he retorted and Tash grinned.

'I look forward to you showing me exactly what you can do with it,' she murmured then kissed him hard.

As her mouth moved over his jaw, she couldn't help her eyes slipping over to Remus, who was watching them, eyes fixed on Tash. The corner of his mouth turned up in a quite predatory smile as he let his eyes move languidly over her body then back to her face, knowing she was watching. His smile grew when he saw her shiver then blink as she turned her face into Sirius' neck. There was a hell of a spark between them - and it was getting to her.

Tash was frustrated with herself and bit Sirius not so gently, making him growl appreciatively.

'Are you planning on taking those boxers off?' she asked Remus, still concentrating on Sirius' neck. She couldn't help it - she wanted to see him.

He chuckled at the way she couldn't meet his eye but lay on his back and yanked the boxers off. He looked over at Sirius again and saw Tash's mouth moving over his chest. She looked over at him as she flicked the other man's nipple with her tongue. Her eyes moved down and an eyebrow rose. 'Wow,' she mouthed grudgingly and he grinned making her smile as well.

'You gonna help me here?' she asked out loud, curious as to how far he and Sirius had gone together last time.

Remus hesitated: he'd been a lot drunker last time they did this and he hadn't liked that girl anywhere near as much as he did Tash. Was it going to put her off if he and Sirius fooled around?

'For Christ's sake, Moony,' Sirius grumbled impatiently. 'It's not like it's the first time.'

Remus sighed and nodded, joining Tash. 'Aren't you going to kiss me first?' Sirius teased and Remus pinched his nipple hard, making Sirius yelp.

'I haven't had enough booze to make me kiss you yet,' he retorted and Sirius laughed, sitting up and grabbing his friends head, kissing him fast while Tash's hand found his cock, and stroked and making Sirius bite Remus' lip.

'Fuck, Pads,' he complained, pulling away and sucking on his now bleeding lip.

'That's the plan,' Sirius breathed, falling back when Tash's lips worked their way over his stomach.

Remus felt a hand crawl up his leg and was surprised to see it was Sirius'. He met his friend's eye just as his hand closed over his cock. He groaned, despite the slight awkwardness he felt. Sirius must have sensed it, sitting up and kissing him lightly.

'I won't do anything you don't want,' he said softly and Remus nodded, letting out a sharp breath when Sirius squeezed his cock.

'Shit,' he murmured and Sirius grinned.

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius hard - not the softness that he'd had with Tash. This was Sirius - and it was rough and hard and fierce - and although he preferred kissing women, it was surprisingly arousing to be able to be so carnal; so fierce and not worry about being too rough. The dark haired man's hand lifted to weave through his friends hair and he moaned when Remus' hand rose to circle his nipple.

As their tongues battled, his fist tightened around Remus' dick and he fell back to the mattress, taking Remus with him. The werewolf pulled away a little, his hips shifting to try and encourage Sirius to get a move on then sighed when he realised Pads wasn't going to move his hand until he asked him to.

'Fucking tease,' he muttered and heard the other man chuckle. His own hand moved to wrap around Sirius' and showed the other man what he wanted, his hand falling away when his friend picked up the motion.

'Move closer,' Sirius told him, then closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath when Tash's mouth took him. He continued to stroke Remus, moaning a little as her tongue circled the head of his cock.

When he heard Remus groan as well, his eyes opened again, seeing the werewolf watching Tash. As he looked, he saw Remus reach out and run his hand from the woman's hip, up her spine and into her hair, making her moan a little around his dick. Vibrations shot through his cock and Sirius bit his lip. He saw Remus' eyes had moved to where Tash's mouth was sliding up and down his erection (and doing a very good job too). He stopped wanking Remus and the other man looked at him with a frown.

'You want me to?' Sirius asked, inclining his head to Tash.

Remus was surprised. They'd jerked each other off last time but to ask his friend to put his mouth on him…

For a long moment, he was tempted but he shook his head. The morning after could be a bitch and he sensed if they stepped over this line, their relationship wouldn't be the same again. Sirius smiled and nodded his understanding, then stroked him long and firm, making Remus hiss.

* * *

Tash mouth was busy but her eyes were fixed on the two men and she was getting hotter as she watched them. She could feel heat and moisture gathering between her legs and it was getting hard to ignore. She released Sirius' cock with a pop, making him cry out in complaint, and threw herself down on the bed.

'Jerk him off,' she said to Remus who, seeing the desire in her eyes, did as she asked, grasping Sirius' cock, wet from Tash's mouth, and stroked it firmly.

He saw her pressing herself rhythmically onto the bed, her face getting pinker as her breathing quickened.

'Touch yourself,' Remus ordered, voice harsh with desire. She looked at him and he reached over, pushing her legs apart roughly.

'Now,' he demanded and she felt heated drops of desire and lust pooling in her belly.

She liked this more forceful Remus as much as the gentle man who touched her scars so tenderly earlier.

She slid her hand between her legs, pushing a finger inside her now achingly wet body and groaned, quickly adding another. Remus ' jaw tensed as he watched and Sirius' eyes snapped open. He moaned when he saw her and sat up, gripping Remus' hair hard. Knowing what he wanted, this time Remus met him halfway and they kissed hard and fast while their hands moved on each other's cocks. Remus' eyes opened, watching Tash as Sirius snogged him until the animagus pulled away and grabbed Remus' wrist, stopping his motion.

'Tash,' he mumbled, and she could see the need in his eyes as he looked at her.

He moved quickly, kissing her hard and fast and she gasped when she felt his finger stroke between her legs, brushing over hers.

'I need you now,' he muttered urgently against her lips and she nodded.

'Let me go on top,' she whispered and he nodded, rolling back off her, beyond the point of caring and just wanting to sink inside someone hot and soft. She got to her knees and kissed Remus, who wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

'And what plans do you have for me?' he murmured, tongue flicking her bottom lip.

Tash moaned softly and rubbed herself over the hot erection she felt against her hip. She heard him suck his breath in at the friction and smiled a little.

'You want to be inside me too?' she asked, mouth still on his and he looked startled.

'You sure?' he asked, pulling back a little and she nodded.

He kissed her hard and grinned then got off the bed, returning with his wand. 'Trust me,' he told her when she looked at the stick.

He stood behind her and cast a lubrication spell, hearing her gasp a little when the cold, wet sensation spread through her ass. Sirius, who'd been waiting impatiently, perked up once he saw what Remus was doing. He sat up as well and looked at his friend.

'Since we're both going in, Moony,' he said with a grin. 'Front or back?'

'Jesus, you're a charmer, Sirius,' Tash muttered then felt Remus kiss her shoulder blade.

'Do you care who goes where?' he asked softly, sliding his hand around her body and between her legs as he pressed his body against hers. She moaned a little when she felt his finger slip inside her then again when he added another, pumping them in and out of her. His stiff prick slid in between her legs, rubbing over her slick slit.

'N..no,' she mumbled, then realised she did have a preference. She wanted Remus where she could see him. She frowned a little but, when his thumb flicked at her clit, she lost all conscious thought as her eyes fluttered shut.

Sirius caught Remus' eye and raised an eyebrow. Remus lifted his chin, trying to tell the man he wanted to be in front. Sirius twirled his finger in the air, indicating they that should swap and Remus smiled, nodding quickly.

Unaware of the silent communication between the men, Tash felt Sirius move, taking Remus' place behind her as the other man lay down. His hand had slipped out of her and she moaned at the loss. Remus was relieved this had worked out so well. Sirius had wanted to be in her ass and he'd really wanted to see her while she rode him; watch her face as she came.

She opened her eyes and Remus smiled at her. Suddenly, for the first time tonight, she was unsure - this man made her feel things she didn't want to feel and she was reluctant to give him even more of a hold over her. His smile faded when he caught the flash of uncertainty and he sat up, shaking his head at Sirius to get him to wait.

'Tash,' he said softly, catching her chin in his hand. 'If you want to stop, just tell us.'

She pushed the second thoughts away. 'I want to do this,' she told him and, after gazing at her contemplatively for a moment, he nodded as well.

She pushed him back onto the mattress, making him grin. 'Sure I don't need condoms?' she asked.

His hands slid up her legs to cup her ass as he murmured, 'I'm sure. I'll look after you, Tash.'

* * *

Leaning down to kiss him, she slid her leg over his hips, feeling his hands grip her ass tight. The tip of his weeping cock nudged her entrance and she felt a wave of lust sweep through her. He was big, not freaky big, but big enough to have her trembling in anticipation. She slowly slid down, biting her lip hard as Remus cock slid inch by delicious inch inside of her. Remus groaned as her body clenched around him then his stomach twisted when he heard her contented sigh as she took him to the hilt.

'Lie down,' Sirius whispered, startling her a little but she did as he asked, pressing her lips to Remus' hard.

He ran his hands up her back and held her face, refusing to let her kiss him roughly. He softened their lips, teasing her and flicking his tongue lightly over hers it as Sirius slid inside her ass with one thrust.

Tash jumped and made a little noise, but was surprised and grateful that whatever Remus had done had left her with sensation but little pain or discomfort - only a slight burn.

'Tash? Alright?' Sirius asked in a strangled voice.

She nodded and he moved, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, letting out a moan at the tight fit of her body around his. Remus could feel him moving and pressed up into Tash as well. Her heat threatened to overwhelm him and he closed his eyes as he fought to hold on to his rapidly fraying control.

'Oh my god,' she breathed tremulously, unable to even draw in air for several seconds as all the sensations of the two men moving inside her hit hard.

Remus' hands rose to her breasts, cupping the heavy globes as his thumb teased her nipples. She moaned and her own hands slid up his chest to pinch his hard nubs, making him gasp.

All three quickly found a rhythm and soon were moving in sync. Sirius slid his hand around to stroke her clit , his mouth moving hot and fast over her neck, leaving red marks all over the pale skin. Remus shoved himself up, kissing her quick then dropping his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, his tongue lapping at it. All of the sensations were too much for Tash.

'Fuck,' she cried, her release slamming hard into her and she grabbed a handful of Remus' hair.

Sirius echoed her curse as her muscles tightened, squeezing his cock hard and almost forcing his climax from him. He thrust another couple of times as he came hard into her back passage, his breath coming in pants as he pressed his face into her shoulder. Remus' face tensed and he dragged Tash's face to his, kissing her hard as he also exploded, holding her hips tight as he moaned against her lips and pushed up into her one last time.

Breathing heavily, he fell back onto the bed, taking Tash and Sirius with him and he grunted at the weight on him.

'Get off me, Pads,' he muttered, struggling for breath.

Sirius made a noise of complaint but pulled out of Tash's body, collapsing onto the mattress next to her with a loud groan. Tash went to lift herself off Remus as well, but his arms came up around her and he held her to him.

'Don't,' he whispered in her ear. 'Stay there. Please?'

Tash's chest tightened but she lay back down, relaxing into his embrace.

Her eyes closed tight. 'God, I am in _so_ much trouble,' she thought, unaware of the exact same thought running through Remus' mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Keep 'em coming - more hot werewolf sex in coming chappies. Promise. In the meantime, enjoy some canine fun with Sirius. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Remus felt Tash shiver as she lay on him. 'Are you cold?' he asked softly but she shook her head.

'God, this is too intense,' she thought, starting to panic as she felt him all around her, the feel and scent of him surrounding her, suffocating her. 'This is too much. I have to get the hell away from him.'

She pushed herself up a little and, before he could object, she slid off his chest.

'Is there a bathroom up here?' she asked quietly and he nodded.

'Next door,' he told her and she stood up, snatching up her underwear as she went.

Remus watched her with a frown. She'd kept her face averted but there was something in her voice…

'She alright?' Sirius asked, sitting up and looking at Remus. He'd heard it as well.

'I don't know,' he said, biting his lip.

'You think she's regretting this?' the dark haired man asked and Remus shrugged.

'God, I hope not,' he murmured

Sirius was still for a moment then said, '_That_ was fucking incredible.'

Remus was distracted from his thoughts for a minute and he looked at Sirius. 'Yeah,' he agreed, with a little smile. 'Yeah it was.'

Sirius stood up, pulling his boxers on. 'I'm going to get some drinks,' he said. 'I'll be a little while - if you and Tash want to talk about anything.'

Remus frowned slightly, not sure whether his friend was being tactful or cowardly, and Sirius grinned. 'Come on, Moony,' he wheedled. 'You know you're better at that stuff than me.'

Remus nodded with a grim smile and watched Sirius leave. Remus pulled his boxers on as well, sitting on the edge of the bed just as a underwear clad Tash reappeared.

'Hey,' he said softly and she gave him a closed mouth smile.

'Hi,' she replied, picking up her shirt. 'I didn't realise it was so late. I should get going. My car's in the shop so I've got to find a cab…'

'Tash,' he said softly, reaching out and taking her hand. 'We didn't want you to regret this.'

'I don't regret it,' she insisted. 'It was...amazing. I just…I don't spend the night. Ever.'

'Or let anyone have too much of you,' he said softly.

'Damn her,' he thought in frustration. 'She's backing off. She's running away.'

She frowned, pulling her hand out of his and tugging her shirt over her head. 'This was sex, Remus,' she said, her frown deepening when she heard the slight catch in her voice. 'That's all. I'm sorry if you thought it was more than that.'

Bending over, she picked up her jeans, but he snatched them out of her hands. 'Remus,' she began but he said, 'You want me to do the spells, don't you?'

She stopped then nodded. He reached for his wand and pointed it at her, mumbling an incantation. He lowered it then uttered a cleansing spell, hearing her intake of breath when the stickiness disappeared.

'That's a handy spell,' she murmured with a reluctant smile and he reciprocated, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her lace covered ass.

'Why are you running away?' he asked softly.

She opened her mouth but he interrupted. 'Don't tell me you're not. You don't need to take a cab, I can take you home. I'll apparate you - it'll take a few seconds. So... what excuse will you offer now?'

'Remus…' she said in exasperation and he shook his head.

'_Do_ you regret it?' he asked, pushing her and she shook her head.

'No,' she said softly. 'I don't. It's…. I can't…'

'It's not just me, is it?' he said quietly, his breath speeding up. 'You feel it too. We have a connection…'

She pulled away and grabbed her jeans from his loosened grasp before he could stop her. 'We have great sexual chemistry,' she told him, pulling her jeans on. 'And that's it.'

'Tash,' he said, standing up but she grabbed her bag.

'Tell Sirius goodbye and I'll catch up with him in a few days,' she said as she walked quickly towards the door.

'And what about me?' he asked, his voice louder now with frustration, and she stopped, hesitating before she turned back towards him.

'I…I don't think it would be a good idea if we saw each other again,' she told him, unable to meet his eye. 'Not like this. I think you might be making this into a bit more than it is. I don't do relationships, Remus. And I don't think you're the type of man who can do casual. It was…it was fantastic but…it _was_ just sex.'

She bit her lip then murmured a goodnight before walking out.

* * *

Remus closed his eyes, trying to fight down the hurt he felt.

'Rejection,' he thought, standing up and picking up his clothes. 'You'd think it would hurt less the more it happened.'

He went to his own room and pulled on a t-shirt. Normally, he would have showered but…he wanted to keep her scent on him for a little while longer. Feeling his cock sliding into her soft, wet body had been incredible. It had been a while for him - the last woman he'd been with had been a witch he'd met in the book shop about six months ago. They'd had one night together then she'd realised he was a werewolf. Needless to say, he never saw her again.

But, tonight with Tash, he'd never felt that before with anyone. That sense of...completion. It hadn't been an overreaction because it had been so long. There was an emotional connection between them as well as the physical one and he'd been sure she'd felt it too. Her eyes changed - no matter how firm that mask was, those beautiful, expressive brown eyes gave her away.

'God,' he muttered, clenching his jaw. If he breathed in hard enough, he could smell her perfume on him. Spicy, tangy. Cinnamon and citrus. 'Maybe I should shower. Get rid of her completely.'

But it felt like a loss just to consider it so he stayed there, breathing in that scent, feeling a pang with each inhale.

There was a soft knock on his door and Sirius poked his head in.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his face concerned.

Remus nodded and Sirius frowned. 'You really like her, don't you?' he said and Remus shrugged. 'Moony, you should have told me. I would have backed out of tonight…'

'It was just sex,' he told him, trying to hide his disappointment. 'Tash made that clear from the start. I read a bit too much into it. She said she'll catch up with you soon.' He saw Sirius' mouth open to object.

'I'm fine with it, Pads,' he said softly. 'She wants you. It's not like we were together and you've moved in on her. We hardly know each other. It's fine.'

Sirius nodded, recognising the finality in his friend's voice, and said good night. leaving Remus to what was bound to be a sleepless night.

* * *

Tash was trembling when she fell into her own bed, feeling close to tears - something she hadn't felt for a long time.

'Show some backbone,' she mumbled, rubbing hard at her face. 'Don't be such a girl.'

Sighing, she pulled her clothes off, leaving her knickers on and tugging a t-shirt over her bare breasts. Remus may have cleaned up the more uncomfortable evidence of their night, but she could still feel their lips on her, particularly the burning path up her thigh that his mouth had blazed. Sirius had been wonderful, he knew how to turn a woman on, but Remus had set her alight. She could still feel his touch, his lips on her breast, his kiss - slow and deep as he throbbed inside her - and his warmth flooding her as he moaned softly into her mouth. A renewed ache began in her body and she gave herself a shake.

'I don't want a relationship,' she told herself firmly. 'Relationships mean pain - emotional and physical pain. Just ask your mother.'

Tash didn't like remembering her childhood - memories of screaming, beatings, police visits, well meaning teachers and social workers didn't make for a pleasant recollection.

Her alcoholic father beat her and her mother and, for as long as she could remember, her house had always been full of her father's screams of rage and the sound of her mother begging, punctuated by the flashing blue lights that accompanied the police when the neighbours couldn't hear their televisions over the arguing anymore.

Her father was always regretful after and her mother always forgave him, desperately wanting to believe his promise that it would be the last time. She hated seeing the pitying look in the eyes of the police officers (regular visitors) when they looked at her, and the resignation in their voices when they asked, yet again, whether her mother wanted to press charges. The woman always refused: her father had never spent one night in jail for hurting them but there had been plenty of nights in hospital for Tash. She had lied to Remus. The fading scars that littered her body weren't from a car accident - they were from the pane of glass her father threw her through when she was thirteen. And still, her mother did nothing.

Tash never wanted to need a man like that - so badly that she'd put up with anything to keep him. She'd never had a serious boyfriend, preferring one night stands to having to deal with the problems a relationship brought. She chose men who were interested in the same thing she was - physical release then a quick escape. Refusing to turn into her mother, she never gave a man the chance to get close enough to hurt her like that.

Her father had done her one favour though. It was his abuse that inspired her to join the police force, determined to try and do some good; to put men like him behind bars. She'd moved slowly in her career compared to others. She'd been in uniform since she was a nineteen year old probationer until six months ago when she was accepted into CID. She got a lot less contact with domestic abuse cases now - but after nearly ten years of dealing with it and making very little difference, her idealistic views were tarnished and she was ready for a change.

She sighed, rolling over and trying to get comfortable; trying not to feel him in her; smell him on her. What was it about Remus that was breaking down her carefully constructed defences? Was it the attraction of the unknown - because he was a wizard? Was it that, under that mild exterior, he was a dangerous guy; a werewolf? Was it just curiosity about him?

'That's not it,' she mumbled with a frown.

She wasn't attracted to him like that. It _was_ physical but…she liked his gentleness, his kindness. She liked that she could talk to him; have fun with him. He was thoughtful and understanding.

'Too understanding,' she frowned.

After just a few get togethers, he walked right on through her walls as if they were water. He knew her - too well already and the thought of letting him get closer scared the living hell out of her.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, she and Sirius saw each other several times, each time he came to her place after dinner for a quick shag then she sent him packing.

'Can't I stay?' he complained when she kicked him out late one night. 'You wore me out.'

'Nope,' she said, stretching. 'I like to keep my bed to myself, thank you very much.'

He chuckled as he did up his belt then looked over at her, taking a moment to admire the body he'd gotten to know pretty well.

'Why don't you come to mine next time?' he asked, not really caring where they fucked but wanting to see her reaction.

She'd been casually insistent that they end up at her place after each date, citing that it was much easier for him to travel than her. But he suspected the truth was that she didn't want to see Remus, or let Remus see them together.

'Cause my bed's more comfortable,' she retorted quickly, smiling but not quick enough to hide her slight frown. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed.

'I think you are amazing, Tash,' he said softly, putting his hand on her leg. 'And I enjoy the time we spend together. I don't want anything serious but I also don't want to be a distraction for you because you can't be with my friend.'

Tash sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms. 'You're not a replacement, Sirius. I told Remus I didn't think it was a good idea we saw each other again,' she said, curling her knees up to her chest. 'He wants more than I'm willing to give.'

Sirius chewed the inside of his cheek, staring at her. 'Remus…Remus is one of the most loyal and honourable people I know,' he said quietly. 'He and I have been through a lot and, no matter how big of a prat I've been to him, he's always stood by me. He likes you, Tash and I think you like him too. I don't want to get in the way of something happening between the two of you.'

'There won't be anything happening between the two of us,' she told him. 'I _do_ like him and…I would like to have him as a friend but there'll be nothing more. Because I do like him, I don't want to hurt him. I made myself clear about the other night - it was just sex - but he thought he saw more there. He can't do casual - which is an admirable quality. He's a better person than me. He shouldn't be punished for that by being forced to be in the type of situation he's not comfortable with. He should find someone who can give him what he wants.'

'Come to my place for dinner on the weekend,' he said, after a slight hesitation. 'Remus told me to ask you. He would like to see you again - just to say hello. He asked me to tell you he understands and that he'd like it if the two of you could be friends. We're having some friends over and we'd like you to be there.'

She was about to refuse when he said, 'Of course, if you're worried you do feel more for him, you won't want to come...'

Tash's forehead creased and, against every instinct that screamed no, she nodded, rising to his bait. 'Alright,' she said, biting her lip.

Sirius grinned and leaned over to kiss her. 'Great!' he said enthusiastically. 'Saturday. Seven o'clock?'

'Uh huh,' she mumbled, pressing her lips to his jaw before he pulled away.

She felt him smile then move so his lips were brushing over hers. 'Maybe I'm not as tired as I thought.'

'Mmm,' she said, then pushed him onto his back. 'Let me do all the work anyway.'

Grinning, he let out a soft, approving grunt when she straddled him, hands working on his belt and fly. As she got it open, he sat up and kissed her, shifting a hand to cup her breast. Tash moaned and her hand closed around his hard cock through his pants, rubbing firmly. He hissed and his hands moved to his pants, pulling them down enough to release his rock hard dick. His fingers slid between Tash's legs, sinking quickly inside her. She swore softly, making him chuckle.

'You're an evil man, Sirius Black,' she muttered, then bit his lip and giggled when he cried out.

Scooting forward, she let the head of his cock press against her slick heat, grinning when he groaned and tried to thrust up into her.

'Fuck it all, Tash,' he complained, then growled when her fingers rolled one of his balls firmly.

She laughed then sank down, taking him with one long, deep roll of her hips.

'Christ,' he whispered, then suddenly pushed her back on to the bed, needing to be the one doing the fucking.

He slammed into her, making her gasp then moan as he continued to pump hard inside her. His mouth bruised hers as he snogged her until she felt the unstoppable waves of climax overtake her, Sirius swearing loudly as his orgasm burned up his shaft and exploded from him, thrusting erratically as he rode the release out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he disappeared into thin air with a little pop.

'I hate it when he does that,' she mumbled then fell back onto the pillows, thinking about the upcoming dinner with Remus and his friends.

'Why did I agree to that?' she muttered to herself, pissed off she'd allowed Sirius to bait her.

She didn't want to be anywhere near Remus, yet she was drawn back with very little effort. She didn't want to be his friend; she wanted so much more than that.

'What am I doing?' she groaned then put her pillow over her face to muffle the scream of frustration she couldn't keep in any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews for this story, guys. I love you all (blows kisses and throws flowers). ****Enjoy this chappie. **

**Thanks to _Stormy322_ for your suggestion - as you can see, I rewrote and incorporated it. Thanks (this chappie was too short without it) Cheers, lovey, and I'll send you a pup as soon as _The Fleaks_ is tired of them. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY THE FLEAKS! If you would like to see what _The Fleaks_ got for her birthday, check out a one shot called "Happy Birthday!" Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was Remus that opened the door on Saturday, smiling when he saw her.

'Hi, Tash,' he said softly, opening the door wide for her to enter.

'Hi,' she murmured, stepping inside.

She handed him a bottle of scotch, Sirius having liked it when he tried it at her place. 'Muggle booze,' she said and his smile widened.

'Thanks,' he said, then asked to take her coat.

'Pads is through there,' he said, pointing towards the kitchen. 'Harry shamed him into cooking so I hope you aren't particularly hungry. It'll take forever and…well, he's not known for his culinary skills.'

Tash grinned then pushed some stray strands of hair off her face. 'Thanks for inviting me around,' she said as they walked through the house.

Remus stopped then grabbed her arm, pulling her into the living room. 'Look, I'm sorry if I read more into our…friendship than was really there,' he said in a low voice. 'I like you, Tash and, even if we can't be more, I enjoy your company and I'd like to stay in contact. Be friends? Particularly if you're going to be seeing Sirius for a while.'

'Sirius and I aren't dating,' she told him. 'We're screwing, but I would like to stay friends if we can, Remus.'

He looked a little taken aback by her description of hers and Pads relationship but smiled when she told him she'd like to be friends. He decided after Sirius had been out with Tash a couple of times that he could suck it up, be an adult and stop sulking about losing a girl he quite liked to his friend - again. It wasn't Sirius' fault Tash preferred to be with him and he did like her. He'd rather be her friend than nothing at all.

'Come on, then,' he said, shifting out of the way. 'Let's go and see what damage Sirius has managed to do to a chicken.'

* * *

The kitchen was overflowing, laughter and teasing hitting them as they walked in. Sirius grinned and wandered over to give her a kiss then begged for her help with dinner.

'No way, Tash,' Harry called, guessing what Sirius was whispering to her. 'If he's asking for help, don't do it. He was bragging that his talents know no bounds so now he has to put up or shut up.'

Tash laughed at Sirius' exasperated face then gasped as his hand slid over her ass, pinching her before going back to the bench.

'Remus,' he said. 'You'll have to introduce Tash around. I'm far too busy.'

Remus chuckled but did as he asked.

Harry had invited Ginny and his friend's Ron and Hermione for dinner once Sirius accepted his cooking challenge, and Remus asked Bill and Fleur Weasley and Bill's brothers Percy and George. Unbeknownst to Remus until fifteen minutes ago, Fleur and Sirius had organised a surprise for him - a blind date - to be played out in front of all his friends.

'Some mate you are,' he'd muttered to Sirius who had just laughed and admired the blonde woman's ass.

'You've got to admit it could be worse,' he'd retorted. 'She's pretty good looking.'

She was attractive - she just wasn't his type. Blonde, blue eyes, pretty in an obvious sort of way: too much make up, hair too stylized, clothes too tight.

'Actually, she was Sirius' type,' he realised.

She seemed nice enough, though, and Remus was nothing if not polite. But still, despite the fact he hardly knew the woman, and even though he and Tash had no relationship, he hesitated before introducing her.

'And this is, um…'

He panicked for a moment. 'What the hell is her name?' he thought desperately. 'Damn it. The minute Tash walks into the room I can't remember my own bloody name, let alone complete strangers'.'

'Jenny,' he said, the name suddenly coming to him. 'Jenny is... a friend of Fleurs'.'

Tash said a polite hello but had heard Remus' hesitation. She was good at spotting people who were hiding things and Remus wasn't telling her something.

'Shit,' she realised as he took the vacant spot next to Jenny. 'She's his date.'

Jealousy twisted her stomach painfully and, as she sat in one of the two chairs left, she once again cursed her decision to come tonight.

'Why the hell didn't I consider that he'd have a date?' she thought, pissed for allowing herself to get into this situation. 'He's a great looking guy. Of course I'm not the only one who finds him incredibly attractive.'

She tried to check out the woman surreptitiously. 'Hmph!' she thought nastily. 'A bit obvious isn't she?'

Fluffy. That's what the woman was. Blonde and cute and sweet and fluffy. 'Everything I am absolutely not,' she sighed.

She shifted her gaze away when she saw Harry looking at her, admonishing herself for her mean spirited thoughts about the woman.

She felt a kiss being pressed to her head and Sirius plonked himself down next to her. 'So,' he asked, his lips close to her ear. 'What do you think of Remus' date?'

She turned her face towards his then let her lips brush his cheek. 'I've been distracted by the sight of your ass in that apron,' she fibbed softly. 'Maybe we could try and slip away…'

He grinned, going in for a kiss when George said, 'Sirius, is the oven supposed to have smoke coming out of it?'

'Shit!' he swore, running and opening the oven which was belching thick black smoke. Remus pulled out the now burnt chicken and threw it into the sink while Sirius sucked up the black smoke with his wand, trying to ignore the loud laughter echoing off the walls.

'Who wants pizza?' Harry said with a smirk, standing up and grabbing his coat.

* * *

They ate the pizza around the table, George and Sirius flirting with Tash, who giggled and cheekily responded. Percy, upon discovering Tash was a Muggle, regaled her with lectures about Wizard and Muggle relations, much to Sirius' amusement.

'I've already taught Tash all she needs to know about wizard and Muggle relations,' he smirked, winking at Remus, who fought down his envy to smile at his friend.

His own date was very talkative, telling him all about her job in a book shop which he, at first, thought was a hopeful sign but then she went on to tell him how much she hated all those 'dusty old books that make me sneeze'.

Then she told him about her cat - he now knew more than he'd ever needed to know about felines and their digestive issues as well as having completely lost his appetite. He'd been watching Tash through the evening from beneath his eyelids; saw her flirting with George, laughing at something he'd said.

'She's beautiful,' he thought, his chest aching a little. 'But when she smiles - it's like heaven.'

He sighed then saw Hermione watching him watch Tash. He smiled at her before he looked back at his date and tried to concentrate on what she was now saying about her hair.

He chanced another quick look back over at Tash a minute later, unable to help himself. He could now see Sirius' hand sliding up high on her thigh then tried not to laugh when Tash reached down and bent his finger back to get him to remove it, making him yelp in pain but withdraw his hand. This time, Remus was caught looking by both Ginny and Hermione, who were staring at him interestedly as he watched Tash and Sirius.

'These kids are far too observant,' he thought to himself, then busied himself collecting empty pizza boxes as the others talked

Harry and Bill were curious about the Muggle police force and asked Tash all about her job, horrified that police officers were sent out with few weapons.

'If you'd had a gun the other day, you wouldn't have needed my help at all,' Harry mused with a frown.

'Who said I needed your help?' retorted Tash with a raised eyebrow. 'I've been in worse situations and come out smiling.'

Sirius chuckled but Remus frowned, recalling a scar he'd seen on her side the other night. It was different to the others that were scattered over her body: ragged and obviously deep. He wondered now whether she'd gotten that on the job.

He collected some plates to take to the sink, hearing Sirius invite everyone through to the lounge for a few more drinks. Tash, Harry and Hermione offered to help with the dishes but Remus sent them into the lounge, insisting he'd clean up fast then join them.

Once they were gone, he took his time. Seeing Sirius with Tash, even though they weren't being all 'coupley', was harder than he'd anticipated and he could do without it for a few minutes. Plus, he could use a break from hearing about Jenny's problems finding a good hairdresser.

'You really should accept help when it's offered. This is going to take forever.'

Remus closed his eyes for a moment then turned to face her. 'I'm a wizard, remember? I don't need help,' he insisted with a little smile. 'Just like you.'

Tash gave him a reluctant smile and handed him a glass of scotch. 'Touché. Thought you might like to try this before the others finish it off,' she told him. 'It's smoother than your whiskey.'

He took the drink, his hand brushing hers. He felt a little heat crawling up his arm from the brief contact and saw her cheeks flush.

'Damn her,' he thought, annoyed. 'I know she can feel this too. Why is she fighting it?'

He took a sip of the scotch and found he did like it, taking a bigger gulp. 'It _is_ good,' he said, smiling at her. 'Thanks.'

She smiled and looked down at the dirty dishes. 'Jenny seems nice,' she said softly and Remus' heart leapt.

'Yeah,' he said ambiguously, taking another sip of the scotch as he watched her.

'How…how long have you been seeing her?' she asked, still not meeting his eye.

'Not long,' he said, trying to sound casual even though his heart felt like it might just jump right out of his chest.

She was jealous. He'd experienced the emotion far too often not to recognise it in someone else. 'Did you like her?' he asked, deciding to torment her a little. 'Maybe she and I could double date with you and Pads one night?'

She looked up sharply, not hiding the 'never gonna happen' look in her eye in time. 'Sure,' she said casually. 'Finished?'

She indicated the glass and he nodded, handing it back and this time, made certain that his hand covered hers for an instant. His cock twitched, blood roaring from his pumping heart to fill the appendage. Tash went pink again then smiled and turned to walk out of the room, feeling his eyes on her as she left. She made a detour to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

'God, he does things to me and he isn't even trying,' she groaned, burying her face in a towel for a moment.

When his long fingers had brushed hers, all she could remember was the feel of them inside her; stroking her clit; arousing her beyond belief. She pressed her thighs together as she felt an ache begin between them.

'Shake it off, Natasha,' she told herself sternly before going back out to the others.

Typical of her luck right now, the only available spot was next to Remus and Jenny on the couch. He stood, prepared to move, but she shook her head, trying a joke.

'My backside isn't that big, is it?' she teased and he smiled as George made a comment about her 'very nice' ass.

Tash poked her tongue out at him and sat down, her leg brushing Remus' before she jerked it out of the way. She sat as far to the side as she could but they were still close enough to feel the heat coming off each other. Remus tried not to fidget and saw Sirius watching them closely with an indecipherable look on his face.

* * *

Finally, Percy, Bill and Fleur left, as did Ron and Hermione soon after, taking Ginny with them. Jenny was apparating herself home and Remus walked her to the door.

'It was an interesting night,' she said as she pulled on her coat.

He smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, Sirius won't be allowed to cook again anytime soon,' he said.

'I wasn't talking about him,' she said with a surprisingly astute expression on her face. 'I'm not sure why Fleur set us up when you are so obviously into someone else.'

Remus lost his smile and inwardly muttered a string of curses at his lack of subtlety. 'Was it that obvious?' he asked in a low voice, not bothering to try and deny it.

'Yes,' Jenny said with a smile. 'Equally as apparent that she likes you too.'

'I'm sorry,' he began but she waved a hand.

'No offence, Remus,' she said, kissing his cheek. 'You're nice and all, but you're not my type anyway. Good luck with her.' He smiled and waved as she left.

George was leaving his card with Tash and had told Sirius to take her to Diagon Alley soon to see his joke shop.

'Or, when you're tired of him, give me a holler,' he said with a wink, making her chuckle.

'I think you're a little young for me, George,' she told him but he shook his head.

'I'm _very_ mature,' he replied and Remus laughed as he walked back into the room.

'I don't think mature is something you've ever been accused of, George,' he said and the red headed man grinned as he waved good bye.

'I'm off as well,' Tash said, standing up and stretching, unaware of all three remaining men's eyes on her momentarily revealed midriff.

'Sirius, apparate Tash home,' Remus ordered, realising it was going to be near impossible to get a cab this time of night.

'Can't,' the man mumbled, leaning back. 'I'm too drunk. I'll splinch us both. You can stay in my bed, Tash. ' He leered lasciviously and she shook her head despairingly.

'That's big of you,' she said sarcastically. 'I'll be fine to make my own way home.'

Remus glanced at Harry who shrugged when he saw Sirius quickly shake his head at him. 'Sorry, I'm in the same boat as Sirius,' he admitted and Remus sighed.

'I'm not letting you walk the streets trying to find a cab at this time of night, Tash,' he told her, following her to the front door. 'I'll apparate you home.'

'I'll be fine…' she began but he frowned.

'Tash, I know you can look after yourself but as a police officer, do you really recommend women walk the streets alone at this time of night?' he asked. 'At least let me come with you until you find a cab if you won't apparate with me?'

She bit her lip then gave in. 'You just disappear and reappear at my place?' she asked warily and he nodded.

'It doesn't hurt,' he told her, grabbing his jacket. 'It's a bit uncomfortable, like you're being squeezed really hard but it's not painful.'

Tash nodded, tugging her coat on then stepping out onto the stairs with him, feeling him take her hand.

'Hold on really tight,' he told her then hesitated. 'It might be easier if…'

He let go of her hand and put his arms around her. 'Hang onto me,' he said again. 'I'm not sure what will happen if you let go. I've never apparated a Muggle before.'

She looked a little alarmed and put her arms around him as well, holding him flush against her body. Remus tried to focus on anything but the feel of her body in his arms, although he couldn't control his immediate physical reaction to her - a reaction Tash had to have felt.

She told him her address when he requested it and he concentrated on that, spinning slowly when it was the only thing in his mind. He felt her arms tighten as they disappeared then reappeared a couple of seconds later outside her door. She was struggling for breath and trembling, unprepared for the unfamiliar experience of apparating. Realising she was too shaky to stand alone, he left his an arm around her and fumbled in her bag with one hand for her keys, pulling them out and opening her front door. She was breathing more easily when he sat her down on the couch and went to get her a glass of water.

After a drink, she said shakily, 'Jesus, is it always like that?'

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back reassuringly, saying, 'No. The more you do it, the more comfortable it gets. I hardly notice the sensation now.'

She shook her head sceptically and let out a breath. After a few seconds, she looked over at him and smiled.

'Thanks,' she murmured and he smiled at her.

'That's alright,' he said softly, automatically reaching out to brush some strands of hair off her face.

Her smile faded and her eyes slid down to his mouth. Remus noticed and, casting aside his conscience and his better judgement, he leaned towards her and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back, not sure if he'd just blown any chance of being friends with her. She looked just as uncertain as she stared back at him. Her eyes met his and he found himself drowning. This time, it was Tash who moved, pressing her lips against his.


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T HATE ME!**

* * *

Chapter Six

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, her mouth quickly leaving his after only a second. She looked down, biting that luscious lip.

Remus cleared his throat and stood up, running a hand through his hair. 'No,' he said, his voice cracking. 'Um, that was my fault. Sorry.'

He hesitated for a moment then moved towards the door. 'I should go,' he muttered, shoving a hand in his pocket and reaching out for the door knob with the other.

'There's no need to tell Jenny about that, is there?' Tash said and Remus couldn't help a small smile.

'Jenny was my blind date for the evening,' he confessed. 'I didn't know she was coming tonight and I won't be seeing her again.'

'Oh,' she said, trying to look indifferent despite the relief that flooded her. 'Alright. As long as I didn't ruin anything for you.'

'No,' he said then turned back to the door.

'Remus,' she said softly, standing and moving towards him. He half turned to look at her and she opened her mouth, then closed it.

'Goodnight,' she murmured, seeming to change her mind about whatever she was going to say.

He gave her a tiny disappointed smile. 'Night,' he returned then left, disapparating once he was outside.

* * *

Sirius frowned when he saw Remus walk back in the house so quickly. His friend went straight to his room and Sirius sighed. He'd been watching Tash and Remus all night. The chemistry between them was palpable - Bill had commented on it and he had overheard Ginny and Hermione whispering about the electricity that sparked between the two. He'd hoped that by forcing Remus to take her home, that he and Tash would sort out whatever it was that was stopping them from being together.

Obviously, that hadn't happened, but whatever _had _gone on put Remus in a foul mood for two days. He was miserable and snappy, but put it down to the upcoming full moon whenever anyone asked if he was alright. He didn't want to admit how dejected he was. It was frustrating - wanting something you couldn't have.

The day of the full moon, Sirius had just left the house to pay some bills when there was a knock on the door. Remus was surprised to see Tash standing there.

'Tash,' he exclaimed with a smile.

'Hi,' she greeted him, smiling as well. 'I don't have long. I'm supposed to be on my way to look at a break and enter scene. I just wanted to…I don't know. Wish you luck or whatever for tonight. Is that inappropriate? I wasn't sure…'

'It's fine,' Remus told her, his smile broadening. She'd been thinking of him. She'd come in the middle of a work call out to wish him luck. 'Wishing me luck is…very sweet. Thank you, Tash. I appreciate it.'

She smiled again then waved over her shoulder towards a car he'd just noticed, a blonde man sitting in the driver's seat.

'I have to go,' she said. 'Um, would it be alright if I call by in a day or two to see you? Just to check how you are.'

He nodded and she said goodbye, leaving him in a better mood than he'd been since their cut short threesome.

* * *

His transformation went as expected and he spent the next day resting. Sirius bought a visitor into his room that evening, muttering something about drinks before disappearing again. Tash looked a little uncomfortable, shoving her hands in her pockets and shuffling her feet a little.

'Just thought I'd visit,' she muttered with a shrug. 'I've not got long.'

'Don't let me cramp your style,' he said with a smile that he hoped wasn't too forced looking. 'If you and Pads have plans...'

'We aren't really doing that anymore,' she told him. 'Everything has its used by date and we hit ours. It's fine. He's a good guy. We both just get bored easily.'

She grimaced a little. 'I think maybe we're a bit too much alike.'

Remus smiled. If she wasn't here to see Sirius…

'I actually called by to see how you were,' Tash confessed, still not sure if being near him was a good idea but she'd been unable to stop herself coming back. 'You look alright. A little tired.'

'I'm fine,' he told her and she sat down on the edge of the bed. 'The transformations aren't anywhere near as bad as they used to be. I take the potion religiously and I sleep through it. It's just the physical change that still exhausts me.'

Tash nodded, picking at the sheet and avoiding his eye. 'Well, I just wanted to see if you were alright,' she mumbled.

'Tash, it's alright to say if you're not comfortable with what I am,' he said, seeing her unease. 'Not many people are…'

She looked up in surprise. It wasn't his illness that made her uncomfortable, it was her attraction to him that had her on edge.

'I don't have a problem with you or your lycanthropy,' she said, touching his hand as she tried to convince him. 'Really. I know you have a hard time in your world but…'

She shrugged. 'Maybe it's easier for me to accept it because I didn't grow up in a world where I was constantly told to fear people like you. I'm usually a good judge of character, Remus, and I know I like you. That's all I need to know.'

She realised her hand was still on his and hastily removed it then stood up. 'I'd better go.'

'You're not staying?' he asked and she shook her head.

'I'm on a break,' she told him. 'I snuck out of work. I've got to go back - I've got a raid on later tonight. I'm just killing some time….And now I'm rambling.'

Remus chuckled and she smiled ruefully. 'Tash, about the other night…' he began but she waved her hand.

'Don't worry about it,' she insisted. 'We'd both had a few drinks and it was just a kiss. Not a particularly big one. A friendly kiss.' She bit her lip, realising she was rambling again. 'I should go.'

She hesitated for a moment then put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down, giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Why don't you come over tomorrow?' he said, his skin burning where she'd pressed her lips quickly. 'For dinner? I won't let Sirius cook.'

Tash smiled and nodded. 'Sure,' she said softly. 'I'll finish early so I'll come around about six, if that's alright?'

Remus nodded and Tash gave herself a shake. 'Right,' she said more firmly. 'I'm off.'

She waved and he heard her farewelling Sirius, who appeared in his doorway a minute later, shaking his head.

'You can't say I'm not giving you opportunities, Moony,' he admonished and Remus smiled.

'I'm trying, Pads,' he said, shuffling on the bed to get more comfortable. 'She's a remarkably stubborn woman. She seems to think you and her are very much alike.'

Sirius snorted and sat on the bed. 'She told you we aren't seeing each other anymore?' he asked and Remus nodded.

'Is that for my benefit?' he asked with a little frown.

Sirius shrugged. 'In a way,' he admitted. 'We may have lasted a bit longer but things kind of fizzled out naturally. She may be right. We are very similar.'

'She's coming for dinner tomorrow night,' Remus said and Sirius smiled.

'You're persistent, Moony,' he said with a grin. 'You'll wear her down.'

* * *

Six o'clock came and went the next evening and Remus was getting worried. 'Stop jumping around,' Sirius said, looking up from his paper. 'She'll be here.'

'She's over an hour late, Pads,' Remus muttered, looking out the window. 'Do you think she's alright?'

'She's a cop,' Sirius said, although he put down his paper. 'Something may have come up and she wouldn't be able to let us know. You know, we should get a Muggle phone now we've got a Muggle friend.'

Remus nodded distractedly. He'd had a knot in the pit of his stomach all day but now the unease was intensifying. Something wasn't right. He'd been pushing the feeling aside for hours but wasn't willing to do it any longer.

'I'm going to the police station to see if she's alright,' he decided, standing up.

Sirius watched him take off his robes, leaving him in old jeans and a faded dark brown shirt. He pulled on a coat and Sirius sighed, standing up as well.

'I'll come with you,' he said, grabbing his own coat. 'Harry is here if she turns up.'

Remus waited impatiently for him to let Harry know they were going then he apparated them to the police station Tash worked from. A uniformed officer looked up from the front counter as they walked in and asked if he could help them.

'We're looking for Tash…Natasha Walker,' Remus said. 'She's a DC here.'

The man's face closed up a bit. 'What is that regarding?' he asked stiffly and Sirius frowned, concerned by the man's reaction.

'We're friends,' he told him, moving closer. 'We're supposed to be having dinner tonight but she's late and we got worried.'

The man hesitated then picked up the phone. 'I'll get someone from CID to come and talk to you,' he said and Remus felt a little panic.

'Is she alright?' he asked but the man didn't answer, just waving to the chairs.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking a little more concerned now. It took a couple of minutes but soon a grey haired man in his fifties appeared, glancing over at the officer who pointed at Remus and Sirius.

'You're looking for DC Walker?' he asked abruptly and they stood up.

'We were supposed to be meeting her but she didn't turn up,' Remus said and the man nodded.

'I'm DCI Harper,' he told them, putting out his hand.

'Remus Lupin,' Remus said then introduced Sirius.

'DC Walker was injured in a raid last night,' he told him and Remus felt chill shake him.

'Is she alright?' he asked quickly and the man hesitated.

'She's still in hospital,' he said, a little more gently, able to see Remus' concern. 'She should be alright, though. She's at St Katherine's Hospital.'

Remus mumbled a thank you and left, dragging Sirius with him. They found a quiet alley and disapparated to the hospital, quickly finding a nurse to direct them to Tash's room.

* * *

There was a well built blonde man sitting next to the bed, reading a paper but he looked up when Remus and Sirius parted the curtain.

'Can I help you?' he asked, rising.

'I'm Sirius and this is Remus,' Sirius said, seeing Remus' eyes fix immediately on a sleeping Tash. 'We're friends of Tashs'. Your DCI Harper told us she was here.'

The man stepped around the bed and smiled. 'I'm Andrew Martin,' he said, holding out his hand to Sirius. 'I work with Tash.'

'What happened?' Remus asked, his voice a little rough, still staring at the woman in the bed.

She was pale, her black hair a stark contrast to the white skin. She had new bruises on her face and a bandage on her forehead. Her arm was in a cast. He bit his lip hard then took her good hand in his. Andrew looked down at Tash and frowned.

'We were on a raid last night,' he said and Remus recalled Tash telling him about it. 'It was to help out Immigration. Some of the illegal immigrants didn't want to come quietly. Tash raced upstairs ahead of me and had this one guy under arrest when another jumped her. She fought back but he pushed her down the stairs.'

He sat back down in his chair. 'She's got a concussion which is why she's still in here. They thought maybe spinal injuries but…' He stopped and sighed.

'She was lucky,' he said softly. 'She came out with a broken arm, the concussion and lots of bruises. They've given her some painkillers and they've made her drowsy.' Andrew looked at Remus again, who'd not taken his eyes off Tash once.

'She'll be alright,' he assured them, curiosity in his green eyes. 'It's hard for women on the force sometimes. Tash thinks she has to prove herself. It makes her a bit reckless sometimes, then there's the fact she's extraordinarily accident prone.'

Remus snorted and Sirius grinned.

'She's told me about you two,' Andrew said, making Remus tear his attention away from the woman in the bed for a moment. 'Told me she'd met some nice guys.'

His eyes shifted to Sirius when Remus smiled and looked back down at Tash.

'Want to get a coffee?' he asked, indicating his head at Remus, wordlessly suggesting they should leave him alone.

Sirius grinned and nodded. 'You want one, Remus?' he asked but the man shook his head, pulling a chair closer to the bed and sitting down.

Andrew grinned when he left the cubicle. 'He likes her,' he observed and Sirius nodded.

'Very much,' he said and the blonde grinned.

'She likes him too,' Andrew told him. 'She never talks about her personal life much beyond that 'great fuck' talk but she's mentioned him a couple of times, emphasising that he's a friend but…well, she made too much of a big deal of the just friends thing. Talking about a guy that she's not screwing - that's like…a real commitment for Tash. She mentioned you as well. In a _completely_ different way though. All good. _Very_ good, apparently.'

The blonde man eyed Sirius who grinned cheekily. 'Really?' he asked, deciding there was no harm in flirting back. 'Why don't you buy me that coffee and tell me exactly what she said?'

* * *

They were gone for an hour and, when they came back, Remus hadn't moved: still holding Tash's hand, just staring at her. Andrew farewelled them, slipping his card into Sirius' hand.

'If you decide to broaden your experiences,' he murmured and Sirius smiled, feeling a strong urge to do just that. He watched the man's ass as he walked out of the room then turned to look at Remus.

'Moony,' he said softly. 'You ok?'

Remus frowned and looked over at his friend. 'I don't know,' he said quietly. 'She could have been killed.'

'But she wasn't,' Sirius said gently.

'But she could have been,' Remus insisted, his voice rising a little. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his eyes. 'I really care about her, Pads. I don't think I realised how much until now.'

'Tell her,' Sirius advised but Remus shook his head.

'She's not interested in anything serious,' he said miserably.

'And you are?' Sirius asked and Remus nodded, closing his eyes.

There was a moment of silence then Sirius said, 'I'll go and let Harry know where we are.'

He put a hand on Remus' shoulder. 'Sometimes you have to take what they're willing to offer. Maybe a little is better than nothing.'

Remus watched him go then turned back to Tash. He put his head on her bed and sighed. Perhaps Pads was right. Maybe he should just take whatever she was willing to give him. If it was casual, so be it. Perhaps if he was closer to her, he'd have a chance to work on her; to try and convince her relationships didn't have to be so awful.

'Maybe she's not even interested anymore,' he thought then smiled a little. 'Well, I'll just have to convince her she is.'

* * *

He was still there when Tash finally woke an hour later.

Remus lifted his head off the bed when he felt her stir and whispered, 'Tash?'

She turned her head and blinked. Seeing him there inexplicably made her want to cry and she blinked several times to try and keep the tears at bay.

'How…?' she croaked then she tried to clear her throat.

Remus let go of her hand and quickly got her a cup of water, holding it to her lips. 'Just a little,' he murmured, taking it away.

She tried clearing her throat again then said hoarsely, 'How did you know I was here?'

Remus smiled and took her hand again. 'When you didn't turn up for dinner, we went to the police station to make sure you were alright,' he told her. 'Your boss told us you were here.'

She nodded, then winced as a sharp pain shot through her skull.

'Should I get a nurse?' he asked, half rising but she gripped his hand tighter.

'No,' she mumbled. 'I'm sick of feeling so dopey from the painkillers.'

He sat down again then moved his free hand to her face, brushing the hair off her cheek, letting his fingers lightly stroke over her skin. He felt her jaw jump under his touch.

'You _are_ a very accident prone woman,' he said softly, dragging his fingers gently down her neck, boosted when he felt her shiver. 'You're going to keep me busy with the healing spells.'

She frowned and he smiled. 'I'm not letting you stay in pain for weeks while that heals itself,' he told her, pointing to her arm. 'Discharge yourself and I'll heal you at my place tonight.'

Tash shook her head then grimaced from the pain. 'I think people will notice that I had a broken arm then suddenly, it was better,' she said, her voice a little faint. The painkillers had well and truly worn off now.

'Tash,' he said quietly. 'You don't want to take the medicine and I can see you're in pain. Let me help you. We'll figure out some excuse.'

She was tempted. Very tempted to take him up on his offer. 'The DCI _did_ tell me to take sick leave until I was better,' she whispered, looking at him.

Remus smiled then leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly. She seemed startled and he tried to hide his smirk. He had decided that a blatant but slow paced attack was required to get around Tash's defences and it seemed as if it was already working. She was disconcerted by his attention and that meant he could creep in under her guard.

'She won't know what's hit her,' he thought. 'She's not going to be able to live without me when I'm finished.'

'Check yourself out now,' he said again, gripping her hand. 'I can fix you up straight away.'

'Can you show me? Heal something now?' she said to him, giving in. 'If I feel better then I'll let you heal the lot.'

He grinned and drew the curtains before he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at her head and murmured an incantation. Tashfelt the pain ebb away until it was gone. No throbbing, no dizziness. She shook her head, slowly then faster and it felt normal. She smiled and he put out his hand.

'Come home with me?' he asked and she nodded, sitting up then wincing.

He'd healed her head but her body still ached. He pointed the wand at her again and she felt the pain disappear.

'Wish I was a witch,' she mumbled, making him chuckle.

'Do you need a hand getting dressed?' he asked with a smirk. 'I'm not just good at undressing women, you know.'

Tash looked at him in surprise. 'Is there a spell that makes people swap personalities?' she asked with a little frown. 'Because you're sounding an awful lot like Sirius.'

Remus chuckled. 'Well, Sirius makes more sense than he's given credit for sometimes,' he said cryptically. 'If that was a no, I'll wait out here.'

He stepped outside the curtain and Tash dressed quickly. They made their way out to the nurses station - the hospital staff made a fuss but couldn't stop her from leaving.

'Would you mind taking me to my place instead of yours?' she asked with a little frown. She felt disorientated and needed her familiar things around her.

'Whatever you want, honey,' he murmured, taking her good hand as they made their way out of the hospital.

Tash felt a shiver run through her at the endearment. Had she woken up in the twilight zone? Their interactions had been pretty awkward of late; certainly, they hadn't been speaking with that kind of affection or touching each other the way he had touched her earlier.

When she woke up in the emergency room, her first thought had been "I want Remus", which was startling for her. To admit, even to herself, that she wanted or needed someone was huge. When the doctor asked who she wanted contacted, she was upset that she didn't know how to get in touch with him, and, when she'd woken up and seen him there holding her hand, the joy and relief that had bubbled up inside her terrified her.

'This is stupid,' she told herself now, feeling her arm warm from his touch. 'Why am I letting this happen? Why am I letting him get even further under my skin?'

* * *

Once they were outside, he led her into an alley and put his arms around her tight. 'Hang on,' he mumbled against her hair, surprising her with a light kiss to her head as her arms went around him.

He spun on the spot and Tash felt her breath squeeze out of her lungs. His body was solid and she clung to him even as the sensation eased and the front door of her flat formed out of nowhere.

'God,' she gasped, trying to catch her breath. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to that.'

Remus chuckled and reluctantly dropped his arms, noticing that she hadn't immediately let him go either, although, in all fairness, that could be due to the apparition rather than a sudden desire to hold him.

Tash let them in and took her coat off, taking Remus' as well.

'I'll be fine now,' she told him. Now he was here, she wanted him gone again. Go away. Come back. 'What the hell do you want, Natasha?' she thought.

But he just smiled. 'I promised the nurse I wouldn't let you be alone tonight,' he said slyly. 'And I always keep my promises.'

He saw the flush rising on her cheeks and hope started to build. She was a very confident woman and to see her so flustered made him believe that he was making headway.

'I'll heal your arm, if you like,' he said and she nodded, sitting beside him. 'You trust me?'

Tash looked at him and he saw her forehead crease.

'You don't trust easily, do you?' he asked softly and she shook her head, sucking her lip into her mouth to stop it shaking. She felt really emotional. 'Probably the drugs,' she reasoned.

'But you trust me?' His hand moved to her chin and he lifted her face so he could see her eyes. She nodded and he could see her struggling to hide her confusion. Remus swallowed hard, fighting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

'Hold out your arm,' he told her, his voice rough with desire and emotion.

She did and he held it firmly, cracking the cast then healing the bone before taking the plaster off completely.

'Try and use it,' he said and she steeled herself. She'd felt a little burning sensation when he pointed the wand at her and her logical mind expected pain. It didn't come. She moved her arms tentatively at first then with growing assurance when she realised it really was healed.

'Oh my god,' she mumbled. It felt as though nothing had happened. She felt completely normal. Without thinking, she raised her shirt and looked at her previously bruised ribs. The marks were still there but, when she poked at the bruise, there was no pain - as if someone had just painted in the black discolouration.

She looked up at him then lowered her shirt when she saw his gaze fixed on her skin. His eyes flicked upwards and the heat in them took her breath away. For the first time, he didn't look like a nice, mild mannered man. He looked dangerous, as if need had loosened the wolf's restraints.

'Thank you,' she mumbled and he blinked rapidly, forcing away the lust that had risen inside him.

'You should get some rest, Tash. I'll stay on the couch,' he said, slipping his shoes off. She opened her mouth to argue but he started taking his shirt off. 'Unless you want me to sleep in with you.'

She couldn't help it - her eyes fell to his chest, feeling an ache inside her. 'N…No,' she stammered, standing up and moving backwards in an attempt to put some distance between them. 'Um, I'll see you in the morning.'

He said goodnight and she heard his soft laugh as she closed her bedroom door.

**I swear - next chappie- SEX! Only for reviews though, otherwise I'll keep Remus abstinent for another chapter. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you're all liking cheeky, go-after-what-he-wants Remus. He 'channels' Sirius in this chappie! Will it pay off? Have I left you without sex for long enough?**

* * *

Chapter Seven

He woke to the smell of bacon cooking and the searing pain of a spring in his side.

'Shit,' he mumbled, pushing himself up and groaning, rubbing his aching back. Her couch sucked.

'Told you to go home,' Tash said, smiling as she came into view, wearing a white pair of men's boxers and a hot pink t-shirt with 'GIRL' written across the front.

'No kidding,' he thought, his gaze fixed on what he recalled were damn near perfect breasts.

She handed him a mug of tea and he moaned in gratitude. 'Thanks,' he murmured, taking a sip of the hot, sweet beverage.

His blue eyes followed her back to the kitchen, falling to her backside which was beautifully displayed in the boxers. Making another appreciative noise, he struggled to his feet, his hand moving to massage the small of his back, which was cramping a little. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

'You could have warned me about that couch,' he grumbled, entering the kitchen and leaning up against the bench, watching her flip bacon.

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and he knew she'd wrestled control back. But he decided he had liked being the one in charge last night; she'd been wrong footed and he liked the slightly confused and uncertain Tash. It allowed him to get a little deeper into her mind and under her skin.

She put a few rashers onto a plate with scrambled eggs and toast and handed it to him.

'The least I can do,' she said when he raised his eyebrows. 'I'm not in complete agony this morning thanks to you and your magic wand.'

'You're more than welcome,' he murmured, taking the plate then leaning over and kissing her.

His lips pressed firmly against hers - not too hard but not soft; not a lingering kiss but long enough to let her know he meant business.

He pulled back and saw her blinking rapidly. 'Tastes good,' he said softly with a smile playing on his lips, then he bit off a bit of his toast as he walked over to the table and sat down.

He saw her frown at him then turn her attention back to the now very crisp bacon. She threw the rashers onto a plate and sat down opposite him.

'How are you this morning?' he asked brightly, throwing her off balance again by acting as if him kissing her was an everyday occurrence. 'Any pain at all?'

'No,' she said, and he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

'Sure?' he asked and she nodded.

'Just trying to figure out what to tell work,' she told him and he grinned.

'Don't tell them anything,' he advised. 'Phone in and tell them you're taking the leave they offered and that you're going to visit relatives or something.'

Tash thought while she ate. It had been a long time since she had a break from work and she felt like she needed it at the moment. She sneaked a few glances at Remus, who was wolfing down his food. He was driving her insane. He took liberties - kissing her when she wasn't expecting it, touching her in a way that belied their true relationship then talked casually like nothing had ever happened.

'He's playing with me,' she realised suddenly. 'Like a cat toying with a mouse before it eats it. The question is why?'

'What do you want to do today?' he asked, breaking the silence as he stood up.

He picked up her empty plate and carried them both to the sink, waving his wand at the saucepans and dishes on the bench. Tash watched, a disbelieving smile on her face as she saw the dishes clean themselves and put themselves away. Remus turned to look at her and grinned.

'I'm pretty handy to have around,' he joked and she nodded in agreement then stood up.

'I don't know what _I'm_ doing today,' she told him as the last knife soared back into the drawer. 'I suppose you'll need to be off though.'

He grinned, leaning back against the bench with his arms crossed across his chest. 'I'm in no hurry,' he drawled. 'I would, however, like a shower. May I…?'

She nodded, waving towards the bathroom. 'You'd probably feel better in fresh clothes though,' she said as he walked into the small bathroom. 'I'll be fine if you want to go home…'

Her words faded as he yanked his shirt over his head and threw it into her nearly full hamper.

'It looks like you need to do some washing anyway,' he said, watching her brown eyes darken further as she stared at his hands which were currently undoing his belt. 'You can just throw mine in as well. I don't mind hanging about in a towel for a while.'

He unbuttoned his pants and tugged the zip down, letting them drop to the ground. When her eyes widened, he tried to hide his grin. The extent of his arousal was obvious under his boxers and she didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off his crotch.

'You could join me in here if you like,' he suggested, sliding his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and starting to pull down. 'The shower looks big enough.'

Her gasp was audible and she shook her head, turning away quickly. Remus laughed then kicked the door shut.

As he showered, Tash sank back down onto the couch, putting a trembling hand to her eyes, trying to forget the sight of that incredible cock tenting his boxers. Heat was coursing through her, pooling in her groin, and lust made her shake.

'Fuck, what is he doing?' she moaned under her breath.

Remus didn't want a casual fling, so why the hell was he flirting with her? Teasing her? Did he think he could get her to change her mind?

'The hell he will,' she muttered, determined to make him play by her rules. 'If he wants me, he's going to have to do it on my terms. And I can play just as dirty as he is.'

* * *

When Remus came out of the shower dressed, as promised, in just a towel, he halted in surprise. Tash was bent over her washing machine dressed in just her lilac bra and knickers. She turned when she heard him and smiled.

'Oh, good,' she said, straightening up. 'You're finished.'

She turned around and walked towards him, stifling her smile when she saw his mouth fall open and his eyes drop to her chest.

'I decided you were right,' she said softly, stopping just in front of him. 'I'm going to put a load of washing on. I got grease all over my clothes from the bacon so I thought I'd just throw them in as well.'

She smiled and walked around him, going into the bathroom and collecting the clothes. She walked past him, making sure she wriggled her ass unnecessarily, then bent over and shoved the clothes into the machine, feeling his eyes on her the entire time.

'I may as well chuck these in as well,' she said, unhooking her bra then she heard him groan.

'Sorry?' she asked, pausing and turning to look at him, her eyes wide and innocent. 'Did you say something?'

'What do you think…?' he began but stopped, a sly smile spreading across his face.

'God, she makes me hot,' he thought, realising she'd figured him out and was challenging him. He'd never particularly enjoyed game playing but this was as erotic as hell.

One hand held down the erection he was having trouble keeping under his towel as he walked across the room.

'I'll help you with that,' he said, reaching out to run a hand up her spine.

She jumped but her pride refused to allow her to run away. 'I'm sure I can do it,' she said shakily but he shook his head.

'I insist,' he said, letting his cock go and putting his hands over hers.

He slid the bra off her shoulders, trying and failing in his attempts to not look at her breasts which, fuck it all, _were_ perfect. He could feel her shaking and wanted to spin her around and slam inside her.

Tash turned around, standing tall and grasped his towel. 'This too,' she said softly, tugging on the towel and seeing him tense when her wrist banged gently against his erection.

She could see he was barely controlling himself and knew her resolve was weakening as well. The towel came loose and she threw it in the general direction of the washing machine, desperately trying not to look down. He stared at her for a few more seconds, breathing laboured, then he moved fast.

'You win,' he whispered quickly then grasped her face with one hand and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her urgently.

He pulled her body against his with the other hand, moaning loudly as his hot erection rubbed against her bare skin, the friction nearly undoing him completely. Tash's hands moved to hold his face to hers, returning his kiss and pressing her chest to his, letting a soft noise escape when their hard nipples brushed over each other. Remus' hands dropped to strip her knickers down her legs fast then turned them around, lifting her to sit on top of the washing machine.

'You don't want this,' she gasped when he shifted, pushing her legs apart so he could move between them.

'I beg to differ,' he mumbled, moving his lips down her throat.

He pressed the tip of his erection against her sex, feeling the head sliding between the folds of her sex. They both moaned and her hands moved to his ass.

'You want more,' she whispered urgently, needing him to understand before this happened. 'I can't give you more.'

He stilled, then lifted his mouth from her shoulder and kissed her quickly. 'I'll take anything,' he muttered, lips moving against hers. 'I can do casual.'

'You can't,' she objected and he nodded.

'I can,' he insisted. 'This is sex. That's it. I understand.'

He kissed her hard and, for a long moment, she lost herself in the feel of his lips on hers. His cock slipped inside her a little when he pressed against her and she gasped against his lips.

'I don't want to hurt you, Remus,' she whispered and he paused again.

'My happiness is not your responsibility,' he told her, pressing his head to hers, fighting the desire to slam into her. 'Now… please stop talking, Tash.'

His hands were on her face and he flexed his hips, sliding deeper inside her. 'Oh,' she breathed, then lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. 'Alright.'

He smiled then plunged home, hearing her moan loudly as he filled her completely. 'Fuck, Tash,' he groaned then heard her giggle.

'Yes you are,' she murmured and he let out a breath of laughter, burying his face in her neck as his hands moved to her ass, pulling her in close.

He withdrew then pushed back into her, hearing her tiny noise of pleasure and echoing it.

'Harder,' she ordered and he obliged, now slamming into her hard and fast.

His hands slid under her ass and lifted her so he could completely sheath himself inside her. Tash's legs tightened around him, her hands bracing themselves against the counter. Remus' mouth sucked greedily at her neck as his cock brushed her clit with every thrust and the twin sensations pushed her over the edge fast. She almost screamed as she came, her body pulsing around his and dragging him along with her.

'Christ,' he ground out as her body grasped at his and he climaxed, long and strong, deep inside her.

* * *

'Jesus,' Tash moaned, breathing hard as she dropped down onto the washing machine. 'You can be nasty.'

Remus chuckled and pulled her closer, hearing her sharp intake of breath when his still turgid cock slid further into her.

'You ain't seen nothing yet, honey,' he replied, then surprised her by lifting her against him again. 'I plan on spending all day showing you _exactly_ how dirty I can be.'

'This is really why you healed me, wasn't it?' she teased, tightening her legs around him as he made his way across her cluttered living room to her bedroom. 'So you could fuck me without the guilt of banging an ill woman?'

'It was an unforseen benefit,' he admitted, nearly tripping over a pile of magazines. 'You are so messy.'

She giggled then gasped as he fell onto the bed, crushing her beneath him. 'Sorry,' he said, laughing a little.

'You will be if you don't do those spells,' she promised, managing to push him off her. 'You got that other wand of yours handy?'

He chuckled and kissed her, getting up and heading back out to the living room where he found his wand and reappeared, throwing himself down on top of her again and nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck. He bit lightly and she made a little noise in her throat.

'Harder,' she said and he did, carefully.

'Really bite me,' she complained, enjoying the feeling of the pressure. She didn't usually like it rough or pain but she had a sudden desire to feel his teeth sinking into her skin.

Remus lifted his head. 'I can't, Tash' he told her, then kissed her softly. 'Sorry.'

He raised himself up and pointed his wand at her, casting the contraceptive and cleansing spells over them both. He could see her watching him contemplatively and sighed.

'If I bite you hard enough to break the skin, I could infect you,' he told her, hoping this knowledge wouldn't send her running. 'It's only a small chance but it's still there, and there's no potion or spell to cure lycanthropy.'

Tash stared at him for a few moments then pushed him over on to his back, sliding on top of him. 'Tell me more about it,' she asked, propping her head up a little on his chest. 'Being a werewolf.'

Remus was surprised, but he wasn't going to knock the chance for them to get to know each other better.

'I saw the big scar on your hip,' she told him. 'Is that the bite?' He nodded.

'I was bitten when I was young,' he told her. 'Too young to remember life any other way.'

'Why?' she asked and he frowned.

'Why was I bitten?' he said and she nodded.

His hands moved to her hips. 'My father had done some business with a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback,' he said in a low voice. 'Things didn't go as expected and, to get revenge on my dad, Greyback bit me.'

His jaw clenched. 'He didn't quite succeed in his revenge. The intention was to take me and raise me amongst others of my kind. Werewolves aren't accepted into wizarding society and many live in the wild in packs, hunting and killing to survive. Even when they are in human form.'

'Why didn't you join the pack when you got older? Be around others who understood rather than struggle in a society that was only ever going to reject you?' she asked and he looked taken aback. No one had ever asked him that before.

'I…I don't know,' he admitted, lines appearing in his brow as he thought. 'I guess I was lucky. I didn't get taken by them when I was young and my family was supportive. That gave me a good start for eleven years then…Dumbledore took a chance on me. He was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, my old school, and he agreed to accept me. He made a lot of troublesome arrangements for me and allowed me to try and be normal.'

Tash's finger was tracing one of his scars as she murmured, 'And the kids at school? Were they as accepting?'

Remus smiled as her fingertip brushed his nipple and his own hands traced light patterns on her bare back.

'They didn't know,' he said. 'Dumbledore never told anyone and neither did I. Some guessed, however.' He grinned. 'Sirius is a lot cleverer than he's given credit for.'

'He guessed?' she asked and he nodded.

'He and Harry's father, James, were my best friends,' he said with a smile. 'There was another man, Peter, but…he's the one who betrayed us and the reason Sirius lost twelve years of his life.'

'He must have been a good friend at one stage,' she observed. 'He never told on you, did he?'

Remus frowned as he admitted, 'No. He never did. He…he was a weak man. He didn't have any confidence in himself and sought out stronger people to protect him. He just chose the wrong ones in the end, I suppose.'

He didn't like talking about Peter, the man's betrayal still a little raw, but Tash had made him look back and remember the boy that had accepted him, warts and all, and who'd kept his secret.

'What about women?' Tash asked, breaking his reverie. 'Some chicks love dangerous men.'

'That's a myth,' Remus grunted, shifting a little. 'They like the _idea_ of a dangerous man but when one is actually presented to them, they quickly change their minds.'

'Really?' she said with a little smile and he nodded.

'I have a very bad habit of falling for women I can't have,' he confessed, his hands running up her back to slide into her hair. 'Either they're already taken or they want someone else and I'm their good friend that helps them achieve their goal. There was one woman, Tonks. I thought might be the one but…she couldn't handle the stigma in the end and I'm not sure either of us cared enough to try and overcome the problems we had. She was only in her early twenties. Maybe she wasn't mature enough; maybe I was too old, I don't know. Maybe there just isn't a woman out there who could truly overlook my disease and just see me.'

Tash was quiet as he gently tugged on a lock of her black hair then moved his hand to pull out the clip that was still holding it back.

'I've never seen you with your hair down,' he murmured, throwing the clip to the side and combing his fingers through her messy curls. 'I like it.'

She smiled softly. 'Is it awful to say that I'm glad no one's managed to tie you down yet?' she asked quietly. 'Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to know you.'

Her smile broadened and she pressed her hips into his. 'Or that gorgeous cock of yours.'

The appendage in question swelled. Remus grinned and Tash giggled. 'I like bad boys,' she teased, pushing herself into a sitting position and wriggling again.

'Do you really?' he said with a sly smile then he grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto the bed, moving fast to hold himself over her. 'How much do you like bad boys?'

His hand shoved her legs apart and he slid a finger over the crease of her sex, making her gasp with the suddenness of his touch. He grinned then pushed the finger inside her, smiling when he felt how wet she was already.

'You like them a lot, huh?' he whispered then kissed her hard.

'Cheeky sod,' she said tartly, as his mouth moved to her jaw. 'I don't think I want to have sex with you now.'

He laughed, the sound muffled against her skin. 'I'm going to make you _beg_ for me to fuck you,' he growled, nipping his way down her throat.

Tash chuckled then gasped when his teeth grazed her nipple. He kissed all the way over her body, making her close her eyes and give herself over to him. Until she felt his teeth scrape over her inner thigh. Her eyes flew open, startled that he'd moved so quickly.

She grabbed his hair to stop him. 'Remus,' she said breathlessly. 'No.'

'Mmm,' he mumbled, not realising she was serious. 'Tash. Yes.'

His tongue snaked out and flicked her clit, making Tash gasp and need merged with her panic.

'R…Remus,' she tried again but his tongue pushed inside her and the words of protest evaporated from her mouth.

'Fuck!' she ground out, hips rising of their own accord to meet his ministrations, her thighs spreading to allow him the access she'd previously denied everyone. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuck!'

His tongue probed and stroked, using it as a substitute penis as he thrust it inside her. Tash's hand scrabbled at the sheets under her as she moaned then cried out when he licked up to her clit then circled the little nub quickly.

'Remus. Oh my fucking god, don't stop!'

She let out a loud groan as he sucked her clit then flicked her hard with his tongue. Her hips flew up sharply as her release slammed into her. Her back arched and her body shook, spasms tearing through her.

Remus smiled as he felt her relax after a hell of an orgasm, then kissed the tattoo on her hip, intending on working his way back up her body. But she sat up and pushed him off of her.

'Get out,' she said shakily, struggling out from underneath him.

'Tash, what?' he stuttered in surprise but she stood up, grabbing her robe from the chair near her bed.

'Tash?' he repeated but she left without a backward glance, calling, 'Get out of my flat,' over her shoulder as she slammed the bathroom door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Making up for lack of sex so far with werewolf lovin' for the next chappie or two. I'm so good to you...**

* * *

Chapter Eight

'On the washing machine, huh?' Sirius grinned but Remus ignored his smirk.

'Can't you focus?' he snapped irritably, slamming his bottle of Butterbeer on the table. 'I'm trying to get some help here.'

'Sorry, sorry,' Sirius muttered quickly, trying to hide his smile.

It had taken Tash getting hurt but she and Remus had finally done the deed - although it seemed that there may be a slight problem…

'Why did she kick me out?' Remus moaned for the third time in the hour he'd been home. 'We were getting along well. She came like a fucking firecracker, for Christ's sake. What did I do?'

Sirius frowned at his friend who was rubbing his hand across his forehead. 'So, you went down on her, she came, she kicked you out?' he asked, Remus nodding to confirm the information.

'Very concise, Pads,' he muttered.

Sirius thought for a moment. 'You think it's some kind of power play? She stopped you last time, didn't she?' he asked and Remus looked up.

'Yes,' he said then closed his eyes with a comprehending groan. 'Oh, I _thought_ she was playing. I mean, what woman doesn't like it?'

'What?' Sirius asked and his friend shook his head.

'She said no but I thought she was playing then she started screaming for me not to stop so I didn't think she'd meant it,' Remus moaned. 'Fuck, I forced her to do it!'

'You didn't force her, Remus,' Sirius said gently. 'You…convinced her, but perhaps she wasn't quite ready.'

Remus nodded and stood up, gulping down the last of his Butterbeer. 'I'm going back to apologise,' he said but Sirius shook his head.

'No,' he advised. 'Wait for her to come to you, Moony. Let her make this next move.'

Remus stared at him then sighed. 'Yeah, alright,' he muttered, not all that sure that if he waited, he'd ever see Tash again.

'Are you sure about getting into this, Moony?' Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. 'I know you care about her but Tash is pretty high maintenance by the looks of it. Is she worth it?'

Remus gazed at him. '_Is_ she worth it?' he asked himself, then he smiled when his heart answered.

'Yeah,' he told Sirius softly. 'She's worth it.'

* * *

It took two days, Sirius having to forcibly restrain Remus from returning to her flat, but Tash appeared after breakfast on the third morning. She looked tired, slight black marks under her eyes.

'Can we…go for a walk or something?' she asked Remus when he answered the door. He nodded eagerly, almost faint with relief that she'd finally decided to come and see him. Grabbing his coat, he called out to Sirius to let him know he was going out and followed Tash down the stairs.

'How've you been?' he asked softly as they walked along the street.

'Alright,' she replied then stopped. 'Remus, could you take me somewhere? Somewhere quiet.'

He stared at her then nodded, taking her hand. 'Come here,' he said, drawing her into an alleyway.

Holding her tight, he disapparated, appearing in front of a run down old shack in the middle of nowhere. Tash took a moment to get her bearings then frowned.

'Where are we?' she asked, taking in the ramshackled hut.

'This is my old place,' he told her, leading her to the front door. 'I lived here before Pads convinced me to move in with him.'

He pushed open the door then recoiled when the musty, sour smell hit him. 'It's been vacant a long time,' he told her, pulling out his wand and waving it.

The windows flew open and the dust swirled into a funnel and blew out the back door. 'I really do need you to come around my place on cleaning day,' she mumbled and Remus chuckled.

'_You_ have a cleaning day?' he teased and she smiled her first real smile of the day.

'Yes I do,' she retorted, throwing herself onto the couch. '_Clutter_ is not dirt. I don't like to throw things away, that's all.'

'Pack rat?' he said, rummaging in the cupboard for a drink.

'Lazy,' she admitted then smiled again when he laughed.

He emerged from the pantry with two Butterbeers and handed one to her. He sat down next to her and they drank in silence for a few moments.

'I'm sorry,' she said in a low voice, staring down at her bottle intently.

'It's alr…' he started to say but she shook her head.

'No, it's not. Just let me get this out,' she said loudly over the top of him. 'I don't apologise very often, Remus. I don't _like_ apologising so please… just let me get through this.'

He nodded and watched her face tense. 'I don't like not being listened to and you didn't listen to me,' she began, frowning at her bottle of drink. 'But I did send some pretty mixed signals so I can understand that you may have got the wrong message.'

She sighed, gnawing at her bottom lip for a second. 'No…no one's ever done that to me,' she confessed, jaw clenching a little. 'I've never let anyone…'

She looked a little pained and suddenly stood up, unable to remain still. 'Sex isn't a very intimate act for me. Not that I'm a slut but I'm pretty comfortable with having a night with a guy I never intend seeing again when I need some company. But that…what you did…it's too personal.'

'No one?' he asked in disbelief. 'No one's ever…?'

She was nearly thirty, for God's sake, and sexually adventurous. He can't have been the first man to give her that, admittedly very personal, kiss.

'No,' she muttered, turning red. 'I can't stand the thought of allowing someone to have so much of me and it's like…like even for that short time, someone else has possession of my entire body; controlling me. Like a puppet master or something and that just freaks me out.'

Remus was silent, a little taken aback. 'Tash, I wasn't trying to get control of you,' he said softly. 'I just wanted to make you feel good.'

She closed her eyes, frowning and he stood up, walking over to her and taking her shoulders gently.

'Tash, honey. I'm sorry,' he said, then cupped her face. 'I really didn't have any ulterior motives. I just like doing it and I really wanted to do it - for both of us. I'll never do it again, if that's what you want.'

She looked up at him and gave him a ghost of a smile. 'I don't know if I'd go _that_ far,' she muttered and Remus grinned.

'So it wasn't _all_ bad?' he asked and her smile broadened a little.

'Not all bad,' she agreed.

Remus left like a weight had been lifted off him and slid his hands into her hair. 'Am I allowed to kiss you then?' he asked and Tash's smile faded a little. 'I meant here.'

He touched her bottom lip and she nodded.

'Yeah,' she almost whispered and he didn't waste another second, fixing his lips to hers.

* * *

This time, the kiss was slow, their lips caressing gently. Tash let out a little moan when his tongue lightly flicked over her lip and she opened her mouth, giving him permission to taste more. When her tongue softly stroked over his, Remus also moaned and deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against him as he sought to meld them together.

For the first time in her life, Tash understood all the movies and romance novels where they described going weak at the knees from a kiss - her own were having trouble holding her up right now. Thank God Remus was holding her so tightly or she would have fallen to the ground.

He was shaking when he reluctantly tore his mouth from hers. 'You know,' he said, his voice rough from desire. 'I have a bed here somewhere.'

Tash too was trembling and had trouble catching her breath. 'D…do you?'

Remus grinned and took her hand in his. 'It's been a very long time since it saw any action,' he said over his shoulder, walking towards his bedroom. 'I think it's time to break the drought, yes?'

Frowning a little at the state of the bedroom, he waved his wand, mumbling incantations as the room erupted into activity. Windows flew open and dust soared out; the bedspread changed colour and seemed to puff up to twice its original size and a few more pillows appeared. Remus turned to see Tash grinning and decided to show her some magic he was particularly fond of. He waved his wand at himself and his clothes disappeared, making her let out a surprised bark of laughter.

'May I?' he asked with a grin and she nodded, watching him wriggle the wand again and gasping when her clothes also vanished.

'That is _so_ cool,' she said but her words were cut off as he lifted her off her feet and fell onto the bed, laughing.

Their lips met again and this time, there was a hunger that frightened them both a little with its intensity. Hands stroked all over, memorising every indent; every curve; every scar.

'Jesus, Tash,' Remus murmured, almost unbearably aroused by the feel of her toned, yet soft body against his. 'No one's ever made me this hot before.'

His lips crushed against her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth hard. Tash gasped then arched up for more before she pushed him off her, rolling them over to sit on top of him.

'I want to play,' she teased, kissing him fast. 'I want to have you begging me this time.'

'I have never begged in my life,' he retorted cheekily when her lips moved to his jaw. 'I don't beg.'

'We'll see,' she muttered and he grinned broadly, hissing when she bit his neck.

'You may not be able to bite me,' she murmured. 'But I can bite you.'

'God, you can bite me all you like,' he mumbled, then grunted when her teeth worried his nipple. 'Um, maybe we should set one or two limits on the _'where'_, though.'

She chuckled as her lips teased him, brushing lightly over his skin as her tongue traced the ragged scars. When she reached the large bite mark on his side, she paused.

Remus noticed the hesitation but before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to it gently.

A shiver unlike none he'd felt before rocked him. Most women avoided the scars but she gave them attention; didn't shy away from them. There was a tenderness; a compassion in the simple kiss she'd pressed to his bite that made his chest ache. Before he had time to examine the feeling to closely, her lips moved again, moving over his stomach, tongue dipping briefly into his navel.

A loud moan was ripped from his chest as she probed the recess - he'd never realised just how erotic that touch was.

Kissing over his hip, she dragged her tongue over the V from his hip to the very edge of his crotch, her cheek brushing over his weeping cock but she didn't touch him.

Biting his lip, he groaned at the feel of her tongue on the sensitive skin then groaned again, this time in frustration as her mouth moved away. He looked down, watching her slide down the bed to kiss his ankle, then she worked her way up his legs, alternating kisses between the two. Her teeth scraped over his inner thigh.

'Fuck,' he muttered, his uneven breathing harsh in the silence of the room.

Tash smiled against his leg then nibbled up to his balls, nuzzling them with her cheek but not offering any further relief. He was hurting, aching now, his cock tight and needing attention.

'Tash…' he said hoarsely, hands gripping her shoulders tight.

'What do you want?' she asked softly, shifting so she blew warm air over his prick, making it swell further as he hung on to his sanity and control by a thread.

'Please, Tash,' he moaned desperately, sliding his hands into her hair.

'Please, Tash, what?' she asked, letting her fingers trace light, circular patterns up his inner thigh. 'Say it, Remus. I'm not doing a damn thing unless you do.'

He gave in. 'Either fuck me or suck me,' he demanded, loud and rough, unable to take the teasing any longer. 'I don't care which, Tash, just do something. Please?'

'Well, all you had to do was ask,' she mumbled then gave his cock a long, firm lick with her tongue, pressing hard and making him shudder with both need and relief. Her mouth moved down, taking a ball into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it then sucked gently. Remus bit his lip, trying to stop an appeal for more. As amazing as what she was doing to his balls was, he needed more. He needed her mouth on his dick.

Breath on his cock - but damn it - she was still teasing him, offering him only minimal relief as her tongue traced the ridge of his head then tasted him, wriggling into that little slit to lick up his already spilt seed. He squirmed under her tongues' ministrations, soon realising that she still wasn't going to finish this anytime soon unless he asked.

'Please?' he begged, his voice little more than a whisper as pride was cast aside. 'Please?'

He couldn't take any more - he needed this to end. He was in pain, the torture of her mouth so exquisite that he hurt - wonderful, glorious agony - but he needed her to end this acute torment.

Tash could hear the raggedness of his voice; the desperation there as he repeated his plea over and over, and took pity on him.

Her mouth closed around the tip of his erection and he groaned so loudly from the reprieve that she almost laughed. She took him further, little by little, into her warm, soft mouth until he was frantically trying to fuck her face, hindered by her hands holding his hips still.

Remus' voice was hoarse but held unmistakeable urgency now as he pleaded with her almost incoherently, 'Don'tstopgodsoclosepleasedon'tstop!'

She sped up her movements, feeling his hands tighten almost painfully in her hair then she sucked hard and scraped her teeth lightly up his shaft.

Light burst behind his eyes, white, bright starbursts that stole his breath and electrified every particle in his body. Remus almost screamed, a guttural, primal noise, as he finally felt his orgasm burn up his shaft, exploding hot and fast from his body. He mouthed her name but was unable to actually make a sound as the oxygen was sucked from the room. He was breathless, gasping for air as pleasure throbbed through him, slowly subsiding in intensity until he was left limp, boneless and completely sated.

* * *

Tash felt his hand slide listlessly from her hair and he lay completely still, the only noise was his ragged breathing. She grinned, having achieved her goal of making him beg, and slowly kissed her way back up his body, free to enjoy the taste and texture of his skin without any haste. Remus didn't move until she reached his nipple, moaning weakly when she licked at it.

'Christ, you _cannot_ be serious,' he murmured and she giggled.

'Nope,' she assured him. 'I don't expect anything more from you today - I know how good my blow jobs are. I'm just playing now for my own amusement.'

He sighed, letting his head fall to the side with a little noise when her lips shifted to kiss the sensitive skin on his neck.

'Amusement,' he mumbled, eyes still closed. 'You damn near killed me. You think that's funny?'

He heard her soft chuckle and opened his eyes, finding hers. Managing to raise a hand, he grasped the back of her head and pulled her face down to his, kissing her - slow, deep. It was a kiss unlike any other she'd experienced. There was a shift - inside her - a change she didn't understand. An ache began, a need…not physical but something else, something she hadn't felt before but one that send a dart of panic through her.

She pulled away, breaking their connection, realising she was shaking. 'I'm going to get us a drink,' she murmured softly, needing to be anywhere but with Remus right now.

'Half an hour, Tash,' he muttered with a smile. 'Then, I swear, I'm going to pay you back for making me beg like that.'

'Promises, promises, Lupin,' she said gently, teasing softly as she got out of bed. 'Um, clothes?'

He let out a laugh and waved his wand, bringing back his own clothes. 'Wear my shirt,' he said, tossing it to her and she frowned at him.

'You holding my clothes for ransom?' she queried, pulling the shirt on, and he grinned.

'Just a little insurance to make certain you come back to bed,' he told her, unable to keep his eyes from drinking in her long legs under his shirt. There was just something about a woman wearing the shirt of the man she was sleeping with that was so sexy.

He watched her walk towards the door and he called, 'Tash.'

When she turned, he smiled, a little wolfishly. 'I always keep my promises, remember?'

* * *

And he did - twice - before they locked up the house again at dark and apparated them back to Tash's flat.

'Can I come in? Just a couple of minutes?' he asked as they stood in her doorway but she shook her head.

'I'm in need of a shower and some sleep,' Tash told him, somewhat regretfully, her hand smoothing the front of his shirt. 'And I don't think I'll be having either if you come in.'

'I'll let you shower,' he compromised but she smiled and refused.

'I've got some time off work for a few weeks. I took holidays not sick leave - told them the doctor made a mistake and my arm was only cracked,' she said. 'I'm owed a fair bit of leave and I…I think I need a break.' She looked up from his shirt and smiled. 'So if you wanted, we could get together sometime in a next couple of days.'

'How about tomorrow?' Remus asked immediately and the corner of her mouth turned up.

'If I can walk,' she teased. 'Yeah, just come over whenever you like.'

Remus grinned and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. 'I'll just say goodnight then,' he murmured, lowering his head and kissing her, long and deep, making them both as hot as hell.

He lifted his head, both of them breathing hard. 'Just for a few minutes?' he asked again, mouth still so close to hers, and she felt her resolve to keep him at arm's length fading quickly.

'I guess sleep is over rated,' she mumbled and he didn't let her think for a second longer, pushing open her door as he crushed his lips back against hers.

Tash pulled him inside her flat, then slammed the door shut behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! Considerably shorter chappie this time - Sorry. But to make up for lack of words, the entire chappie is one long sex scene. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to those who are reviewing - but I know there are more putting this on alert...I think I'll do as I did for the last chappie of 'Don't Do Relationships' and threaten not to post anymore until I hear from those who are reading :-) Come on!! Just click on the little button at the bottom...you know you want to...**

**Oh, and check out 'Things Worth Dying For' while you're on site if you already haven't. I need reviews - they'll inspire me to actually finish the darn thing.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

'Right _there_,' Tash gasped then moaned when Remus bit her nipple lightly as his fingers explored her now soaking wet tunnel. 'Holy shit!'

They were in his bed at Grimmauld Place and Tash was becoming slightly frustrated with how slow Remus was going.

'Are you planning on…fucking me any time soon?' she asked, trying to hide the desperate edge to her voice as his fingers slowly stimulated her beyond tolerance.

'Not anytime soon,' he told her mildly, a plan for tonight having been formulated over the past week.

* * *

They'd been seeing each other for five weeks and he was becoming perturbed. Not with the sex... Jesus - that was incredible and…very frequent, Remus finding his libido defied his age and he could get it up like a teenager. Whenever and wherever. And Tash had taken advantage of both the _when _and _where _- Remus quickly losing his inhibitions as the more adventurous woman showed him exactly what he'd been missing out on for all these years (although sex in the men's toilets at the local pub was something both of them were willing to skip next time).

No, the problem was not the stupendous sex. Nor was it the fact that Tash told him nothing about herself - although that _was _annoying and he had yet to work out how to get around that little quirk of hers. No. The issue that he was having at this moment was this…Tash always left.

Every time. She always went home or kicked him out of her bed and sent him packing, and it was starting to really become a problem.

Remus wanted to sleep with her: to fall asleep with her in his arms, legs entwined, and know she wasn't going to wake him to throw him out, or for him to apparate her home. He wanted to hold her all night and wake up with her in the morning for that fantastic, lazy morning sex he'd enjoyed in other relationships. So he had, therefore, come up with _the plan_.

A cunning, brilliant plan that would involve some restraint on his part, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get her to agree to stay. It was so simple.

He was going to exhaust her.

* * *

His finger circled her clit again, firmer this time and he could tell from the tensing of that remarkable body that she was very, very close.

'Remus, god,' she ground out, arching up. 'It's going to be over in a minute…'

'We'll just have to start again then,' he whispered, then took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled before sucking it into his mouth.

'Jesus!' she growled, then moaned loudly as she gave in, her climax hitting her hard. Her hips jerked up and she grabbed his wrist, making him thrust his fingers harder inside her.

Remus clenched his jaw, reciting potion ingredients in his head to stop himself joining her.

As she started to relax again, he said, raggedly, 'You are so fucking beautiful when you come,' then latched onto her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth hard.

She made a soft noise in her throat then groaned a little as his mouth moved rapidly down to her breasts, already almost unbearably sensitive from his earlier ministrations.

'What are you trying to do to me?' she muttered, then grabbed a handful of his hair, gripping it tightly as his tongue flicked her hard nipple.

Remus chuckled, a little wickedly she thought, then ran his tongue over a scar. 'I have many, many ideas on what I'd like to do to you,' he told her, then he looked up as his lips continued to move lower. 'A few of which I want to show you. Do you trust me?'

She opened her heavy lidded eyes and stared down at him. 'What?' she asked, then drew a sharp breath as his hand made its way up her thigh again.

'Do you trust me?' he repeated, shifting back up her body so he was looking right down into her eyes. She nodded. 'I want to taste you. I want to feel you coming undone under my mouth. Let me, Tash.'

She looked reluctant and he kissed her as his finger slid back inside her. 'I want my tongue in you. Let me. Please. Let me.'

He punctuated his sentences with a kiss and a stroke of his finger. 'Fuck, alright,' she agreed desperately, her clit throbbing again already.

She was so aroused; so turned on that when he immediately slid down to replace his fingers with his tongue, she didn't have long left. But she was surprised by his languid pace once he was settled between her legs. He slowed right down again, lightly flicking her with his tongue, making a little moaning noise that sent a shiver right up her clit and through her whole body.

'Remus, oh my god,' she moaned and her last conscious thought was, '_Why the hell did I wait so long to let someone do this?_' before she gave her mind and body over to him.

He tried to go slow, he really did, but she was making these incredible noises in her throat that sent electric shocks right through him, accumulating in his cock which was now painfully hard. Her hand fisted in his hair and she wantonly spread her legs as far as they could go, offering herself to him entirely as she'd done for no one else, and her acquiescence was so arousing that he wasn't sure he could hold on if he took his time.

'Next time,' he told himself, positive that he wouldn't have to beg to do this again.

He sucked on her clit hard and flicked it with his tongue, shattering her instantly, making her scream as powerful waves of pleasure crashed over her, her body bucking under his mouth.

* * *

She was panting when Remus kissed her hip, then his tongue traced the ragged line of the long scar on her side.

'What happened here?' he asked, both wanting to know and needing some time to get himself under control.

She opened her eyes, looking as though she was about to fall asleep, and stared at him. 'Work injury,' she said, her voice hoarse.

She shifted a little, then said, 'Roll over. I think it might be your turn.'

'Oh, it _is_,' he told her, slithering up her body, planting kisses sporadically from her belly button to her neck. 'But it won't be me rolling over.'

He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips, then pulled back, making a spiralling motion with his finger. Tash grinned and rolled onto her stomach, gasping when he immediately grasped her hips and pulled her up to her knees. His hand slid around over her hip and touched her swollen clit softly, smiling when she groaned.

'You'll kill me,' she mumbled and he chuckled, pressing the tip of his erection to the slick entrance of her body.

'I don't want to kill you,' he murmured, then drew in a sharp breath when he slipped easily inside her.

Tash made a soft groaning noise and pushed her hips back until her ass was pressed right up against him.

'I want to exhaust you,' he told her, withdrawing until just the tip of him was inside her, then slowly inching his cock back into her until he was buried to the hilt. 'I want to make you so utterly satisfied you won't be able to summon up the energy to get up and leave.'

Tash didn't really have the time or the frame of mind to comprehend what he was saying right now and, when he plunged deep inside her, all she could do was moan and push herself back to meet him. His hands were tight on her hips as he drove her closer and closer to her release. Remus bit his lip hard, trying to hold on until she came again as he felt his end creeping up fast.

His hands ran all over her, cupping a breast and sliding between her legs. One extra hard thrust had her tighten unbearably around him, then she cried out his name - for the first time, she called out to him as she came and the sound of that passion filled voice sent him over the edge as well.

'Tash,' he whispered harshly as he slammed inside her one last time then held himself still as his member throbbed inside her, releasing himself into that soft body.

* * *

He heard her swear softly then fall face first onto the mattress. His body slipped from hers and he shifted a little before joining her on the bed, wrapping his arms and leg possessively around her. The only sound in the room for several minutes were their hoarse gasps for air. Eventually, their breathing slowed and their bodies relaxed, curling naturally into each other.

'What did you say before?' she asked suddenly, vaguely recalling him telling her something earlier.

'Hmm?' he mumbled, his face pressed into his pillow, already drifting off into sleep.

Tash turned her head ,with considerable effort, to look at him. 'You said something before?' she repeated and he groaned, rolling onto his side. 'I didn't catch it. I was a little distracted.'

Remus chuckled softly. 'I said I was trying to wear you out,' he murmured, manoeuvring the both of them so they could lie in each others arms. 'I want you to stay, Tash, but you never do. I was trying to bugger you up so badly you couldn't move, let alone leave.'

His eyes had closed again but, when she didn't respond, he opened them to look at her. Brown eyes, so conflicted, were staring back at him and he decided that he wanted her to stay more than he wanted to hang onto his pride.

'Tash,' he whispered, lifting a hand to stroke her face. 'Please stay?'

She bit her lip. She'd never stayed with a man for the night. Never. But she'd never wanted to - not like she did with Remus. She wanted to wake up with him and was so very confused by the desire that she honestly didn't know what to do.

'I don't know,' she admitted softly and he gave her a little smile.

'What do you want to do?' he asked gently. 'Not what you think you should do or what you've always done. Do you want to stay?'

She looked so young and so incredibly vulnerable that, for a moment, he regretted asking; putting her in this position.

'Ok,' she said, her voice wavering.

Remus looked startled. 'You will?' he asked and she nodded, still uncertain.

He beamed and she hastily added, 'It doesn't mean _anything_ other than that you did a very thorough job of exhausting me. _Alright_?'

'Understood,' he said quickly, not wanting to give her any reason to reconsider.

But he knew. He could see it in her eyes. She cared about him - a lot more than she wanted to let on. And, as he pulled her closer, he felt happier than he had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you all liked last chappie - still not hearing from all of you...I may withhold last chappie until I do...**

**WARNING: You may experience intense feelings of dislike towards author by the end of the chappie. Remember, I laugh in the face of flames! HA HA HA!**

* * *

Tash had to admit - she hadn't slept this soundly in…well, she couldn't remember the last time, actually. But what she did know was that she liked waking up and feeling Remus' arms around her.

Spending the night with a man…that was such a 'couple' thing to do and she'd never been very comfortable with sharing this kind of intimacy with someone. Then again, she'd never actually dated anyone for this long before either. Frowning, she felt a little familiar panic rising inside her. This was getting too serious; too involved. She was starting to care about Remus in a way that made her want to run far, far away. But, whereas normally she would just dump anyone that got too close, it disturbed her how much the thought of never seeing Remus again hurt.

She sighed. 'Not good,' she mumbled into her pillow.

'Hmm?' he said, his arm tightening around her. 'Did you say something?'

Tash jumped a little when she heard his voice so close to her ear. 'I thought you were still asleep,' she said and felt him move. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her with a smile.

'I've been awake for a little while,' he told her, his voice rough still. He'd been watching her sleep, still marvelling that she had given in and stayed with him. He hoped that this development meant that she'd started to thaw on the whole 'no relationship' thing. Maybe she was willing to consider changing their status from casual to dating?

He tugged her towards him, pulling her onto his chest. 'Morning.'

Tash smiled then covered her mouth. 'Hi. I have morning breath,' she warned and he grinned.

'Me too,' he admitted. 'Mouths closed then.'

He held her face in his hands and drew her face down to his, kissing her almost chastely.

'Nope,' he said, shaking his head. 'That's not going to do it.'

Tash frowned a little then his mouth met hers again, lips parting this time and demanding the same response from her. Yet again, she couldn't refuse him and kissed him back, her own need rising as she felt his cock stiffening against her hip. A rush of lust made her feel a little dizzy and she slid her leg over him, letting his erection probe at her entrance.

She wriggled her hips a little, letting his tip slide over the folds of her sex. When she heard him moan, she started to sink down onto him, slowly, enjoying the sensation of him filling her. He was biting his lip, the feeling of that velvet soft body accepting him was incredible and he wanted to stay in her forever.

'Hey, Moony!'

They froze as they heard Sirius' voice, indignant as the door burst open. 'You ever getting up? I'm hungryyyy…Oh. Sorry. Carry on.'

He turned and shut the door behind him, leaving them laughing. 'Shit,' Remus chuckled, sliding his hands up Tash's back. 'I would have thought he was old enough to know how to knock by now.'

Tash giggled and Remus pulled her face to his, kissing her hard. 'Now,' he said when he let her go. 'Where were we?'

She rocked her hips and he drew in a sharp breath. 'Oh yes,' he whispered, biting his lip. 'Now I remember.'

Tash smiled then began to move, lazily, languidly. Remus held her close so their chests rubbed together, helping her move with a hand on her ass. Their lips were touching; their mouth's open, breathing into each other's mouths, feeling as though they were joined more than physically. Their breathing sped up as they got closer and with a little moan, Tash came, her world spinning as her body contracted. Remus quickly succumbed as well, whispering her name as he spilled himself deep inside her and then pulled her tight to his chest while their heart rates returned to normal.

In the silence that followed, his hands stroked. Drawn to the scar on her side again, he traced the edge then laid his hand over it protectively.

'Tell me about your scars,' he asked softly into her ear. He felt her stiffen a little and he rubbed his hands over her back.

'You said this one was a work injury but the others were from an accident, weren't they?' he went on, wanting to know why it was so upsetting for her. 'Do you remember it? It must have been bad to give you so many scars?'

'It was,' she confirmed then lifted her head. 'Sirius isn't the only one that's hungry, you know. You're not being a very good host.'

Recognising her words for what they were, a distraction, he played along - determined to get the information out of her eventually. Somehow.

* * *

'Hey Pads,' he said as he walked into the kitchen several minutes later.

Sirius glanced up and grinned sheepishly. 'Morning,' he returned. 'I'm sorry, Moony. I didn't realise you had company.'

'That's alright,' Remus told him with a shrug, pulling out a loaf of bread. 'It's Tash's ass that got the most exposure. You'll have to apologise to her. How was your date last night?'

'Mmm, good. So it _was_ Tash,' the dark haired man murmured thoughtfully. 'I wondered - it looked like her ass.'

Remus frowned a little and looked over at him. 'You know we're seeing each other,' he said, bemused. 'Why would there be someone else in my bed?'

'Because, and I believe her exact words were, "I don't spend the night. Ever!" I have to admit that I had my doubts about your plan to get her to stay - she is a stubborn woman - but it seems to have worked a treat,' he said with a grin.

Remus smiled, then threw some bacon into a pan, hearing it sizzle. 'It took some doing,' he said, searching for eggs. 'But I got her to sleep with me. Now, I just have to get her to tell me something about herself. Something meaningful. I've told her almost everything there is to tell about me.'

'She keeps her cards pretty close to her chest,' Sirius said, with a thoughtful frown. 'Maybe you should give her some Veritaserum.'

'No,' Remus said vehemently. 'I want her to share with me because she wants to, Pads, not because I've drugged her. God!'

Sirius chuckled then watched his friends flip the bacon out of the pan and crack some eggs. His face had a glow that didn't have anything to do with the (no doubt) fantastic sex he'd just been having and Sirius frowned a little.

'You're falling for her,' he said softly and Remus snapped his head around to look at him.

'I'm not,' he argued then sighed when Sirius raised his eyebrows sceptically. 'Maybe just a little.'

Sirius chewed his lip, staring at Remus. 'Remus, she's made her feelings about relationships pretty clear,' he began and the brown haired man nodded.

'I know,' he said, putting the eggs and bacon onto three plates. 'This is my problem to deal with, not hers. I told her I could keep this casual.'

Sirius frowned but didn't argue any further.

'So, how was your date? And I want more than 'good' this time,' Remus said, pointing his wand at the pan, sending it to the sink. 'This was the third date, wasn't it? Not like you to wake up alone at this point. Don't tell me you've met someone immune to your charms.'

Sirius bit his lip. 'Um, it was…really good, actually,' he said softly. 'I had a great time. I'm thinking…well, I think I wouldn't mind something a bit more exclusive this time.'

Remus looked at him in shock. 'Sirius Black is actually wanting a serious relationship?' he said in disbelief. 'Wow. You have to bring this miracle worker around to meet me so I can see what's so special about her that she managed to do the impossible.'

Sirius managed a small smile then said, 'Um, the thing that's special about this person is that…its not a her. I've been seeing a guy.'

Remus stared at him, mouth open for a few moments. 'You're dating another man?' he asked and Sirius nodded. 'You're gay?'

'I think I might be bi,' Sirius admitted, looking down at the table. 'I've suspected for a while but…this is the first time I've been attracted to a guy that isn't you…'

Remus made a squeaking noise and Sirius laughed. 'You can't be surprised Moony,' he said in amusement. 'We've done some shit together.'

'Yeah but…never mind,' he said, waving his hand. 'Go on.'

'Well, I'm just really drawn to this guy and…it feels right.'

'So who is he?' Remus asked, just as Tash walked in the room.

'Andrew,' she said, smiling at Sirius who grinned.

'Andrew? As in your work partner, Andrew?' Remus asked Tash and she nodded.

'He thinks it's hysterical that we've both shagged the same guy,' she laughed and Sirius flushed.

Remus stared at him then muttered, 'We're going to talk more about this later,' before he stood up and went to reheat their now cold breakfast.

A yawning Tash turned around with her coffee, grinning at Sirius. 'You know, if you wanted to watch us, all you had to do was ask,' she teased and he chuckled.

'Yeah, sorry about that,' he muttered, smiling when she kissed him on the top of the head.

'No harm done,' she told him then smiled at Remus, who had a plate of food in his hand. 'Now, _that's_ being a good host.'

He gave her a smile and handed her the plate, taking his and Sirius' to the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Sirius made himself scarce but Tash, tearing herself out of Remus' embrace, had decided to go. While Remus made breakfast, she had time to think.

'I need some space,' she thought, heart racing. 'He's getting too close. I'm starting to need him.'

'I have to get ready to go back to work tomorrow,' she told him now, giggling softly as she tried to pull his arms off her.

His mouth moved to her neck, biting her gently. 'You don't have to go back to work, do you?' he whined, his voice vibrating along her skin and making her shiver.

'Course I do,' she muttered, pushing him away, a little irritably. There it was. Trying to change her. Control her.

But the most frustrating thing was that she _wanted_ to stay with him. And that scared her beyond belief.

'I think it's probably a good thing.'

He stopped mucking around and frowned at her as she took her coat off the hook. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked and she took a deep breath before she turned back to him.

'Just that we've been spending a lot of time together,' she said, trying to sound casual. 'It probably time for a break.'

Remus stared at her, his frown deepening. 'Are youbreaking upwith me?' he asked, stunned. They'd been having such a great time with each other so far and he'd been hoping that she'd be open to something _more_ serious, not making their arrangement even more casual.

'We've never been together, Remus,' she reminded him gently. 'This isn't a relationship. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not your partner. We have fun together and great sex. That's it.'

He ran a hand through his hair, startled by how much her words hurt. 'Right,' he mumbled, frowning down at the ground. 'I forgot. Well, I guess I'll see you whenever you decide you want to get laid again.'

Tash blinked, surprised by the bitterness in his voice. 'You knew from the start…,' she began and he nodded.

'No,' he said. 'You're right. This isn't…This is sex.' His jaw clenched and he looked up at her. 'So, I'll see you sometime.'

Tash glared at him. 'Do you see?' she said irritably. 'Do you see why I didn't want to start this? You are incapable of keeping this simple; of keeping this casual. _This_ is why I don't have relationships.'

'You don't have relationships because you're too fucking scared,' he spat and she looked furious.

'I'm not scared,' she said, her voice rising. 'If you're in a relationship, you lose yourself. You become too needy. Look at you, Remus. You're sulking because I want a little space; because I want to do my own thing for a while.'

'I'm sulking because you're pushing me away!' he said angrily. 'Not because you want space. God, Tash! It doesn't have to be all or nothing. You can get some space without pushing me away. Being in a relationship doesn't mean two people become one entity. We can still have space and time away from each other without cutting off all contact…_And I'm not sulking_!'

They stared at each other for a moment then, face pained, she turned away.

'This is what I wanted to avoid,' she mumbled. 'Look, if you want to get together again, call me. Bye, Remus.'

He grunted a reply and watched her walk down the stairs. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his face hard.

'Shit,' he muttered, frustrated. 'I've fucking fallen for her.'

**A/N: Bring it on!**

**PS: REVIEW please! I'm holding the last few chappies hostage. I have a delete key and I'm not afraid to use it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews last chappie. Longer chapter this time. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Remus stubbornly refused to go to see her. 'If she wants me, she knows where to find me,' he told Sirius when he asked about the argument he couldn't help overhearing. 'I suppose she'll call when she's horny.'

'Remus,' he admonished gently, knowing that the werewolf must have been upset to speak so resentfully about the woman he cared so much for.

The brown haired man grunted apologetically, already regretting speaking so harshly. It wasn't that he couldn't understand that she had to have her own space or that she wanted to take this slow. It was the fact that he just _knew_ that she cared about him and refused to admit it that drove him so crazy; the fact that she kept pushing him away every time they took some steps forward that was pissing him off.

'Maybe you should tell her how you feel,' Sirius suggested, watching him tug and yank at his sheets roughly as he made his bed. 'It can't make things worse right now, can it?'

'She's made it painfully clear that she doesn't want a relationship, Pads,' he said irritably, fluffing his pillow violently. 'No. She can come to me. I'm through chasing women who don't want me and women who don't know what the hell they want.'

'You know she cares about you, Moony,' he said softly. 'Even I could see that.'

'Yeah, I know. _That's_ why she's running away,' he muttered miserably, his anger fading.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why wouldn't she open up to him?

He sank down onto the bed and kicked at the ground. 'If I keep my mouth shut and don't tell her how I feel, we'll see each other again,' he said. 'If I tell her how much I care about her, she'll run a mile.'

'Do you really want to do this?' Sirius asked gently. 'Keep seeing her if there's no future in it? Maybe it's better to cut your losses now before you get in too deep. You're going to end up hurt, Remus.'

Remus stared at the carpet unseeingly. 'I don't know,' he admitted sadly. 'I want to be with her. And I think that I want it badly enough to take the chance on getting my heart broken.'

He smiled ruefully at his friend. 'Is that pathetic?' he asked and Sirius smiled, patting his shoulder.

'Nope,' he told him. 'From all accounts, that's love.'

* * *

It was a week before he gave in and called around to Tash's flat, only to find that she wasn't home. He sighed and decided to walk for a while instead of apparating home. Sirius and Harry were both going out so he had all the alone time he wanted but he needed some fresh air; some time to clear his head.

As he got to the street, he wondered. Was Tash at work? Or was she on a date?

'God,' he muttered, rubbing at his head as his stomach twisted painfully. 'She wouldn't be on a date, would she?'

He didn't know if he wanted to ask or not. Would knowing she was seeing other people hurt more than not knowing?

He pulled out the mobile phone she'd given him several weeks ago and stopped under a streetlight, contemplating. Should he call her? He wanted to call her but would it make him look too needy? Did he care if he looked needy or desperate?

'No, I don't,' he decided, wondering if he'd ever see his pride again. 'I have to talk to her. This is driving me insane.'

He hadn't used the phone much but managed to find her mobile phone number. He listened then frowned when it went to message bank.

'Hi Tash, it's Remus,' he said, feeling awkward talking into the small plastic device. 'Um, I'm at your flat and you aren't home…obviously. I was wondering if we could maybe get some dinner or something one night…Um, just call me, if you want. Bye.'

He pressed the END button then sighed, shoving it back into his pants pocket. He walked a little further down the street then the phone rang. The caller ID flashed up and he smiled when he saw Tash's number. Flipping it open, he answered with a hello before he felt a splitting pain in his head. He let out a cry and spun around, dropping the phone as his hands went to his head where he felt the sticky heat of blood. He then realised there was a ragged looking man standing in front of him, a gun in his hand.

'I don't want to hurt anyone,' he said, his right eye twitching. 'I just want your wallet then I can get on my way.'

* * *

Tash frowned and said 'Hello? Remus?' before the phone went dead.

She tried to call back but it just rang out.

'You still here?' Andrew asked, grabbing his jacket.

'Yeah,' she mumbled distractedly, trying the number again.

'What's wrong?' he asked, watching her hang up then press the redial button.

'Trying to call Remus back,' she told him then slammed the phone down with a loud frustrated exclamation. 'Andy, you're seeing Sirius tonight, aren't you?'

He nodded. 'Mmm,' he said with a grin. 'He's taking me to his place. Says he's got some things to tell me about himself. We're getting serious if he's starting to share. You know what that is, Tash? Sharing? Telling the people you care about all sorts of information about you?'

She shot a dirty look at him as she picked up the phone again and dialled. 'He's meeting you here?' she asked and he nodded again.

'Right about now, actually,' he confirmed, checking his watch. 'You should've signed off by now, Tash.'

'I'm going now. I'll come with you downstairs. I want to talk to Sirius,' she said, hanging up after another failed attempt to contact Remus.

The way that first call was cut off - either he hung up on her (which she knew he'd never do no matter how pissed off at her he was) or he'd been cut off somehow. She felt uneasy and her everything instinct was screaming that something was wrong.

'You called Remus?' he asked as they walked downstairs.

'He called me and left a message. I was trying to call him back,' she said with a frown.

'You really should give him a break, Tash,' he said in rebuke. 'He cares for you and you know damn well you're falling for him. Why do you make things so hard for yourself?'

Before she could snap a retort, they stepped into the front office and saw Sirius sitting there. He grinned broadly when he saw Andrew then he caught sight of Tash and the smile weakened a little. He really liked the woman but she was hurting his friend. He mumbled a hello but her mind was fixed on one thing.

'Have you seen Remus in the last ten minutes or so?' she asked quickly and he shook his head in surprise.

'I haven't seen him most of the day,' he told her and she bit her lip.

'Something's happened,' she mumbled, rubbing her head. 'I can feel it. He called me but we got cut off really abruptly and I can't get through to him now. Something's wrong. He said he was outside my flat. Can you take me around there?'

Andrew looked concerned - he trusted Tash's instincts but Sirius appeared indifferent. 'Maybe he's out of range,' he suggested but she shook her head, turning to Andrew.

'Andy, have I ever steered you wrong?' she asked and he sighed, turning to Sirius.

'I hate to admit it but her instincts are usually right - which makes it even more frustrating when she won't follow them.' He gave her a meaningful look then said to Sirius, 'Do you mind if we take a detour and just check her place?'

Sirius sighed. 'It'll be quicker if I take her,' he said. 'Can I meet you at your place instead? I promise I won't be long.'

'That's fine,' he said then smiled at Tash. 'When are you going to admit that you care just as much about him as he does about you?'

She looked startled then turned to Sirius, deciding to ignore the blonde man. 'Can we go?'

* * *

They had turned to walk out to the darkened street when they heard a faint pop then a pale Remus walked through the door a few seconds later, holding his head.

'Moony!' Sirius exclaimed and Tash rushed over to a surprised Remus.

'What happened?' she asked, guiding him over to a chair in the front office.

'Didn't expect a welcoming committee,' he joked with a smile. 'I think I have just had the pleasure of being mugged.'

'God, I knew it,' Tash mumbled as Andrew spoke to the uniformed officer behind the desk, asking for a first aid kit. 'I knew there was something wrong. Give me a look.'

He removed his hand and Tash winced. 'Jesus, Remus,' she said. 'You should go to the hospital.'

Sirius peered at the wound then looked down at Remus. 'Want me to do it?' he asked softly and Remus nodded.

'Do you have somewhere a bit more private, Tash?' Sirius asked and she caught on.

'Um, yeah,' she mumbled, glancing over to see where Andrew, who Sirius hadn't yet told his secret, was.

She waved them through to an interview room then headed off Andrew, taking the first aid kit and insisting that she'd be fine to deal with Remus herself.

'I don't want to mess up your night,' she told him. 'Sirius is just making sure he's alright then I'll clean him up.'

Sirius appeared and smiled. 'He's fine,' he assured them, giving Tash a wink. 'Just a bit embarrassed about the fuss. He thinks he can give a description, Tash.'

She nodded, giving him a quick hug before joining Remus.

* * *

'Tash, I'm really fine,' he insisted when she hustled him up the stairs to his room at Grimmauld Place an hour later.

His head had been completely healed by Sirius and his lingering headache had been erased with a pain potion just a few minutes ago. He felt absolutely normal but Tash was being pig headed.

'You have a head injury,' she told him through gritted teeth. 'Will you get into bed?'

'I _had_ a head injury,' he corrected as he reached his room. 'It's healed. No headache. Nothing.'

Her raised eyebrow brooked no nonsense so he sighed and through up his hands in surrender.

'Fine,' he said, hands going to his shirt to unbutton it. He suddenly grinned, seeing a silver lining to her insistance he go to bed. 'You know, I'm not supposed to be alone after a head injury. Since Pads went on his date, does that mean you're staying here tonight?'

'Just get into bed, Remus,' she said, arms crossed over her chest.

He looked at her with a frown. He'd been quietly thrilled at the station to see how upset Tash had been about his minor injury. She'd cleaned the blood up carefully, Remus not telling her that he could do it just as easily himself with his wand. He was enjoying the attention too much. He hadn't realised the head wound was bleeding so much - he'd just thought to apparate to the police station to ask Tash what he should do now about reporting it.

Once he was cleaned up, she'd gotten a brief description and statement but told him there was little hope of finding the man.

'A junkie probably,' she'd told him, a worried frown still creasing her brow.

'Tash, I'm ok,' he'd said, taking her hand. 'Don't look so concerned.'

'I'm not concerned,' she'd insisted. 'You just ruined my plans for a quiet night, that's all.'

Her pale, frightened face and the hand that gripped his own tightly made a liar out of her and, despite the pain in his head, he'd felt happier than he had in a long time.

But now he was home, she didn't look scared anymore. Now, she looked angry.

'What's wrong?' he asked, pulling his shirt off. 'I got whacked on the head by someone who got about five pounds and a tatty leather wallet for his trouble. If anyone should be mad, it should be him.'

She didn't look impressed and he sighed, walking over to where she stood. 'Tash, will you just tell me what….'

His words were cut off by her lips pressing hard against his. Her hands clutched his face, holding him to her as if afraid he'd disappear. Surprised, but pleased, he put his arms around her as heat flared. His hands slid down to her ass and he lifted her so her curves fit better against him as they staggered back to his bed, Remus praying that he was dizzy from the soul stirring kiss rather than the after effects of being mugged.

As the back of his knees hit the bed, they buckled and he sat down heavily, his lips getting torn away from hers. Their fingers moved simultaneously to her shirt and, when it didn't come off fast enough, she swore loudly and yanked at it, tearing the buttons off.

Remus couldn't breathe as he helped her pull the shirt off then stood up and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her roughly onto the bed. His hands immediately went to her jeans, yanking them off fast, her knickers coming with them.

She sat up and her hands worked on his pants, Remus tugging them down as his lips caught hers again. Once they were naked, he pushed her down and thrust inside her hard. She moaned loudly, digging her nails into his ass as she wrapped her legs around him. They moved with desperate need, soon both coming undone and moaning into each other's mouths as they exploded, shaking violently.

Falling onto her, he let her take his weight for a moment then rolled them onto their sides, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room.

* * *

'That was worth getting whacked over the head for,' he said eventually with a little laugh.

Tash made a growling noise and sat up. 'Don't joke about it,' she snapped, annoyed again. 'Head injuries are serious. You could have…'

Her voice cracked a little and she clenched her jaw shut tight so she couldn't finish her sentence.

Remus tried not to let her see his quick smile. She was worried about him. He looked at her and frowned a little when he realised she wasn't worried. She was angry.

'Tash, honey, I'm alright,' he said but the crease in her brow deepened. 'Tash? What is it? You're mad at me for getting hurt?'

'No,' she snapped, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 'It's not your fault you got mugged, for God's sake.'

'Then what is it?' he asked, but she ignored him and started to get dressed.

Anger flared in him when he realised she was pulling away from him again and for once, he didn't bite it back.

'Jesus, Tash!' he cried loudly as he stood up. 'Will you just stop this? Stop running away from me every time you start to feel a little something!'

'I'm not feeling any damn thing except pissed off,' she spat, pulling up her jeans. 'Stop trying to make this more than it is.'

'Stop trying to trivialise it!' he yelled and she stopped dressing, surprised and a little frightened at his loss of control.

He moved towards her, gesturing angrily. 'You were worried tonight. You were worried because, no matter how much you deny it, you care about me. And I care about you. Why are you fighting this so hard?'

'You…you knew what this was…' she began but he interrupted.

'It may have started as sex, Tash, but you know it's more than that now…'

He waved his arm and was shocked when she flinched, wincing and ducking as if she'd expected him to swing at her. Remus stared at her, his anger draining away quickly when he realised she thought he was going to hit her.

'Tash?' he said softly.

She looked confused and shaky but she moved past him, picking up her shirt. When she tried to pull it on, he saw how badly her hands were trembling. Walking over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and felt her tense.

'Tash,' he said, turning her to face him. 'I would never hurt you. Honey, I 'd never raise my hand against you.'

He saw from the look on her face though, that someone had. 'Who, Tash?' he asked, his voice getting hard. 'Who hit you?'

She shook her head but once again, her eyes betrayed her. 'An old boyfriend?' he pushed. 'Your father?'

She blinked, and he knew he'd hit a nerve. 'Tash, please talk to me,' he begged, cupping her face in his hands. 'Please, sweetheart.'

Tash bit her lip and he could see she was wavering. He stroked his thumbs over her cheeks lightly and kissed her softly on the brow before pressing his forehead to hers.

'Trust me, Tash,' he whispered and he felt her nod.

She looked at him and let out a little breath of amusement. 'Can you get some pants on first?' she said.

Remus smiled, grabbing his pants and untangling his boxers as Tash sat on the bed.

'My father hit my mother and I,' she said abruptly, wanting to get the minimum information out in the quickest time possible. 'My mother never did anything about it.'

She shrugged as he sat down next to her. 'What more is there to say?'

Remus frowned. 'How long did it go on for?' he asked and she looked a bit tense.

'I…I can't remember when it wasn't happening,' she admitted. 'He drank a lot and he was a mean drunk. It would take very little to annoy him and when something did, he went nuts.' Tash crossed her arms defensively across herself.

'That's it,' she told him but there was no way he was letting her get away with that. It had taken so long to get her to this point.

'Did you mother ever try to leave him?' he asked and Tash shook her head.

'Nope,' she said. 'She stayed with him until the day he finally died. Liver failure.'

'She never got help?' he asked.

'No,' she said with a little bitter laugh. 'The police were pretty regular visitors but she never left him; never pressed charges. Never even pretended to think about it. Not even…' She bit her lip.

'Tash,' he prompted gently and she sighed.

'Not even when he threw me through a glass door,' she told him quietly. 'Those scars I have aren't from a car accident. They're from broken glass.'

'The one on your side? The big one you said was a work injury,' he asked and she nodded.

'No, that _was_ a work injury. Remember Joseph? From the restaurant? His daughter was being held at knife point by her husband and I got in the way. I was stabbed. I was lucky, though,' she said softly. 'It was a deep cut and I had to have surgery. I died, apparently. Didn't see any white light though. Maybe I'm going the other way.'

Her attempt at humour failed, Remus frowning. He was quiet, his hand brushing her leg lightly, running his fingernail down the seam of her jeans.

'This is why you don't get involved,' he said softly, not bothering to make his words a question. 'Because you don't want the kind of relationship your parents had.'

She nodded, tightening her arms around her chest.

Remus looked up at her face. 'Tash, I'm not your father,' he said gently. 'I'd never hurt you like he did.'

She blinked and sucked her bottom lip inside her mouth. 'I suppose that's what my mother thought too,' she whispered and he frowned.

'Do you think I'd hit you? That I'd ever hurt you' he asked, knowing she couldn't help her lack of trust but a little hurt all the same.

She looked at his pained blue eyes and knew in her heart and soul that he would never raise a hand to her. 'No,' she said softly. 'No, I don't think you'd hit me.'

'Tash, I'd never hurt you in anyway,' he insisted. 'Honey, I…'

He bit his lip, stopping the words he had almost let slip. Until this moment, he hadn't even admitted to himself that he was in love with Tash. He couldn't say it to her - she'd run again.

'Thank you,' he said softly instead, taking her hand in his. 'For trusting me.'

She gave him a little smile and he leaned over to kiss her on the head. 'You'll stay tonight?' he asked and when she nodded, he smiled. 'Time for bed, then?' She smiled broadly.

'To sleep,' he insisted, grinning back at her. 'Jeez, woman. You're a sex maniac.'

She undressed again and Remus handed her a t-shirt of his to sleep in. 'I can't handle you being naked tonight,' he said when she raised an eyebrow.

She giggled, and Remus thought that was possibly the most beautiful sound on earth.

She slid into bed, curling up on her side, facing away from him. He lay on his back, willing her to roll over, but understanding she might need some space after their conversation. He tried not to sigh out loud. The realisation that he was in love with her had come as little surprise. He'd felt himself falling and, to be honest, done little to stop it. Now, he was going to have to deal with the consequences of having done something she'd forbidden him to do.

'I can't tell her,' he decided, with a little frown. 'We've made progress tonight…'

He turned his head to look at the back of hers, the black curls cascading over the pillow. 'At least, I thought we'd made progress.'

Almost as if she'd heard his thoughts, she shifted onto her back and sighed a little. Remus watched her for a few moments; saw the conflict on her face then was surprised when she rolled towards him. She looked startled to see him watching her but smiled and put a hand on his chest. Smiling back, he wasn't content with the contact and dragged her to him. Tash let out a soft laugh and made herself comfortable - her head on his shoulder, an arm and leg across him. Remus pressed a kiss into her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

Maybe all was not lost yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**I did warn some of you that I was thinking of splitting the last chappie in two. Well, I did and now I'm fully prepared to accept the consequences of my actions. (Just read to the end, you'll understand what I mean.)**

**Thanks to all those reviewing.:-) You are the wind beneath my wings! (Good god, that was cheesy even for me.) Cheers, duckies.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Tash woke the next morning, a little disorientated. She realised she was in Remus' bed and couldn't help her smile. He was still asleep and she stared at him for a moment.

'I could have lost him yesterday,' she thought then gave herself a mental shake.

'He's not yours to lose, Natasha,' she reminded herself. 'You didn't want him. You only wanted sex.'

She swallowed hard and her hand raised, almost of its own accord, to touch his face, running her finger along a scar. 'I don't just want sex,' she admitted to herself. 'I want more. Shit! When did this happen? When did I fall for him?'

She didn't know how to love someone. She'd never _wanted _to love someone. Until now.

She wanted to let herself love Remus; let herself want all the things other women had; the things that she'd buried the desire for a long time ago. Someone to talk to; to eat meals with; to go to bed with; to marry and have children with.

The thought startled her and she blinked. 'Marriage? Kids?' she thought. 'I've never wanted kids. Do I want them now?'

She stared at Remus' beautiful, scarred face and knew that she'd always wanted that but had let her fear of turning into her mother overwhelm everything else.

'He's not my father,' she told herself, fingers moving to trace the edge of his lips. 'He would never hurt me like that.'

But could she really open her heart after all these years of closing it off?

* * *

Her reverie was interrupted by a thud on the wall behind her and the sound of a voice. Remus stirred then opened his eyes when the noise came again, then again. Tash grinned, realising what the sound was and Remus looked confused, rubbing his eyes.

'Whassat?' he mumbled, half sitting up and frowning at the rhythmic thudding from next door.

'At a guess,' she said softly. 'I'd say Andy stayed over and didn't mind that Sirius is a wizard.'

Remus looked confused then, when the thuds got louder and were punctuated with moans, he groaned and put a pillow over his head.

'Oh, for God's sake, the man is in his thirties,' he complained. 'You'd think he could remember a simple silencing spell.'

Tash laughed and he pulled the pillow away from his face, his blue eyes sparkling mischieviously at her. 'Maybe we should show them how annoying it is to have to listen to other people shagging first thing in the morning,' he suggested and she raised her eyebrows.

'What a good idea,' she said and he rolled over, holding himself over her as he lowered his head and kissed her - slow, long, deep - making her moan in immediate submission.

He trailed his lips down her throat, sucking on a little skin to mark her; open mouth kisses to her chest; nipping little bites across her stomach then he parted her legs and put all of that together to make her explode in no time, Tash not once thinking to even try and stop him.

The thumping from next door stopped for a moment when Tash screamed her release then they heard laughing before the banging started again in earnest. Remus chuckled, kissing Tash before getting to his feet and pulling her up. Her knees were shaky and Remus pulled her to him, holding her tight against his chest.

'What…?' she asked and he grinned mischievously, suddenly looking like a little kid.

'Gotta give them the full effect,' he whispered, then pressed her up against the wall, kissing her again until she was melting.

_God, could I let myself love him?_

* * *

His intention had been to fuck her as noisily as possible up against the wall, but with this kiss, the mood between them changed from playful to something different; something more intense. He pulled his head away and looked at her, seeing something in her face he hadn't seen before.

'Tash,' he said softly, stroking his hands over her hair as he gazed down at her.

He wanted to tell her how much he adored her; how much he loved her and wanted to be with only her.

She saw it in his eyes. She knew he wanted to say it but wouldn't.

_God, could I have_ ever _stopped myself loving him?_

The thudding next door seemed to be reaching a crescendo and for a moment, they were distracted by the sound of Sirius cursing loudly then a loud, long moan from, they assumed, Andrew. Tash and Remus smiled, then Remus leant over and kissed her again, quickly this time.

'Back to bed,' he said, his voice a little rough, and she frowned.

'Thought you wanted to give them a run for their money?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'Doesn't seem as much fun as what I really want to do,' he murmured and pulled her down onto the mattress.

'Which is?' she said and he smiled softly at her.

'This,' he whispered, drawing her into his arms and kissing her past the point of breathless.

It seemed like hours that they did just this - kissing and gentle stroking that made Tash ache inside and out. She felt like she wanted to cry and, when his body slowly slipped inside hers, she couldn't look at him. She kept her eyes clenched shut, knowing if she looked at him, she was done for.

Remus held himself still, looking down at her face. 'Tash, open your eyes,' he whispered, flexing his hips a little, his cock sliding deeper within her. She moaned but shook her head.

'Look at me,' he said, moving again.

Tash lifted her hips, trying to get him to go faster; to fuck her stupid instead of this slow, languid lovemaking that made her feel things she didn't want to feel. She felt his hand shift to her hip, halting her movements.

'This will be done my way, Tash,' he said softly but firmly and his voice washed over her like warm water, making her moan. 'Now open your eyes, sweetheart.'

She couldn't deny him and her eyes opened. She regretted it instantly as his eyes captured hers. His darkened blue orbs expressed the feelings he'd been holding back and she felt a corresponding emotion filling her. He was shaking with the effort it took to go slow as he pressed himself into her.

His eyes never left hers and when she tried to look away just before her release, he growled, 'No!' making her snap her eyes back to his.

'No,' he said, more gently before need made his slow thrusts more hasty, uneven.

She could see him struggling to hold on but in the next minute his restraint was unnecessary - Tash arching up as her orgasm rocked her to her core. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes but, thankfully, Remus didn't notice, swept up as his own release mingled with hers and he whispered her name over and over.

Remus fell down next to her, shivering a little as he tried to catch his breath. That had been without a doubt the most incredible experience he'd ever had and, in his post coital emotional state, he almost let the words slip again.

'No,' he told himself, breathing in the scent of Tash's hair. 'She's not ready to hear it but she loves me. I saw it. And even if she never says it, I'll settle for just knowing she does.'

She stirred beside him, kissing his shoulder before she gently extracted herself from his embrace. 'Stay here a bit longer,' he said, feeling the loss of her in his arms.

Tash shook her head, her messy curls bouncing. 'I can't,' she replied, her voice little more than a whisper. 'I've got to change before work.'

He was silent for a moment then nodded. 'Ok,' he said, sitting up. 'I'll make you something to eat…'

'That's alright,' she said, still avoiding his eye as she pulled her jeans on. 'I'm not hungry. I'll grab something later.'

Remus watched her finish dressing then stood up and pulled on his boxers and the t-shirt she'd discarded, smelling her scent on it.

'I'll walk you out,' he said, taking her hand.

They walked quietly down to the front door and he opened it. She finally looked up at him and he could see how rattled she was - those eyes couldn't hide anything.

'Remus…,' she said then bit her lip. 'Do you want to do something tonight?'

He smiled. That wasn't what she was going to say but he'd take it. 'Sure,' he said, sliding his hands up her arms to her shoulders. 'Be careful today.'

Tash smiled, letting him pull her closer. 'I will,' she said and he leaned over to kiss her, letting it grow until a loud thud from upstairs broke them apart.

Looking up the staircase, they both grinned when they saw Sirius pressed up against the wall, Andrew snogging him senseless. Remus pulled Tash back to his chest, holding her close and wondering if he'd ever been this content before. He was in love and seeing Sirius happy as well was wonderful.

'I'd picked you for the dom, Pads,' Remus called cheerfully and the couple broke apart, Sirius looking dazed and Andrew smug.

'He has his moments,' Andrew smirked, laughing at Sirius' red face. 'Come on, babe. Give me another kiss so I can go get changed for work. Unless you can wave that magic wand and get me some fresh clothes?'

'My magic wand isn't capable of anything right now,' Sirius mumbled and Remus snorted.

'Including Silencing Spells apparently,' he said and Andrew laughed.

'Oh, I think you got your own back,' he told them, looking at Tash who turned bright red. 'You distracted us at a pivotal moment.'

Remus and Sirius both chuckled but Tash just flushed deeper. 'We should go,' she mumbled, pulling away from Remus. 'Andy, can you give me a lift?'

The blonde man nodded and turned to give Sirius a proper farewell.

'I can apparate you home,' Remus said but Tash shook her head. 'It's on Andy's way,' she told him. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. 'I'll call by after work?'

He nodded and Andrew hustled her out, waving to them over his shoulder. Sirius joined him at the door and they watched them get into a car and drive off. Remus looked at Sirius, who was flushed from Andrew's goodbye kiss.

'Let me refresh your memory, Pads,' he said, pulling out his wand. 'This is how you do a Silencing Spell.'

* * *

Half an hour later, Sirius was gnawing on a piece of toast. 'So, you love her?' he asked and Remus looked a bit surprised.

'Is it that obvious?' he sighed and Sirius smiled.

'Yeah, the puppy dog eyes and moony looks kind of gave you away,' he teased.

Remus gave him a weak smile and Sirius frowned. 'How does she feel?' he asked and Remus shrugged.

'I think she feels the same,' he told his friend. 'But you know what she's like…it'll take a bomb to get it out of her.'

'I don't know,' Sirius mused. 'She was pretty upset yesterday when you were hurt. Maybe you getting bashed over the head was the best thing that could have happened.'

Tash called later that day and cancelled their date. 'I'm so sorry,' she said, sounding sincere. 'I've got to do some overtime. Andy's staying too, so can you let Sirius know as well?'

Remus agreed and was as disappointed as Sirius looked. 'Damn,' he said, with a frown. 'It was my turn to top.'

Remus flushed a little and Sirius cocked his head to the side. 'Are you uncomfortable with this?' he asked. 'Me and Andy? Cause if you are, we should talk about it now…if I have my way, he'll be around for a while.'

Remus looked at him appraisingly. 'You really like him, don't you?' he said and Sirius nodded.

'I really do,' he said softly. 'I've never felt like this about anyone before. He makes me laugh, he listens - really listens, he won't take any of my shit and he shags like a fucking demon.'

Remus chuckled and Sirius grinned. 'So…you're alright then?' he asked and Remus nodded.

'It's just strange hearing the skirt chasing, sex god of Hogwarts screaming as a bloke pounds his ass,' he teased and Sirius laughed, standing up.

'It's strange for me too,' he admitted, putting his coffee cup in the sink. 'But…I guess you can't help who you fall for.'

'No,' Remus agreed with a far away look on his face.

* * *

When his phone rang just after midnight, Remus groaned, fumbling around in the dark to pick up the chiming, vibrating piece of plastic.

'H…hello,' he ground out, pushing himself up.

Five minutes later, he was waking Sirius, shaking him roughly. 'Pads, get up,' he said loudly, picking up some clothes and throwing them at his bleary-eyed friend. 'There's been an accident.'

Sirius looked at him, suddenly completely awake. 'Harry?' he asked, jumping out of bed.

'Tash and Andrew,' Remus replied grimly, his hands shaking as he finished pulling on his jacket. 'They were in a car accident at work.'

He looked at Sirius who was staring at him, his eyes wide with fear and said tremulously, 'They said it was bad, Pads. It's bad.'

**A/N: I'm ready. Bring it on!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Welcome to the last chappie. Hope you like how it ends. **_

_**Thank you to all who've reviewed**__**: **__**Triskelesque, The Fleaks, arantxabarrera (check bottom of fic for message), PopstarJ01, Daughter of Nature, Missus Moony, clio, HPxXx, allycat1186, abigail (sorry I couldn't respond personally), purplepanties, alymacron2978, butherecomesthefall, Stormy322, wickedwench1.**_

**Thanks to all who read but didn't review. **

**I'm uploading my first Sirius fic called 'The Bet' tonight. I am as needy as always so please go check it out and review. **

**Cheers, duckies!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

There were two uniformed officers and another two plainclothes officers talking in a huddle outside the emergency room. One of the men turned and Remus recognised Tash's boss, DCI Harper.

'Where are they? What happened?' Remus demanded as he and Sirius approached.

'They were involved in a car accident,' Harper said, drawing them away from the other officers. 'They were chasing a suspect, a drug dealer, who got away from a stakeout we were running when a lorry pulled out of an alley. They had no warning, they couldn't avoid it.'

He looked at Sirius. 'You're Andrew's…partner?'

Sirius nodded and asked, 'Where are they? Can we see them?'

Harper looked grim and Remus' heart froze. 'Natasha has some head injuries, maybe a spinal injury - she's still in emergency undergoing tests but she's stable,' he said then looked with obvious reluctance at Sirius. 'Andrew is in surgery already. His side of the car took the most impact.'

Sirius went pale and he felt Remus grasp his hand hard as the DCI continued. 'The doctors…well, they aren't…optimistic. I'm sorry.'

Remus felt Sirius' knees buckle and he hung on to him, pulling him back to sit on the chairs behind them.

'It's ok,' he whispered, putting his arm around his trembling friend. 'It'll be ok. Andrew's tough - he has to be to put up with you. He'll be alright, Pads. He'll be alright.'

* * *

It felt like forever that they were waiting for word and they were mostly silent. After almost an hour, a pale faced Sirius turned to Remus.

'I'm no good at this, Moony,' he whispered hoarsely. 'This being in a relationship business. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'

'You're here, Pads,' Remus replied. 'That's all you need to be doing right now.'

Sirius' jaw clenched and he blinked. 'I love him, Remus. I'm scared,' he said shakily and the other man took his hand.

'So am I,' he said softly.

A nurse appeared just then and took Sirius up to Intensive Care to see Andrew. 'Tell Tash I'll be in to see her later,' he said to Remus, who nodded.

'Just look after Andrew,' he told him. 'Let me know how he is.'

Remus sat alone, rocking slightly on his chair. It felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes until a doctor appeared and told him he could see Tash.

'She's bruised and has a broken leg and ribs,' the doctor said as Remus stared down at an unconscious Tash. 'Her scan was negative for a spinal injury which is good. The head injury is a concern, though, happening just months after her last…'

He and Remus both looked at Tash's cut, bruised face. 'She's lucky she got out of it alive. She's young and she's healthy. That will help her recovery.'

He sighed. 'She was lucky,' he repeated before giving Remus a harried smile and moving away.

Remus sank down next to Tash's bed and took her hand, trying to avoid the drip that was taped to the top of it. 'This is becoming a habit, Tash,' he mumbled, touching her black curls. 'We're going to have to talk about you getting a new job.'

'We couldn't do without her,' came a voice and he turned to see the plainclothes officers behind him.

'Don't get up,' Harper said, looking at Tash as Remus sank back down onto the chair. 'She's reckless sometimes but she's a good officer. I can understand why you might want her to think about a different career path, though. I've never met someone so attracted to trouble.'

He looked at Remus, who had nodded and gave him a distracted smile in agreement. 'Your friend was looking for you. He said Andrew's critical but stable. He wasn't as bad as they first thought, but he'll be in Intensive Care for a while. He needs close monitoring for the next day or two.'

Remus nodded, relieved for Sirius. He'd never been in love before and if it had ended like this…

He murmured a thank you and turned back to Tash, hearing the officers mumble a goodbye.

* * *

Tash didn't wake up when they moved her to a room, nor did she move when Remus slipped his shoes off and carefully climbed into bed next to her. He watched over her, his attentiveness making the nurses smile when they checked on her, and their admonishments that he should go home or that he shouldn't be in the bed lacked any sting.

Just after dawn, she stirred, moaning a little. 'Hi,' he whispered and she turned her head towards his voice.

She tried to say something but he stopped her. 'Shh,' he said quickly, stroking a finger over her cheek. 'You don't have to say anything. Do you remember what happened?'

She nodded, wincing a little. She mouthed something and he thought he knew.

'Andrew is in Intensive Care,' he told her, seeing tears well up in her eyes. 'He's stable, baby. Sirius is with him.'

He brushed the fallen tears off her cheeks then kissed her lightly. 'I love you Tash,' he said softly. 'I know you probably don't want to hear that but I do. And I need you to know it before you bloody kill yourself.'

His voice cracked a little and he swallowed hard to stop himself bursting into relieved sobs as he wanted to. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

'I don't care if you never say it, Tash,' he said shakily. 'I just want you to let me love you. Please?'

He felt her hand move against his and opened his eyes, looking at her. More tears had fallen and, as he reached out to wipe them away for her, she nodded. Remus smiled and his own tears escaped.

'Yeah?' he asked and she nodded again, making him grin. He cupped her face in his hands, letting his tears fall unheeded. He kissed her gently, trying not to hurt her any further.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

* * *

_**Six months later**_

'You may kiss the…um…'

'It's alright,' Sirius said with a grin to the celebrant. 'I know who you're talking about.'

He leaned over and kissed a chuckling Andrew, grasping his face hard as if he was afraid he'd disappear.

Tash put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly over the clapping of the group. Remus laughed and smiled at her, then poked Sirius in the ribs when the kiss threatened to become pornographic.

'Pads, there are _people_ here,' he hissed and the newly married couple broke apart.

Never one to do anything by halves, Sirius had proposed the second Andrew was conscious. The blonde refused to answer until he was well again, assuming Sirius would recant once the high emotion of the accident had ebbed. He didn't: asking again three months later once his boyfriend had been given the all clear (much earlier than expected thanks to a Healer Sirius had smuggled into the hospital room) and this time, Andrew accepted. Three months of planning later and they were married. It was just a small ceremony at The Burrow then they were going onto a party combining Andrew's Muggle friends with a few of Sirius' mates who could be trusted to keep their wands out of sight.

As no one except Remus, Tash and Harry knew Sirius was bisexual, let alone dating a man, it came as quite a shock to everyone to discover that his fiancé was a strapping and very good looking man, leading Ginny Weasley to make a comment about all the good ones being married or gay.

'You're hot, in your thirties and unattatched. You're not secretly gay as well are you, Remus?' she asked cheekily and he shook his head.

'Tash is all woman,' he told her with a grin, staring at aforementioned woman as she drank a glass of mead and gently flirted with George.

'She was when she was dating Sirius too,' the red head said and Remus laughed.

'True,' he admitted. 'I'm not gay but I _am_ very much taken. I guess your theory is correct.'

Tash glanced over just then and saw him watching. Raising an eyebrow, he lifted his hand and wriggled his fingers in a wave then called, 'Remember me?'

Laughing, Tash excused herself and made her way over to him, grinning.

'You jealous?' she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Never,' he told her, leaning down and kissing her. 'Just saving George from the heartbreak of falling in love with a married woman.'

Tash's eyes widened and she looked around. 'Keep your voice down,' she said, shoving him into the pantry and closing the door. 'These people hear everything.'

He smiled and pushed her up against the closed door. 'So when exactly can we tell people we're married?' he asked, leaning into her.

'Tomorrow,' she promised then sighed when his mouth moved over her neck. 'I know it's been a pain keeping it a secret but Sirius and Andy wanted a celebration, we didn't want anything big. Let them have this day, then you can take out an ad in the paper if you like.'

'I do like,' he murmured, his fingers undoing the buttons on her shirt. 'I like a lot.'

* * *

They'd moved in together straight after Tash was released from hospital then, after giving her a few months to settle in, Remus proposed.

'I love you, Tash,' he said, seeing her smile. 'I want you to be my wife. We're already living together, nothing will change. It's just a bit of paper but it's important to me…'

'Alright,' she muttered, trying to look exasperated but failing miserably. 'If it'll stop you going on about it...'

They didn't want to make it a big deal - Tash was still a little nervous about making such a big commitment and, even though Remus knew she loved him, she had yet to say it back. They married quietly at a Muggle registry office a few days before Andrew was realised from hospital. They had intended on having a bonding ceremony with Remus' magical friends as well but then Sirius announced his and Andrews' engagement and they hadn't wanted to take away their friends' thunder.

* * *

Tash grinned now and pushed Remus' robes off his shoulders. 'Get that magic wand out,' she said softly. 'And I'm not talking about the wooden kind. What is it about weddings that make people want to shag in inappropriate places?'

He chuckled, locking the door with his wand then pushing her skirt up. 'It's the next step, honey. Once you've claimed your mate, you have to procreate. I managed to wrangle you down the aisle, now I've just got to knock you up,' he said mischievously, revisiting the conversation they'd been having on and off since they'd gotten married. 'It's the circle of life, Tash. You can't fight it.'

'Mmm,' she replied, hands moving to his pants. 'You caught me in a weak moment and convinced me to marry you, but kids are a whole different story…'

'I can't wait to see you with a big baby belly,' he breathed, hands under her shirt, teasing her nipples.

'Remus,' she whispered, feeling quite weak in the knees now. 'I…I don't know if I'm…ready for… a b…baby…yet oh!'

He slid one of his long fingers inside her, both of them moaning a little, then she pushed his pants lower.

'Maybe we can wait a little while,' he said, hiding his grin. 'A week or two.'

'Year or two,' she compromised.

'Month or two,' he countered, knowing the argument was moot anyway.

She was pregnant already. He could smell the change in her - his werewolf senses coming in very useful. He wasn't telling her though. Especially not right at this moment.

He grasped her leg and lifted it around his hips, thrusting inside her with a loud moan of pleasure.

Tash groaned and put her arms around his shoulders, wrapping her other leg around him. Remus slid his hands around to her ass, holding her up as he withdrew then plunged back inside her over and over, the door thudding softly with each thrust. As their tempo increased and the moans got harder to bite back, there was a knock on the pantry door.

Tash, incapable of speech as her release hit, ignored it but Remus managed a strangled, 'Occupied!', hearing a giggle then he was lost as well as Tash's tightening body dragged him over the edge with her.

* * *

'God,' he muttered a minute later, breathing fast. 'You are such a bad influence on me, Mrs Lupin.'

She pushed him off her with a giggle and did up her buttons. 'You weren't struggling _too_ hard,' she commented and he laughed as he pulled his pants up.

'We'd better get out there and face the music,' he said with a grin. 'I think that was Fleur who came knocking at the most unfortunate moment.'

Tash smiled but stopped him opening the door. 'Having a baby is really important to you, isn't it?' she asked soberly and he nodded.

'Good,' she mumbled, looking a bit uneasy. 'Cause I have a feeling it's gonna happen sooner rather than later. I'm late - and I'm _never _late.'

Remus grinned broadly and she narrowed her eyes. 'You knew, didn't you?' she accused and he nodded. _'How_ is that possible?'

'I had a feeling,' he said, putting his arms around her. 'You smelt different.'

'Charming,' she muttered and he laughed at her.

'Tash, honey, I love you,' he said softly. 'And I think it's wonderful. How...how do you feel about it?'

She smiled and put her forehead against his chest. 'Scared,' she whispered. 'But I've got eight months to get used to it. I...I'm happy about it. Happy and terrified.'

Remus chuckled softly and gave her a little squeeze. 'I'm glad,' he said and she pressed her face into his chest.

'I love you, Remus,' she mumbled softly and Remus went still.

A cautious smile played on his lips and he shifted. 'Tash,' he said. 'What did you say?'

She looked up at him and smiled. 'I love you,' she whispered and he grinned happily.

'Well, it's about time,' he murmured before he kissed her again.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARANTXABARRERA! **

**I wanted a happy ending in time for your birthday so it's your fault I split the last chappie! It's all her fault (points finger)**


End file.
